Bully
by Kia-B
Summary: Sasuke was her bully... Hinata didn't know why until she got a little older.
1. Elementary

Bully

Chapter 1 – Elementary

Sasuke POV

I pulled at my coat. I really did hate winter time. My mommy would pile clothes on me and then say I looked adorable. I am a man! I wasn't adorable, that is for little kids! I am six years old now! She was talking to my brother about something. He was going to Middle School. I was starting my first day of First Grade and I wasn't scared at all.

My mommy smiled at me. "Are you going to be a good boy at school?" I nodded and took her hand. She put in the car and I put on my seat belt. "I am so proud of you Sasuke, acting like a big boy" Did she say acting? This was no act I was a big boy. She pulled up to the school and other kids like me were running about the place.

Some were crying to their parents, others were talking to people and some were eating dirt. I looked at my mommy and she held my hand and led me into the big building. I saw some of the older kids laughing.

I saw mommy talking to a lady who I think is going to be my teacher. She had dark hair and was wearing weird clothes. I heard her say her name was "Anko…" I shrugged and explored the classroom. It was filled of coloring and other things. Other kids were coming in. I saw a blond boy run with his father. I rolled my eyes.

It wasn't fair… I wanted my daddy to bring me, but he said that he was too busy and maybe next time. I growled and turned. I fell and heard a gasped. I opened my eyes and a girl was staring at me. I gasped she had cherry pie face. Big and round, her hair was long and her eyes were huge and lavender.

Creepy…

She was creepy. "S-sorry…" She spoke, getting up and running to her mother's side. I blinked. That blond boy ran to me.

"Need some help?" He laughed offering in his.

"No" I spat and stood up. She pushed me down and… and… she was creepy!

He laughed. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" I remember mommy saying I should make friends, it would be good for me.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha…" He smiled, his front teeth were all missing. I rolled my eyes and it landed on the creepy girl. She was staring at me… well Naruto but he was with me. "Do you want to be friends?"

He gasped. "Sure!" He laughed.

"Oh Sasuke!" I turned to my mother. "Come here, darling" I walked over. "I am about to go, are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yes ma'am"

She nodded and hugged. I felt her kiss me before she left. I turned to find my seat and there were at in twos. I saw Uchiha and Uzumaki… well isn't that luck, looking for that hyper kid he at the bottom with that creepy girl and a girl with pink hair.

I watched her a second. He was naturally good at making friends…

I closed my eyes. "Bye Hinata-chan, Bye Sakura-chan!" I heard him yell before he sat down. "Hey, we are pairs!" He smiled and sat down.

I looked at him. "Who is that girl?" I pointed to the navy haired girl.

He snickered. "That's Hinata…" He looked at me. "Why?"

"She's weird." I yawned.

He frowned. "I think she's pretty cool! You shouldn't talk about people"

"I can talk about who ever I want…"

He growled and looked away.

I didn't care. I looked at the people, we had to write our ABC's I finished mine with little problem. "Hey…which way is the B again?" Naruto blushed. I pointed to my paper. He smiled and copied it.

The teacher stopped us. "It's time to meet everyone! Starting from the back to the front and at the end, tell us about one of the people you met!" The class went crazy and started talking to random people.

I saw that weird girl sitting alone. I walked over and looked at her. She looked at me. They were so creepy, her eyes were huge and almost a lavender color. She blushed and looked down. "Can you see?" I asked.

She looked up. "Y-Yeah…"

"You're eyes are creepy" She gasped. I nodded. "You're weird too…" Her big creepy eyes started to water.

"G-Go away!" She turned away.

I poked her forehead. "And your forehead is big" She grabbed the spot. I laughed. "Look how pale you are!" I watched tears falls.

I got happier.

"You are super ugly when you cry" She put her head down. I laughed harder.

" !" She yelled. I stopped laughing and the teacher came over.

"What's going on?" She tried wiping her face and pointed at me. "Sasuke are you being mean!"

"No…" I said calmly. "I was talking to her"

"He was p-picking on me!"

I growled at her. Anko sighed. "Sasuke be nice before I call your mother" She walked away. I scoffed like I cared about her calling my mother. What was my mother going to do beside tell me not to do it again.

I looked at the girl sniffle and get up. I grabbed her arm. She gasped and looked at me. Her eyes… I frowned. "If you ever tell on me again…and I will do some bad things… okay"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "You're h-hurting m-me!" She whispered. I watched her.

"You better not EVER tell on me again…" She looked down.

"S-stop being m-mean to me t-then" She rubbed her arm. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and walked away. Girls were so stupid!

.

.

.

I sat at the kitchen table as my mother asked me about my day. I nodded and tried to sound sweet. I wanted to tell about that weird eyed freak in my class as I chose to tell Itachi but he just smiled and patted my head. They didn't understand my feelings. I sighed.

I took a shower and slipped into bed. Itachi said that next year that I will have the room to myself. I don't want him to leave me alone. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

I woke up and brushed my teeth. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Hair… That freak had long hair. I smiled. "I wonder if I pulled it" I could hear she little scream in my head. I couldn't wait to get to school.

.

.

I saw her walk in with some girls. "Freak…" They all gasped as I walked pass. I grabbed one of her pig tails. She yelped. The girls whispered. "Look at your stupid hair!" She grabbed my hand. "Don't touch me!" I hissed. She screamed. I chuckled.

Naruto stomped over. "Leave her alone!" He pulled her away causing her more pain.

"What's it to you? Do you like her?"

He looked in disgusted. "NO! You're a… a jerk!" I shrugged and walked to my desk. I looked down at that freak and she was rubbing her hair. That Sakura girl was trying to get her to stop crying. I didn't like when other people touched her. It made me angry.

She was MY freak.

.

We were let out for recess and lunch. I was playing kick ball with some of the boys in class. I looked around for the freak. She was playing with the girls. The ball was coming towards me and I purposely kicked it to her. I heard a scream and smiled.

Perfect.

The teacher yelled at me but I shrugged.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

I rubbed my head. Why was he being so mean to me? I rubbed my eyes. Sakura and Ino watched me. "Why is Sasuke-kun giving you so attention?" Sakura frowned. I looked at her.

"I d-don't want it" I frowned.

Ino scoffed. "What did you do to him?"

I rubbed my head. "I d-didn't do a-anything!" Sakura grabbed Ino and the other girls started walking away. "C-can I c-come?"

They looked back. "NO!" I winced and sat down. I went behind the tree. "What did I do?" I cried. I bumped him but I said sorry! What else did he want? I couldn't tell anyone or he would hurt me. I patted my dress and sighed.

The other girls didn't want to be my friends anymore. I sniffled. I heard someone laughing. I looked over and there he was with those big black eyes. "Having fun, freak?" I looked down.

He scoffed. "You're so stupid."

"What d-did I do?" I whispered.

He looked at me. "Nothing…" With that he left. I looked down at the lady bug on my hand. I smiled.

Soon he would forget about me and be mean to someone else and everything was going to be better.

I hope…

.

.

.

**Author Note: This may start out really slow but stick in there with me. Next chapter – Middle School.**


	2. Middle School

Bully

Chapter 2 – Middle School

Hinata POV

I adjusted my glasses and peeped into the classroom. I was the first person as usual. I smiled and walked in. Our teacher wasn't there just yet. I took a seat in the front of the classroom and sighed. I made it into the school without seeing him. I shuddered just thinking about him. I was put in AP classes so that way it would be a very slim chance of me ever seeing him. Eighth grade was tough enough. I pulled out my favorite book, Romeo and Juliet. I smiled and opened it up.

I loved their love, how bright their light shined. I paused at the ringing of the bell. I heard the class filling up. Yet, the teacher will wasn't here. I pushed my glasses up just in time to meet onyx eyes and that devil smirk that he wore. He had one hand stuffed in his pocket and the other was holding a thin folder. "Well Hello…freak" He laughed.

I hated Sasuke Uchiha. I hated his face, aura, I hated breathing the same air as him. I looked down. He stood in front of my desk. He bullied me through elementary school and middle school. No doubt that he would do the same in high school. Maybe if I ever get married, he would come to my house just to call me ugly.

He was the reason why all the girls hated me. They hated me because he did. My only friends were my books. I felt my hair being pulled. I remember in fifth grade he cut off my whole pig tail. I had to lie to my father about it and I had to sport around a very boyish hairstyle. I winced and looked up. "Aren't you going to say hey?" I glared at him. He let go. "Worthless girl…" He walked to his seat.

I clenched my fist. I know I am worthless… my father told me one day… maybe a week after my mother died. I clutched her necklace. I heard Sasuke's parents died in sixth grades. I thought that would stop his ways but they just got worse, a lot worse.

I looked down and my book was gone. I turned back to watch Sasuke rip out random pages. I hated him. I will always hate him. I sighed. I didn't care about the book. I kept the real one that I really cared for at home. I touched my head. "Sorry I'm late!" I looked up. Naruto bounced in.

How did he get into this class? He laughed. He was Sasuke's best friend but when he did talk to me… it was nice. I do like Naruto…

He was the only person that was remotely nice to me. I smiled and looked at my hands. I took off my glasses to clean them and I felt a paper ball hit my head. I pretend not to see it. Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Hinata…" I heard someone whisper. I turned and Shikamaru smiled lazily at me.

Oh and Shikamaru… he was nice to me. "Oh… H-hey…" He gave me a note. I opened it up.

_Yo freak,_

_Next time I say hello I want a response… or else…_

I stuffed it in my bag. …or else what? How could he make my life anymore of a Hell Hole? Our teacher came in his name was Mr. Iruka. I copied down all the notes. AP Literature as a piece of cake, soon the bell rang and I grabbed my things and head to the door.

If I walked at just enough piece I could get to my next block without having to… I felt someone grab my arm. I closed my eyes. "Did you read my message?" I nodded slowly. He pulled me back. "So, I will try again. Hello freak" I couldn't speak. I didn't want to speak.

I felt my back being pushed into the wall. He looked at me. I looked my eyes. He was inches away from me. "You must want to see or else?"

I turned away. "My name is H-Hinata…" I looked at him in the eyes. "Not f-freak" He let go.

"I know your name, freak" He chuckled and grabbed my hair. "Don't correct me again"

I stared at him. "Or e-else?" He grabbed my arm. I gasped. He pinched it as hard as he could. I screamed until he covered my mouth. I felt tears form in my eyes.

He turned. "Or else…"

.

.

.

I sat in my room. I cried on my bed. "What did I do to deserve this?" I heard a knock on the door.

"Y-Yes…" I yelled.

"It's your father… come along we have an eye appointment." I told him 'alright' and cleaned myself up. My father wasn't a bad man. He was stressed. He was barely home. I was almost excited to go somewhere with him.

"Dad…"

He looked over. "Yes?"

"C-Can I try contacts…"

"I suppose you can…" He patted my head. I tried not to winced.

"Can I… the colored kind…" He looked over strangely.

"Colored? Why?"

I looked down. "I just want to try something new… I mean I am starting h-high school" He nodded. I smiled. Maybe now Sasuke would stop messing with me.

.

I went home with one pair of brown contacts and the others were clear and of course they fixed my glasses. My father wanted to take me out. I looked in the mirror. Brown eyes suited me. I looked normal. I smiled. I reached for the salt. My father's eyes caught my arm. I snatched my hand back. "What was that Hinata?"

"N-nothing…"

He frowned. "Give me your arm… now" I pressed my lips together and obeyed. He rolled my sleeve up and gasped. "What is this? Have you been harming yourself?" I looked at the red razor lines that adorned my arm.

"No…"

He frowned. "Then what happened?"

"I fell…on the track, I was l-lucky it could have b-been my face" I laughed. He looked down and sighed.

"Alright…"

I sighed and rolled down my sleeve. I wasn't crazy is what I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him that I was being tormented at school so I came home angry one day and took it out on myself. I wanted to tell him everything but he wouldn't understand.

.

.

.

I walked in school feeling good. I even decided not to wear my sweatshirt to practice. Sakura and Ino giggled in their little shorts. "Oh Hinata cool contacts!" She smiled.

I didn't know if they were serious or not but it did make me feel better. I noticed Sasuke looking in my direction. I pressed my lips and started to run after. I did well avoiding him all day. I sighed grabbing my bag and walked in the locker room. I felt someone grabbed my arm. I wanted to scream for help.

"Look at me…" I noticed my eyes were shut. "I said look at me!" I pushed him and opened my eyes. "So you thought getting contacts would make you look better?" I shook my head. He crossed his arms. "Where are your glasses?"

"In my b-bag"

"Give them to me…" He growled. I didn't see like arguing so I threw them to him. "Take out those hideous contacts"

"No…" I hissed. He smirked and shook his head.

"I will take them out myself" I backed up. "I am serious freak…" He walked closer. I felt myself fall. He was on me in second.

"Get off of me!" I said rather loudly. He grabbed my chin. I closed my eyes. I felt tears coming back. I couldn't help it. I started sobbing. "Please…" I choked out. He opened my eyes like he didn't hear my. Suddenly the vision in my right eye went out. I grabbed him hand. "Stop… please get-" He grabbed my hand.

"What the hell?" I choked, sitting up and took out my other contact. I tried getting away. His focus was to my wrist. "Did you do this?" For the first time in my years of knowing this monster, I slapped him. I grabbed my glasses. I pushed myself to the wall. He held his face.

"L-leave me alone"

He stood and grabbed my wrist. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" I choked on a sob.

"Y-yes!" I screamed. My voice echoed throughout the hall. He frowned and pulled me up. He looked even angrier. I felt my back being pushed into the wall. I cried harder. "Let me GO!" I yelled.

"If you ever do this again…I swear freak… I swear-"

"Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga why are you still out here?" The coach yelled. I wiped my face and ran off.

.

.

I waited for my father to come. I clutched my bag. I felt someone sit beside me. "If you ever do that again and I swear I make your life Hell" I looked over. He didn't look angry anymore just sad.

"I… I don't care…" I spoke softly. He grabbed my wrist. I winced. He looked down at them.

"It just makes you uglier" He stood and walked off. I looked down. Why did he hate me?

I put my head down.

I hate you, Sasuke Uchiha…

.

.

**Author Note: Alright, everything after this chapter will start to pick up but you get the just of it, right? Any who Review tell me what you think! I must say I do have high hopes for this story! Alright… bye!**


	3. Puzzle Pieces

**Author Note: Hey, just want to let y'all know that I don't think hurting yourself is funny because it isn't like at all. That was just a part of the story…plot thickener if that makes sense, all my stories have them. I really don't want to offend anyone with that topic so please please PLEASE don't get upset with me this isn't Angst or Hurt/Comfort it's Humor and it shall be humorous. Enough with that now…**

Bully

Chapter 3 – Puzzle Pieces

Sasuke yawned and sat up. He groaned and walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. "Sasuke, this time next year you will be a graduate" He started brushing his teeth. "You will be thrown into the real world" He spit it out. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" He looked back and Naruto was standing in the doorway.

"Why are you always letting yourself into my house?" He growled and walked to his closet.

"Because we are best friends, I am a moocher and you have food here" He stated. Sasuke pulled out a black t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans. "That's it… that's what you're wearing to first day of senior year?"

"Yes" He yawned and grabbed his keys. Naruto grabbed some toast.

"Itachi left a note about going out of town"

"I don't care" He muttered.

Naruto snickered. "So is this the year?"

"Of what dobe?" He turned.

"That you realize your-"

Sasuke hissed and looked back at him. "Don't say that"

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever, Sasuke you are so weird"

"I'll be that…"

.

.

.

They pulled up to the school. "So do you think I have a shot with Sakura-chan?"

"As long as you have a dick…" He muttered.

"Dude, you shouldn't feed into those rumors!"

"They aren't rumors… there are videos to prove it"

Naruto sighed. "That's all hype!" He laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh there she is!" He turned his attention to the girl.

She was talking to Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru… no other than HIS freak. She laughed. Kiba was saying someone that was SO funny. Sasuke growled and walked over to them. He greeted the boys and looked at her. "Freak…" She looked at him and frowned.

"Well, I'll see you guys later!" She walked away.

Shikamaru yawned. "You're such a kid" Kiba nodded. Shino just stood there. Naruto laughed and agreed.

"I don't know what you mean… I hate her"

Kiba chuckled. "That's good to know because I'm trying to get with her" Sasuke stared at him.

"You wouldn't have a chance" Naruto started. "Sasuke shot all her confidence to Hell" He rolled his eyes and walked away.

.

.

Hinata sighed in the bathroom. The sight of him made her sick now. She sighed and paced the bathroom. She stared at herself in the bathroom. She pushed up her thin brimmed glasses. Her hair had grown down her back. She had filled out.

_I won't let him ruin my last year of school._

She nodded and walked outside. She hit something hard. She turned into bright blue eyes. "Oh Hey Hinata-chan"

She stepped. "Hello Naruto-kun!"

He chuckled. "How was your summer?"

She nodded happily. "It was great, what about you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I spent like the whole summer with Sasuke!" She winced at his name. "He wouldn't stop talking about you! I swear it's like I could taste you in my mouth after a month" She frowned. He laughed. "Sorry, that sounded really weird! I must be going I have to find Sakura!" She nodded as he ran off.

She couldn't help but blush. Naruto was… really cute. She smiled and turned and hit something again. She groaned and was looking into a chest. Her eyes met onyx ones. She stepped back. "Hello freak…" He started. She turned.

He grabbed her arm. "Summer wasn't THAT long… you know the rules" She looked at him.

"I don't…care" She spat. He pushed her into the lockers. She was getting used to the pain now. He stared at her. Her eyes didn't hold anything. He had told every emotion out of her that a human could possess concerning another human. She felt so hollow now to him… He watched her lick her rosy lips.

He grabbed her face. "Yes, you do" She stared at him blankly. He smirked. He had to admit she wasn't a stick anymore. She had s figure that was hard beat. Her face was flawless. He pushed up her glasses and held his hand there. Hovering over the bridge of her nose.

She watched him. He wasn't pulling her hair or yanking her arm. He was just watching her. She looked away. He moved in closer, resting his lips over her ear. "I can feel your heart pounding, freak"

It was true. Her heart was pounding, this side of him scared her. She wanted it to be the same thing so she could finally tell him off. She wanted to cause a scene and just go off on him. Yet, he was holding her against the locker grazing over her face. "Let me go" She whispered.

He smirked against her ear. "Or what?"

"Or I'll scream…" He chuckled. She was shivering. What was wrong with him?

"You should know by now I love the sound of you screaming…" He pulled back. She stared at him. He chuckled and walked away. She clutched her chest.

"What the fuck was that?" She covered her mouth. She watched him disappear into the mass of students. "I didn't say that…" She muttered walking to class. "Great now I'm crazy…"

.

.

.

She walked into math class. She smiled. He wasn't in here but Shikamaru was. She went to sit by him. "Is this seat taken?" She smiled. He looked up.

"It's Sasuke's seat…" She paused. He nodded. "Yeah, he's in this class" He sighed. "Sorry"

She shook her head and turned. There was a red haired boy. She tapped his shoulder. "Is this seat taken?"

"Nah, take it" She smiled and sat down. "I'm Gaara…"

"I'm Hinata, nice to meet you" He nodded and went back to sleep. She smiled. Sasuke walked in class, he smirked at her and went to his seat. She was getting more and more confused. She sighed and started the warm up.

.

Second was home economics, she was happy he wasn't in there but third block, they had assigned seats and to her luck there was three to a station. Uzumaki, Hyuuga and… Uchiha. She groaned and took her seat. She saw them both come in. Sasuke sat quickly next to her. Naruto cheered. "I have someone smart to copy from, cool!" She smiled and yelped at the warm hand on her knee.

She turned to see who was connected to this arm. Sasuke looked at her. "Don't touch me" She whispered. He chuckled and went up to her thigh. She growled. "Stop it…" He looked over.

"Or you're going to scream?" She blushed. He had that look in his eyes. "What if I move up anymore?" She gasped and looked down at his hand resting on her upper thigh. "Will you scream now?"

She pushed his hand off. Naruto chuckled from the side. She looked over. "What is it Naruto-kun?"

He looked up. "Nothing, Hinata-chan!" She nodded. She spent the rest of the class block fighting Sasuke's hand. She felt flushed.

"Lunch time…let's just make it to lunch…" She felt someone grabbed her arm. She knew who it was without looking back. She groaned. She was so hungry! Why couldn't he ate until after she chomped down some fries. She turned back before being pushed into the lockers. This was getting really old. She looked into his eyes. "What do you want?"

He was panting. _Did he run to catch me?_ He sighed. "Look freak… I…" She shook her head.

"Lunch… let me eat then you can punch me in the face with an iron fist…" He almost laughed. People just didn't understand. He grabbed her wrist and walked her into the lunchroom. She smiled at the three choices, the same three choice since middle school. She reached up. He watched her arm. Mentally sighing there was nothing there.

He watched her grabbed a banana and went to put in her number. She stood at the EXIT. He walked up to her. "What?"

She ignored him and sat by the window. She started to eat. "Leave me alone…" He looked at her and left. She almost choked when he did. This new Sasuke was weird. But then again, she had changed to.

It happened in their sophomore year. She was tired of being tired. She was getting mentally strong again. After that horrible day in eighth grade, after the look in his eyes, after everything… she needed to grow up.

She would ignore Sasuke. It would piss him off but after that he started laying up on the physical abuse. Usually when he pushed her into something it was to talk, like it wasn't capable of doing it normally. She would snap back at him. He wouldn't look at her for a week and sometimes a month, once she thinks he is done.

There she is with her back pushed into the walls. She bit in her burger. Maybe he was finally growing up too. She smiled. She could move on with life. "Can I sit here?" She looked up.

That guy Gaara was smirking at her. "Oh y-yeah…" She smiled. He sat down.

"You know you're really pretty…"

She blushed. "…I'm not"

He chuckled. "Why so modest?"

She looked down. "It's not modesty… It just m-me…I'm just me…"

He ate a fry. "Well me is pretty" She giggled. She looked at him. He rolled his eyes and ate. "It's not as good as you made it seem"

"I just get really hungry…" She smiled. "I s-stay hungry…"

He chuckled. "It goes right to your cheeks" She gasped and held her face. "But that's cute too"

.

.

.

"Sasuke, man, what the hell?!" Naruto yelled wiping ketchup from his face. He looked to where the Uchiha was. The table got quiet. "I know what you're thinking and you SHOULD'NT make a scene" He touched his friend.

He wiped his hands off. "She's mine…" He stood and walked over. He was stopped by a blob of pink.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" She laughed. He pushed her away. She grabbed his wrist. "But I have something for you"

"Not interested." He snatched away. He sat on the other side of Hinata.

Sasuke Uchiha did many things but sharing isn't one of them.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Alright, here is where I ask you many questions! What's going on with Sasuke? Has he really changed? What does Gaara have in mind? Will Hinata ever NOT be hungry? Will Naruto ever pass a test on his own? Sakura, where does she fit in? Found out next time. Bully!**


	4. Green Eyed Monster

Bully

Chapter 4 – Green Eyed Monster

Hinata looked over to her left and Sasuke had taken a seat. He smiled sweetly and took her hand. "Hello…" He bit his lip not to call her anything rude.

Seriously, what didn't she get by SHE was HIS and nobody else's. She stared at him for a moment and looked back at Gaara. Gaara simply smirked and went back to flirting with her, of course she just took it as him being nice but Sasuke saw through that. She clenched her fist feeling the awkward atmosphere. "I s-should be g-going now" She stood. Gaara grabbed her wrist.

They ignored Sasuke body clearly flinching. "I'll walk you to your class…" She pushed her glasses up.

"No… I can m-manage" She took her leave.

Gaara looked at the Uchiha, who stared calmly at him though on the inside he wanted to choke the red hair out, he kept his cool. Gaara smirked and crossed his arms. "Are you jealous Uchiha?"

He stood. "I don't get jealous, Sabaku" He sighed. "Since you clearly don't know, she is MINE… don't touch her again"

Gaara stood calmly. If anyone would have seen them they would have simply thought they were having a decent conversation. These boys had the fire to kill in their eyes. "And if I don't?" He chuckled. "What if I touch her even more than that?"

Sasuke growled. "Touch her and you'll see" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away just as the bell rang.

.

.

.

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes. "I should just transfer…" She whispered.

Sakura came out of the bathroom. "Oh Hinata… hey, how are you?" Hinata stepped back. Sakura was also mean to her above everyone else. Hinata just thought it was because of Sasuke. She flipped her pink hair. "You look fetch!" She smiled. "Lost weight?"

Hinata looked down. "I hope not…" She muttered.

Sakura laughed. "Oh honey… what's got you down?"

"N-nothing" Hinata wasn't stupid. She knew not to trust Sakura Haruno. She smiled and hugged her.

"It's okay not to be okay!" She said. Hinata snatched away and nodded. Sakura frowned. "I was just trying to be nice"

"W-Why?"

Sakura laughed. "Why? Why not? Seriously Hinata we've grown out of that silly stage" Hinata frowned.

"I don't need it…" She walked out. She was starting to hate school. She wasn't anyone perfect or anyone like Sakura. She was plain old Hinata. She didn't want to be anyone else. She just wanted to be left alone was that too much to ask?

The time in her last block ticked along slowly but when it did she took a bee line to her locker. She looked out one of the passing windows the sun was out and it actually felt good outside. She smiled. It would be a nice day to go to the park and read a little.

She put her things in her locker. She saw Gaara walking to her. She slammed the locker and went in the opposite direction. Was it wrong? Maybe… Did she like Gaara? He was nice…

She didn't need nice…

She needed to get out of this school. She looked down the hallway and Sasuke spotted her. She quickened her pace. She didn't even want to talk to him. He was being confusing and it was confusing her!

At least before she was sure he was going to do something mean but now he was doing very subtle nice things. She pushed open the door and noticed she was running and no way was she going to slow down.

Well then there's Naruto…

"Whoa Hinata-chan!" He yelled. She stopped and instantly grabbed her knees, maybe track was paying off. She looked up at him. He smirked. "What's got you in a rush?"

She shook her head. "I j-just d-don't want to t-talk to S-Sasuke…"

He nodded. "Maybe you should…" She almost fell. He laughed. "I know but I wouldn't say it if I didn't think it was safe" She dropped her bag trying to let more air into her lungs. He caught her shoulders. She blushed and sighed finally rested up. "I also think you should stand up for yourself… you let him do all that stuff to you"

She shook her head. "I…"

He nodded. "You do, believe it" She looked at him. His hair was blowing in the wind and bright blue eyes were so serious. She blushed harder.

"I…"

"Freak…" She felt a chill run down her back. By the distance of his voice, it was too late to run away.

Naruto sighed looking strangely pissed at his friend. "Dude…"

Sasuke looked at him. Hinata looked back at the stoic Uchiha and then back to the angry Uzumaki, they were having a conversation that only true friends could share. She started backing up until Sasuke hand grabbed her wrist. Naruto growled and walked away.

She wanted to beg him to stay. She didn't know this new Sasuke and that scared her more than her bully. "L-leave me alone" He simply looked at her. She pulled back. "I said let go!" She was going to stand up for herself. "Why can't you talk to me like a n-normal person" He smirked.

"Normal?" He said in a husky voice. "You don't know the meaning"

She grabbed his arm trying to yank away. "You are a j-jerk!" She clenched her fist. "I hate you, Sasuke Uchiha!" He let go.

She fell back…right into the tree behind her. Her eyes rolled back and he stood there looking at her fainted body.

He sighed. "Just good for nothing"

.

.

.

Hinata groaned as the sun light through the window. She pulled the covers over her head. She paused. These didn't smell like her sheets. They smelt like fresh wood, vanilla…and Axe cologne. She opened her eyes and pulled the covers down. Her heart skipped. This wasn't her room!

The walls were dark blue, the furniture was either black or leather. The bed was really soft black cotton. The pillow was made of silk and it was really fluffy. She saw a nightstand with a clock and a photo of a woman smiling sweetly. There was a white guitar sitting among others but that one just stuck out in this dark room.

She rubbed her aching head.

"You're up, finally…" Her heart stopped beating as her eyes met black ones.

"W-Why am I here?" She gripped the cover around her. He lend against the doorframe.

"I'm not a stalker… I don't know where your house is" He paused. "You're at my house because you knocked yourself out" She looked down as her hair curtain her face. "Are you hungry?"

She looked up as he stepped into the room. She crawled to the end of the bed. "Don't touch me!" He paused.

He chuckled. "What do you think I'm going to do?"

She frowned. He walked closer. She moved and suddenly felt a cold wooden floor. She groaned. He walked around and helped her up. "I…"

He paused. "Whatever… just leave whenever you get ready" He walked out. She watched him and winced as he slammed the door.

She looked down. She still had on her clothes, nothing was out of place and she felt okay besides the light headed feeling she was getting. She didn't have on shoes and her hair was down but everything else was normal. She looked at the second night stand. It had a lukewarm rag on it with two pills, glass of water and a note.

_These will help with the headache, it's just painkillers… I'm not trying to drug you or anything… no that sound creepy… look take the pills and your headache will end, don't take them and just deal…your choice_

_-Sasuke_

She stared at the pills and took them. She stood up slowly and opened the door. The floor was so cold. She heard the TV. She followed the noise. He was seating on the huge couch watching cartoons. "Y-you took care of m-me…" She spoke.

He flipped the channel. "I'm not evil, Hinata"

She blinked. He just said her name. She smiled softly. She stepped into the room. He looked at her as she sat on the couch and curled her legs under her body. She didn't know why she sat down but she did. He looked back at the TV.

"I'm h-hungry now…" She mumbled.

He looked over. "Did you take those pills?" She nodded. He got up and into the kitchen. "What do you want?"

She looked back. "It d-doesn't matter…" He sighed. She padded into the kitchen. He stepped back giving her space. She tried to ignore that and look through the cabinets.

She looked over and he was staring at her. "You are really short…" She blushed. He crossed his arms. "It's really annoying…"

"Should I be tall?"

He opened his eyes and smirked. "You're talking back to me a lot lately" He walked over. "Getting a back-bone?"

She went to the refrigerator. He watched her look in the bottom cabinet. He touched his collar bone and turned the opposite direction. She stood up with a pudding cup. "I well settle on this…" She ignored his late comment.

They walked back into the living room. She did that curling up thing and started eating her pudding cup. "Why are you b-being nice to me?"

He looked at her. "I'm not…"

She nodded. "You are…"

He looked over. "Do you want me to pull your hair?" She looked down. "Do you want to you grab you?" He turned to her. "Do you?" She shook her head. He stood up and walked in front of her. He grabbed the pudding cup and put it on the table. He reached over and grabbed her hair. She winced but gasped at the hand that touched her neck.

"Do you like that?" He growled. She looked up and grabbed a hand full of his hair and yanked him down beside her. She panted. He looked over. "What did you think you were doing?"

She frowned and slapped him. He grabbed his red cheek. She kicked him. He smirked and grabbed her legs. She yelped and kicked him in the stomach. "Sasuke s-stop that!"

He held his stomach. "You hit and kicked me and you're telling me to stop?" He growled. She blushed. "I never physically hit you!"

Every memory flashed in her head, he was right he did throw paper balls, pinch and grab her but he never punched her or slapped her.

"So y-you are still mean!" He pulled her off the couch. She rolled off of her sore butt. He pulled her legs. She gasped. He stared down at her with her legs in death grip. He smirked and started tickling her. She screamed and struggled.

She felt tears form from laughing so hard. She got one foot loose and kicked him in the face. For the first time Sasuke Uchiha screamed.

"My face, not my face!" He whimpered on the ground. She got up and crawled to him.

"I'm s-sorry…" She tapped his shoulder. "S-Sasuke…" She screamed when she was pinned down. He hovered over her.

He stared down at her. She looked at the red mark under his eye. She blinked and touched his bruise. He winced. "You are such a bully… Hi-na-ta-chan" He licked his lips. Her face frowned.

"Y-you are much worse!" She raised her arm. He pinned it down. She saw his eyes wonder down and rested on her stomach. He frowned.

"Don't fucking move…" She froze. His voice was so cold. He reached down and pulled up her shirt. She had scars lacing her stomach, they were old but there… he looked back up. "Did I do this?"

"I… you…" She squeezed her eyes shut. "I…I was…" He traced them.

"You're so stupid…" He muttered.

"I can you…" She watched him bend and kiss her stomach. He moved his hands to her stomach. Her face turned bright red. "S-Sasuke!" He didn't move.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled. She laid there frozen. Why was he touching her like this? Why…? She felt him move to get up. She sat up. "Get your things together, I'm taking you home"

"Sasuke…"

He grabbed his keys and stormed outside. She looked down. She gathered her things and slid into his car. She only talked when he needed to know where to go.

They pulled up to her house. He stared at her. She quietly got up and closed the door. He smirked. "Later Freak…"

.

.

.

**Author Note: I really like this story and I'm trying to keep the pace slow as possible. Please pardon any spelling errors! Oh and Review! **


	5. Mixed Signals

Bully

Chapter 5 – Mixed Signals

Hinata sat on her bed. She absently touched her stomach. "He is bipolar…" she concluded before going to sleep.

.

.

.

Sasuke knocked on the door. Naruto yawned and opened the door. "Dude why are you here?"

Sasuke frowned. "It's only 8:30 and you're sleep?"

"No, I was playing that new game… hold why are you here?"

He sighed. "Are you going to invite me in?"

Naruto chuckled. "Sure, are you like a vampire?"

Sasuke fought the urge to punch him in the head. "I need your head…"

Naruto tripped over the air and fell. He blinked. "You. The mighty Uchiha needs my help?"

"Stop being a douchebag about it."

Naruto chuckled and sat on his couch. "What's going on?"

He closed his eyes. "Hinata… She hit her head and fainted so I brought her to my place" Naruto put his hands up. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything to her… I just made her comfortable"

"What did you do?"

He sighed. "I took off her shoes and let down her hair… I panicked because her breathing was shallow but I remembered she was always like that" He paused. "I have her a warm rag and some painkillers… I stayed with her until she woke up… of course I faked like I left"

Naruto snickered. "You're not as mean as you want people to think, buddy" He nudged him. Sasuke punched him back. "Why did you come here?" He yelled rubbing his arm.

"I saw her cuts…and I kissed them"

He batted his eyebrows. "Sasu-boo loves Hina-chan!" Sasuke growled. "Seriously, why won't you just tell her?"

"I caused her all of that pain…" He sighed. "She deserves better"

"Then be better…" He scratched his head. "Makes sense…"

Sasuke looked at him. "She needs someone who will treat her right the whole time…" He closed his eyes. "Fuck it, I'll just let Gaara have her…"

Naruto shook his head. "Not Gaara… he was notorious for being a player in Suna" He shrugged. "I don't think Hinata would go with him… you killed any hope she could have in herself"

"I know…" He looked down. "I want to take it back… every time I see her I just want to touch her, grab her…" He growled. "It's over now." He stood.

"I don't think you should give up" He said. "You've spent like your whole life on her…"

Sasuke looked at him. "How are you and Sakura?"

He frowned. "The rumors were true BUT her friend Ino is up for grabs…" He snickers.

"Cool" He got up and walked to the door. "Thanks…"

"No problem!"

.

.

.

The next morning, she decided to wear her normal contacts today. Her father left a note that he went off on a business trip. She sighed and decided to walk to school this morning.

Then there was Gaara…

"Just get in Hinata…" He sighed.

She shook her head. "I'm fine r-really!"

"Hinata I'm trying to be nice…" He smiled at her. "I won't kill you, promise or may your soul haunt me down"

She sighed and got in the car. She didn't really trust Gaara but he was just going to hold up traffic. His car was all red inside it really did give her a headache, Sasuke's car was just as dark as his room. She looked down at her lap.

She felt a hand on hers. "What's up with that Sasuke guy?"

She looked up. Last night was printed in her head and his lips… She closed her eyes as her head replayed every memory before that. "I…"

"Obsessive ex-boyfriend?"

"Oh no…" She quickly spoke.

He chuckled. "It was weird yesterday he told me not to touch you because you were HIS… he really stressed that out"

She blinked. "H-his?"

He nodded. "I think you shouldn't talk to him or get some kind of restraining order…seems like bad news to me"

Hinata looked down. There was a different side of Sasuke she didn't know about…

She just let Gaara talk until they got to the school. She got up just as Sasuke and Naruto pulled up. Sasuke looked at her for a split second and walked away.

She pressed her lips together. Gaara grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go" She nodded. Sasuke walked up to Sakura. She giggled and hugged him. Hinata gasped when he actually hugged her back.

Gaara smiled. "If you keep walking that slow we will late for class" She nodded.

.

Class was off… Sasuke and Sakura talked the whole time. She sighed and wrote her work down. What was wrong with her? She frowned and pulled out her book. Gaara looked over after he took his nap.

"Something wrong?"

"Ah…no" She smiled.

"Are you sure?" He touched her hand. She nodded. She was just lying. Of course something was wrong! She finished her work and went to turn it in. She looked back Sasuke and Sakura were kissing! She coughed, her eyes instantly met black ones. He frowned and looked back at Sakura.

She rubbed her head absently and sat down. She hated being tricked. She went to second block and just pondered about yesterday.

No, it wasn't anything to think about. He was being bipolar! He was a jerk that tormented her every day of school! He was mean! He took care of her though, he made sure she was okay. He was in a weird way worried about her. She was crazy.

She had to be crazy.

She needed to be crazy.

She clutched her pencil. He didn't say a thing to her…

He said her name yesterday in the weirdest way! He kissed her…stomach. He wasn't a complete jerk. She almost jumped out of her skin when the bell rang. She sighed and turned her paper in. She sighed and closed her eyes.

She was… she felt… She needed something to eat. She turned and collided into a body. She was blind. She almost fell if they hadn't caught her. She looked into onyx eyes.

"I…"

He sighed and with that he walked away. She clenched her fist. Was she angry?

Hell Yes!

"Of course, I will go to prom with you, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled through the hall. She blinked.

"What the hell is going on?" She covered her mouth. "I didn't say that!" She grimaced and walked away.

.

Sasuke frowned. "Don't make a big deal out of it?"

"How can I not?"

"Because you basically begged me to…" He looked at the smiling girl. She was a bitch to Hinata but not for the same reasons as Sasuke. He felt so type of way about that. Right now he didn't care… he just needed someone to occupy his time and who better than the annoying pink hair girl in front of him. She grabbed his arm and drug him down the hall.

.

He was walking into the parking lot and there was Gaara. He frowned. They needed to discuss a few things.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Carrying on. Review!**


	6. Problems

Bully

Chapter 6 – Problems

Sasuke walked up to Gaara who was propping on his car. The boy stood there with a relaxed look on his face like he was waiting for him to come out of the school. He would have to control his anger.

"Uchiha…"

He looked at him. "Look I don't have time for greetings, the point is if you hurt her then I will hurt you"

Gaara got off his car. "Really, Uchiha you are filled with these empty threats" He walked up to the stoic teen. "I could hurt you, I could break your arm in seconds… so don't think you scare me"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to scare you, I am promising you that… I never break my promises" Gaara grinned and nodded. "Ever…"

"Well…" Sasuke saw Hinata clutching her books. He frowned and got in his car. Gaara lend over and smirked. "Thanks for destroying her, now I can fix everything…" Sasuke rolled back hoping to crush a foot, and drove off.

Hinata walked up to him. "What was going on?" She frowned.

He looked at her. "Nothing, just having a chat with Sasuke, I told him not to bother you…"

She gasped. "W-Why?"

Gaara held her shoulders. "Hinata-chan, it's not right how he treats you and you deserve much better… so much better" She blinked and looked down. "I can show you someone so much better…"

"…I don't want anyone" She muttered. He pulled her closer. "G-Gaara… p-please… stop it" He kissed her forehead.

"I don't understand you, he is a jerk to you yet you still want him?" He stepped back. "There are so many other guys out there that want to be with you and you're too blind to see it"

She frowned. "You… you pried into my life" She turned. "You don't even know me!"

He grabbed her wrist. "But I want to… just give me a chance!"

Maybe he was right, maybe she had always been so terrified of Sasuke that she never thought about a boy seriously. He would always come between them.

Maybe people changed…

Sasuke hadn't changed… had he?

Hinata looked at Gaara's hand to his eyes. She pressed her lips and nodded. He smirked. "Good… now let's get going" She clenched her fist and got in.

.

.

.

Sasuke gripped his steering wheel and moaned. He looked down at the pink blob in his lap. He bit his lip me. "Alright…" He growled lowly. He heard her giggle and grip his thigh. He was trying to be at least polite. "Sakur-" He released himself in her mouth. He grabbed her head for a second and pulled her off.

She smiled. "Don't worry, no gag reflex!" She flipped her hair.

He panted and zipped his pants back up. "Yeah…"

She pouted. "What's wrong?"

He closed his eyes. "Nothing is wrong"

She crossed her legs. "You know Sasuke… you can tell me what's wrong?" He didn't move. She sighed and rubbed his thigh. "I can help you forget her…"

He opened his eyes. "Her?"

She nodded. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

He frowned. "Get out." She blinked. He turned to her. "Get out of my car"

"But Sasuke…"

"I said get out." He unlocked the car. "Now…"

She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. "Alright, see you later!" He rolled his eyes and wiped his face. Why did people feel like they knew him? They knew nothing about him! He growled and drove home.

He slammed the door not minding that his brother was in the kitchen. "Whoa Sasuke…" He ignored him and went into his room. He grabbed his white guitar and plopped down on his bed. The picture on his nightstand fell. He looked over and grabbed it.

"Mother…" He sighed and sat it back up. He closed his eyes and started playing whatever note came to his mind.

He wasn't trying to be the better person. Hinata was too sweet, too shy, too innocent for him. She needed a good guy who has her best interest at heart.

He sat the guitar down and got out a book.

_Fairytales and Other things_

He opened it and the middle was cut out of the book. He ran his finger over the blunt that laid inside. He would never tell anyone about this, of course other than Naruto. They would think he was just a pothead. Clearly that wasn't the case, his doctor gave him a card for it… for his stress. He bit his lip.

"Lighting up?" He looked at the door. How did Itachi get in without him knowing? "I walked in when you were playing at _noise." _He chuckled and sat down.

He looked up. "No, no I'm not…"

"You might as well… you have been really moody"

"You're never home to know that…" He hissed. Itachi sighed and got up.

"I won't apologize for providing for us"

"I didn't ask you to" Itachi turned back and pulled out a lighter and handed it to him. "Are you joining?" Itachi stopped and sighed.

"May I, little brother…"

Sasuke shrugged. They walked out on his balcony. Sasuke inhaled it. "Do you think things could have been if mom…"

Itachi took a hit. "Of course I do…" He looked at him. "Do you blame father still?" He said letting the smoke come out his nose.

Sasuke exhaled. "Shit yeah…" He smirked and took a deeper hit. He let it work its magic. "It is his fault…" He sighed.

Itachi laughed. "That's not funny…" Sasuke smirked and started laughing.

"Stop l-laughing!" Sasuke punched him. He grabbed the blunt. His brother nodded and stood. "You're a dumbass"

He sighed. "True, but a better looking dumbass"

After they finished, Itachi ordered food. They sat at the table. "Hey Itachi…" He looked up.

"Mm?"

"I… messed up with Hinata"

"How could you have messed up any more than you have? You would actually have had to been doing something awesome to mess up"

Sasuke growled. "It doesn't matter, I decided to leave her alone…"

"Really, seems like a waste of energy?"

He nodded. "I got head in my car today… it was amazing too" He stuffed his food in his mouth. Itachi nodded and fist bumped. Sasuke chuckled. "She's just some dumb broad who would kiss my ass if I told her I like it"

"Sounds like a stalker in the making…"

"Making? She's probably listening in on our conversation, right now"

They got quiet. "That's creepy…"

Sasuke enjoyed these times, when Itachi was home and high. It was when they bonded and thought about life. He wasn't so bossy and professional. He was a normal high twenty-five year old, he was Sasuke's brother… his only family left.

Itachi looked up. "You love her?"

"Who?"

"Hinata-chan…" He smirked.

Sasuke got up to through his food in the trash. "I guess… but she deserves better"

"Then get better?"

"That's what Naruto said…"

He nodded. "He's right…" They got quiet. "I'm really high…" He looked at his watch. "And I have a meeting tomorrow morning. Shit!"

Sasuke laughed. "Do you think…"

"That you should talk to her?" He nodded. Itachi sighed. "Brother, only you can be the judge of that…"

"You are no help, Itachi"

"I'm not a therapist" He threw his food in the trash. "I'm having girl problems too!" Sasuke walked in his room.

He laid down. "Hinata…"

.

.

.

She laughed and looked out the window. Gaara took her to a drive-in movie. "That was r-really fun…"

He nodded. "I hoped it was" He chuckled. He pulled up to her house. She turned to get out. "Wait…Hinata" She turned back as he grabbed her face. She blinked as his lips touched her. She gasped.

He stole her first real kiss. She pulled back. "I-I-I have to g-go…" She slammed the door and ran to her front door and slipped in. She waited for his car to drive away.

"Dad!" She waited for a response and saw a note on the island.

_Sorry love,_

_I was called in early, but I will be home on Saturday and then we can go to your favorite ice cream shop, I know how much you like that, until then, be good._

_-Dad_

She opened the door and walked down the street. It was about 6:23pm and it was still kind of bright outside. She looked down and touched her lips. She didn't want to kiss Gaara and who kisses people without permission! She frowned.

She held herself. She wanted to save her for someone else. Someone special… maybe like a boyfriend! She felt her eyes start to burn. "Freak…" She looked up at the house in front of her. Sasuke was standing in the balcony.

She didn't know if she should run or smile. He looked down. "H-hey…" She gasped when he went to the side and hopped over the side and crawled down the pillars. "B-Be careful…" She mumbled. He wiped his hands off.

"Why are you out walking alone?"

"I was… thinking"

He nodded and bit his lip. "Look…" He paused. "Wait are you crying?"

She covered her face. "N-No!"

He grabbed her wrist. "Yeah, you were. Why are you crying? Did Gaara hurt you? I'll kill him" He hissed. She looked at him and started crying. "What?" She cried in his chest. "What happened?"

She shook her head. "N-nothing…" He patted her back awkwardly.

"So you're crying for no reason?" He asked. "That's just stupid"

She stepped back. "You smell bad…"

He blinked. "Thanks…"

She shook her head. "You smell that s-stuff… like S-Shikamaru" She bit her thumb. "Y-you smoke…"

He frowned. "Do you need a ride home?"

She looked down. "I s-suppose…"

He nodded and went in the house and ran back out. She got in. He turned it on. She looked down. "H-He stole it…"

He coughed. "Stole what…"

She put her hands in her face. "IT!"

"He forced himself on you!" He yelled. Hinata looked up.

"No! He stole my first kiss."

Sasuke blinked at her. This girl was a piece of work. "You are retarded." He pulled out.

"I'm not r-retarded!"

"It's just a kiss…" He grumbled. He realized they only lived about ten minutes away.

"It's NOT!" She yelled. He looked over and laughed.

"Alright, just replace it with a real kiss…"

She looked out the window. "It's not that simple… it's my first kiss and he didn't e-even ask!" She felt like crying again. They pulled up her house. "T-Thanks…"

He got out. "I'm walking you to the door"

It was a command, she didn't mind though. He walked with her to her door. "T-thank you S-Sasuke…"

He leaned against her door frame. "Can…I?" She blushed. "You know…"

"S-Sasuke…"

"I'm trying to help…"

She looked down. "By kissing…me?" She closed her eyes. "Why do you change so much?"

"Forget it then…" He turned. She grabbed his arm.

"O-Okay…" Her face turned bright red.

He sighed. "I don't want you to think it means anything… I'm just helping." She nodded. He grabbed her cheeks. She stared at him. He touched her forehead with his. "Hinata…" She gasped. He brushed his lips on hers and bit her bottom lip slightly. He could feel her face getting hotter. He leaned and kissed her lightly. "There…"

She bit her lip. "T-t-thank…" He grabbed her face and dominated her lips. She gasped as her back hit the door. She felt her eyes close and she slowly started to response as soon as she did he pulled away.

"Later freak" He turned and got in his car. She watched him drive away. She trembled getting the key in the house.

As soon as she got inside she slide down the door. "Whoa…"

.

.

.

Hinata felt like she was floating. She floated out the bed. She floated to school and avoided Gaara. She floated to class and just as she was about the float to her seat, she fell. Hard.

Sakura was basically sitting on him. She saw that Gaara wasn't there and smiled sadly.

She was crazy.

She had to be crazy.

She was feeling hurt… not because he was hurting her feelings or calling her names or even pushing her into walls… maybe it was the lack of attention. She sat down. There was no way she enjoyed being hurt but it… something is different.

He was different.

.

Third block was so awkward. She sat between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke didn't look at her and Naruto was asleep. She looked over. He had his eyes closed. "Why are you looking at me?" He asked.

"S-Sorry…" She looked down.

"Freak"

She pressed her lips together and sighed. "Jerk…"

He looked over. "What?" She looked down. He grabbed her wrist and leaned into her ear. "No, you have been so bold with me, don't get scared now" He laughed.

She snatched away. "I'm not scared" She hissed.

Truth be told she was scared. The bell rang and she walked out quickly. She felt someone grabbed her forearm and just like that she was against the lockers. Really? No one cares to stop this? She looked at him. He had a smirk planted on his face. "You like this, eh?"

She bit her lip. "You like Sakura"

"Who told you that lie?" He breathed in her ear.

She felt small under him. "I saw you…and her"

"Were you jealous?"

"No…"

"I think you're lying" He pulled back. "Just tell me the truth"

"You are bipolar!" She half yelled and ran away. He chuckled and crossed his arms.

"I'll be that…"

"You're talking to yourself?" Naruto walked up to him. "That's not healthy…"

He looked over. "You're not healthy"

"You aren't honest with yourself"

"I am completely honest with myself…" Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke turned. "Since when did you become such a good guy?"

"I've been the good guy… you hurt the girls and I pick them up… been that way since we were kids" He snickered. "Though, I do like our flow"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I kissed her yesterday. I told her it was nothing"

Naruto saw Ino walking down the hallway. "Yeah, you're SO leaving her alone" He laughed. "Dude, here is my chance! I gotta go!" He said running after the blonde girl.

Sasuke frowned. "What was I thinking?"

.

.

.

**Author Note: I really want to work with this story so I am trying to keep my pace slow because I have a habit of rushing things along so work with me. Pardon any mistakes and Oh review… please…**


	7. Choices

Bully

Chapter 7 – Choices

Hinata stuffed her things in her bag and took the back road to her house. She smiled as she got to her house. "Safe…"

"From what?" She jumped out of her skin. She turned slowly and a smile formed.

"Neji!" She hugged her cousin. He laughed and hugged her back. "When did you get back?"

"Maybe a few hours ago…"

She gasped as her dad came out of the house. "Surprise Hinata!" She looked back. "I went to pick him up a few days ago"

She couldn't have been any happier. They walked in the house. Neji nudged her. "Why were you hiding?"

She looked down. "No reason…"

"You're lying, but that's fine. You'll tell me sooner or later, though I prefer sooner" She smiled and nodded. Neji knew about Sasuke, but he kept a watchful eye and he would just smirk.

Why wasn't anyone concerned with her well-being?

They went out to eat and her father turned in early. Neji sat on the couch and pulled his extra-long hair out of its pony. "How is that Uchiha boy?"

She stared at her cousin. "He… is not very mean… I… don't understand!"

Neji laughed. "Do you seriously not get it?" She blinked. "Hinata… how are you in all AP classes and don't understand him by now?"

"Nii-san!" She held her face. "What am I missing?"

"It's not my place to say anything…" He stood. He smirked and kissed her forehead. "My little cousin… still has the brain of a first grader"

She gasped. "That's not nice!"

He yawned. "Doesn't change the fact that I still love you!" He walked upstairs. She frowned.

What was going on? She was going to ask him tomorrow…well Monday. She was going to ask him Monday. She wanted to know why is he purposely setting out to make her life crap! She went upstairs to take a shower and went to bed.

.

.

.

The next day Hinata, Neji and Hiashi went out to get some ice cream. She had a nice day with her father and cousin. There weren't many days where all of them were together and happy. Neji was going to college Suna and would only come home for short amounts of time.

She smiled as random women stared at Neji, he awkwardly turned him down.

"Tenten and I are engaged"

Hinata figured it would happen soon. They were so happy together. She didn't see how exactly, their personalities clashed all the time, but Neji is in love with her so Hinata was happy too.

Her father was talking about the highlights of his business trip, they didn't care but it was the polite thing to do.

The weekend flew by, Neji took her to school that Monday morning. She sucked in air as Gaara parked three cars down and Sasuke just pulled in. Hinata slid down in her seat. "Nii-san…"

He smiled. "Face your fears, cousin…" He spoke calmly throwing the Uchiha a small nod. Hinata got out and walked quickly into the school. She saw Gaara walking towards her and she saw Sasuke walking in front of her.

She walked up barely keeping up. "H-hey…"

He looked back. "What?"

She stood in front of him. "I want to talk to you"

"Why?"

She blinked. "Can I talk to you after school?"

He sighed. "Why should I?"

Hinata stomped her foot. "Yes or No…I just want a straight answer from you!" He smirked. She blushed slightly. "Yes or No?"

"I'll see…" He walked passed her. She looked back. She was personally tired of his weird behavior they were almost adults and he was acting like a child! A big brat who just wanted everything his way, She scoffed and followed him behind.

.

.

.

The end of the day came faster than she thought! She didn't exactly plan what she was going to do… maybe she could just say it from the top of her head… or heart whichever was speaking louder.

She walked into the parking lot and saw Sasuke was talking on the phone, though his back was to her something told her he was either angry or getting there pretty fast. He threw the phone in the car and let out a low growl.

"S-Sasuke…" He turned around quickly and sighed.

"I forgot about our little talk," He ran a hand through his hair. "Would you like to run an errand with me?" She stepped back and looked down.

He had forgotten? She sighed and nodded. She slid into his car and he pulled out. She noticed his face was in a deep frown. "Is everything fine?" He didn't reply, she didn't take it personally maybe it was something bigger on his mind than a talk with a girl. She looked out the window…

"I suppose…" He mumbled. She looked over and he was shaking! She gasped. His face was filled with sadness.

"Sasuke pull over!" She tried not to yell. He turned into an abandoned building's parking lot. She sighed as he turned off the car. She touched his arm. "What's wrong?" He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm fine…"

"You're not…"

He looked down at her hand on him and snatched it away. "Why does it matter?" He got out the car. She got out.

"I…don't know!" She yelled.

He looked back. "Then don't act like you care!"

She closed her eyes. "If you weren't such a jerk we could be friends?" She gasped as he sped walked to her, she flinched as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Do you think I want to be friends with you?" He growled in her face. She whimpered. "Do you?"

"N-no…" She ripped out of his grip. "Then take me home!" She turned her back to him. "I just want to know why you were so mean to me." She let her head hang. "What did I do to you?" She whispered.

He bit his lip and walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Because I hate you so much…" He heard she huff. He turned her around and grasped her chin. She stared at him until their lips met. Sasuke didn't hold back this time, frankly because the girl was well pass clueless to his emotions.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. He bit her lip before pulling away. He touched her collar and led her to the car. She turned to open the door before he turned her around again and kissed her deeply again.

Hinata was feeling so many emotions.

Confusion

Frustration

Infatuation… maybe

Confusion

And something else she couldn't quite put her tongue on… oh that's right!

She moaned and he took that time to explore her mouth. She felt his hand touch her hip. She ran a hand through his amazing surprisingly soft hair. He pulled away and kissed on her neck. She hissed and grabbed his shoulders. He pulled away. "Do you get it?"

She stared at him. "N-no…" She breathed.

He clenched his fist. "Get in the car."

"What am I supposed to get?" She asked. He walked away the car and got in. "Please tell me…"

"I… you are such a retard!"

She frowned. "What is going on?"

He rolled his eyes. "You are so stupid"

"Stop calling me names!" She yelled. He looked over and threw the keys in the backseat. "What are you doing now?" He grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. She squealed when her face landed in his chest. He lifted her head up. "You're so bipolar!"

He attacked her lips with his, she couldn't argue in this spot. So she simply repeated his actions. He pulled her over more until she was basically in his lap. Her back was against the door, one leg draped over his and other awkwardly folded. "You'll be more comfortable in my lap" He mumbled in her ear.

She pressed her lips. "I would be more comfortable in my seat…" She whispered. He shrugged and pulled her body over his. She got situated in her seat and put on the seat belt. "T-thank you…" He nodded absently and started the car again.

He chuckled on the way to where ever they were going. "I was supposed to be leaving you alone…" He shrugged. "I'm not doing a good job"

She patted her hair. "Why?"

He looked over. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Nothing is! I…"

"You…?"

"I am so confused…" She breathed.

He smirked. "Why?" He stopped the car into another parking lot.

"Because you say you hate me so much yet… you are kissing me… a lot" She looked down.

He nodded. "That is confusing…" He looked over. "You'll get over it"

She slapped him. "No I won't!" He squeezed her thigh; she held back a scream and pushed his face into the window. He grabbed her hand. She slapped him again with the other hand, this time he paused. She crawled into the back seat. "I'm s-sorry" He chuckled and turned back.

"Switching seats isn't going to save you" He crawled back, she tried opening the door but it was set on Child Lock. He grabbed her legs and pulled her down. She pinched his face until he kissed her exposed collar bone. She gritted her teeth.

He rested a hand on her exposed stomach. He kissed her neck and hovered over her lips. She stared at him. "Do it" He said calmly. She bit her lips and watched his hovering over hers. She reached up slowly and pulled his head down. She lead the kiss this time, Sasuke chuckled over her skin.

Hinata looked at him. "What?" He started tickling her and she replied in uncontrollable laughter. "S-Stop!" She giggled.

Suddenly he paused then crawled into the front seat. She sat up overwhelmed. He put his hand up. "Stay. Back. There." She finally caught her breath.

Had that really just happened? Had she really been kissing him? Had he really just changed emotions that quickly? She held her chest and watched him from the front seat.

She was mad! Not like mad at him or mad at the situation…just thinking about it made her face turn an ever brighter red. She was mad at herself, this was a boy who made her hate that she existed yet her she was kissing him in his back seat like a rebellious teenager she could only dream about being.

She touched her lip and looked out the window.

Did she still hate him?

Did she dislike him?

Could she even stand him?

She could stand his lips though… she looked up and at the same moment he glanced from the rear view mirror. He gripped the steering wheel. "I'm taking you home"

She didn't argue just tried to stay quiet in the awkwardness of the car.

Boy, was that hard.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Switching it up a bit, hope you like it! Review!**


	8. Kiss & Tell

**Author Note: Sorry about the wait. Thank you to all the lovely reviewers! *nods* So on with the story!**

Bully

Chapter 8 – Kiss & Tell

She sighed at the local coffee shop. She stared at her Vanilla Frappuccino. Things were weird, very weird.

"I know right, Ino!" She looked up and saw Sakura and Ino walk in with large bags and huge smiles. She wanted to disappear from the world. She opened her book. "Hinata?" Sakura giggled.

Sasuke and Sakura were together, weren't they? She looked up at the pink haired girl and smiled. Sakura gave Ino a look and sat down. "I haven't spoken to you in like forever, Hinata!" Ino smiled.

Ino was nice… when Sakura wasn't around. Many people thought that Ino was just like Sakura in every way but she was actually sweet. During Hinata school years in general, after everyone would ignore her and Sasuke would bully her, Ino would come over to make sure she was okay.

When the teacher would partner them up, Ino told her that she would ask the teacher personally to put them together. Ino was Hinata's secret friend. They didn't speak in public but when they did it was always a nice time. Then Ino met Sakura, became a cheerleader and best friend… though she was still secretly nice.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "I agree…" Which was kind of a lie since they talked last night, she told her everything. Sakura gave a fake laugh.

"Why are you here alone?" She smiled. Hinata pointed lazily to her book and drink. Why else would she be here? Sakura laughed again.

"You know Hinata… I think you should really leave Sasuke alone!" Her fake smile faded into the true frown.

"I… don't mess with him…"

She scoffed. "Of course you do… you are kind of annoying!"

Ino frowned. "Sakura, leave her alone"

"No, Ino…I am just trying to help her! Sasuke doesn't want you… he will never want you. He is with me now… He is mine."

"I am nobody's" They all froze. Ino screamed as Naruto pounced on her. Hinata stuffed her things in her bag.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, my love! When did you get there?"

He crossed his arms. "From the moment you called her name" He sighed. "Matter of fact, leave her alone" He turned. "You're annoying as fuck"

Naruto kissed the blonde's cheek and ran beside his friend. Sakura looked back to find that Hinata was long gone. She crossed her arms. Ino rolled her eyes and walked out. "What's up with you and Naruto?"

Ino looked down and smiled. "He is really sweet…"

She frowned. "I don't like it, you shouldn't talk to him… he is just going to bring you down."

"I don't care what you think Sakura, you must understand that" Ino laughed. Sakura blinked. "It's true… I do what I want when I want to"

Sakura rolled her eyes and they landed on Gaara. He looked at the two girls. Sakura smiled. "I have a job for you…"

.

.

.

Hinata adjusted her bag strap. She really needed a car. She sighed and sipped her drink, just as she did a car pulled up. Naruto stuck his head out. "Hina-chan, need a ride?"

She could have said no but where is the fun in that. She got in the back seat and to her surprise Sasuke was on the other side, she looked up and boxes of ramen were strapped in the passenger side. Only Naruto would buy ramen in industrial size.

"Where to Hina-chan?" He called from the front.

"My h-house…" She glanced over at the stoic Uchiha. Naruto didn't have the biggest car and he had also packed some ramen boxes in the back making the distance between them even closer. Their elbows brushed every now and then. "S-sorry"

He looked over at her and looked back. She sighed and looked out the window. This wasn't the route to her house, matter of fact they were going in the opposite direction. She couldn't even remember if Naruto had ever been at her house. They pulled in fair ground. Naruto got the keys. "You two will talk or will never go home" with that he hopped out and clicked the lock button twice, if it only showed his seriousness.

Hinata tried only the one. "Child lock…" She whispered. She looked at Sasuke. "What are we g-going to do?"

"Stop panicking…" He yawned. "…stupid"

She pouted. "Well let's talk!"

"I rather not…"

"You have anger issues and you take them out on me!" She frowned. She might as well get everything out. "Not only are you bipolar and a jerk… you are cruel without reason!" She clenched her fist. "You made me hurt so much in my life" She felt her eyes burning but refused to look away.

He watched her a second.

She choked back a sob. "I will never get those memories back! You bullied me for no reason! I guess I deserve it though… I'm weak and a burden to everyone" Tears fell from her eyes. "I make everything so much harder… I'm sorry" She covered her mouth.

He snatched her arm and pulled her until his lips hovered over her ear. "Don't you ever say that again"

She pushed him back. "Why not?"

He shook his head. "It's not true…"

She shook her head. "I don't know what to believe, you change so much…"

He laughed. "I am trying to leave you alone! It's hard when shit like this happens. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to be near you. I swear when I get near you I feel like I'm being suffocated."

Tears fell harder. "What did I do?"

"You bumped into me in elementary school"

She stared at him. "You hated me for that?"

"No…I hated the way you looked at me"

She grabbed her hair. "That doesn't make any sense" He shrugged. She pushed him. "Tell me!" He grabbed her wrist. "No, tell me!" She tried standing as much as you can in a car. He watched her and grabbed her hips. "Stop it… please…"

"You don't want to know…" He looked up at her. She put her hands on either side of his head. One knee was resting on the seat and the other to the floor for support. She put her forehead on his. "Ignorance is bliss, freak"

She slapped him. He smirked and looked back up. "Who is the bully now?" She frowned.

"I don-" He grabbed the back on her neck and pulled her to him until their lips connected. He bit her lip and pulled her to sit on him, she did slowly. "Stop doing this…" She mumbled in his neck.

He grabbed her hips. "This?" He pulled her into a light kiss. "Or that?"

"B-both…"

He shook his head. "I like it…"

"But you just said being near me suffocates you"

He sighed. "Yeah well I rather die near you than breath…"

She paused. "Wait…" He smirked and captured her lips. She groaned as his hand slipped under her shirt. She grabbed his hand just as they heard yelling. Hinata looked out the window and Sakura was coming to the car. "L-let me go…" He groaned and let her slip out of his grip.

"Sakura!" Naruto tried pulling her away.

"Get off of me Naruto!" She got to the door. "Open the door." He did.

Sakura gasped seeing both of them. Sasuke's hair was a mess and clothes were messed up. Sasuke rubbed his eyes. "Naruto you are a slave to the cat"

"I'm not!" He pouted. Hinata blinked. Her lips were swollen and shirt was unbuttoned at the top. "Whoa, what did y'all talk about?"

She blushed. "C-can you t-take me h-h-home" She covered her face.

Sakura gawked. "Sasuke what about us?"

"There is no us…" He yawned.

"What do you mean, there is no us!"

Sasuke looked over. "I wish I had my car…"

Sakura scoffed. "Fine! Fine Sasuke… you'll be sorry!" She turned. "I was the best thing you ever had!"

"That's cool." Naruto looked like he wanted to run after her but decided against it.

"Hinata…let's get you home…"

She looked down. This is why she stayed alone, too much drama.

.

.

.

He pulled up the Sasuke's house. "I'll take you home" He mumbled. She nodded absently and got out the car.

"I… have to go to the bathroom" She whispered. He nodded and led her into his house. Itachi was walking around in his boxer. Hinata gasped and covered her eyes.

"Itachi… cover yourself"

He laughed. "Oh my… little Hinata-chan!" He ignored Sasuke and walked over. "You are so cute!" He hugged the girl. Her face was on fire, which was currently pressed to his built bare chest.

"I-Itachi-kun…" She whimpered. Sasuke was yelling at his brother as Itachi kept her in his grip. She was trying not to touch his skin… it was just as hot as Sasuke's. She tried pushing away but the feel of his abs made her face hotter. "I-Itachi-kun!" They paused and looked at her. He let her go. She stepped back. "I have to g-g-go to the b-bathroom"

They nodded. "Second door to your left" Sasuke said going to the living room. She nodded and went down the hall. Once she got there, she realized that their bathroom was huge. The mirror covered the whole wall. She ran some water. She looked in the mirror.

"Hinata… pull yourself together and state your purpose! Don't take no for an answer!" She coached herself. "Don't let him get too close" She smiled and walked out.

"Sasuke…" No answer.

"Itachi-kun?" Nobody.

She walked to the living room. No one was there. She looked down. "I thought…" She heard a car start she ran to the window and saw that Itachi was driving away. "Where is Sasuke…"

She walked down the hall, opening every door. She opened one door. The walls were tan and lined with gold. The bed was bigger than any big she had ever seen. The comforter was a shiny gold color and the carpet was fluffy and white. The window was huge and looked out into a dead garden. She walked inside.

Something told her that this was their parents room. She walked to the night stand and there were three photos. One of Sasuke and Itachi, the second of that woman who she assumed was his mother and their father but that one was broken and the last one was of the whole family. She picked it up.

They were really dusty. She smiled at little Sasuke. He was just as evil then as he is now. She smiled. This room felt so warm…cozy.

She got up and walked out. She walked down the hall to his bedroom. He was laying there with his eyes close. She walked up to him. He seemed to be sleeping so peacefully. She brushed his hair out of his face. He grabbed her arm. "S-sorry…"

"Where have you been?"

"L-looking for you…"

He turned on his side. "Stop looking at me like that…"

"Like what?"

"Like you are scared"

"You're scary…"

The room was silent. "Should I take you home now?" She bit her lip.

"N-no…" She took in a deep breath. "I want to stay for a while…" She exhaled. "Is that alright?" He patted the area in front of him. She walked around and laid down uncomfortably. He looked up and closed his eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

He looked over. "You…"

She looked over. "Why?"

"Because I have a brain that process thoughts…"

She scoffed and turned. She felt his wrap his arms around her. "I want you to tell me, honestly…"

"Tell you what?" He mumbled in her back.

"Tell me why do you act this why?"

"…long story"

She closed her eyes. "I have time…"

He chuckled and rolled her over. "I don't understand how all of this has happened and you are still clueless"

She blinked at him. "Clueless to what?" He rolled them over. She pushed her hair out of the way. He ran a hand up her thigh. She gasped and grabbed it.

"Do you really want me to stop?"

She blushed. "What kind of question is that?"

"One that needs an answer"

"I… don't know" He nodded and rolled them back over. He kissed her neck and ran a hand up her thigh. She bit her lip. "Why did you bully me?"

"Because I was a kid…"

"And in high school?"

He pulled up her shirt until her stomach was showing. He kissed her stomach like the first time. His hands traveled to her skirt. "Because I'm horny…"

She blushed. "Stop avoiding the question…"

He stopped. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you bully me?" She yelled.

"I wanted to see you cry" She slapped him. He pushed her to the bed. She pushed him off and got up. He got up and she slammed the door in his face. "Wait Freak!" He called. She was fuming. He opened the door and grabbed her arm, slamming her into the wall. He bit her neck hard. She whined and pushed him into the other wall biting his collar bone. He hissed.

She ran into the kitchen. He caught her by the waist. She turned and kicked him in the leg. She giggled as he rolled over. That changed when he pulled her down. She groaned. He climbed on her. "Someone is getting rough…" He breathed in her ear.

"Maybe…" She scratched his back with all her might. He stared at her feeling the marks form. He bent and bit her lip until she screamed. She rolled them over and bit his ear. He grabbed her waist and pulled her off.

She got up. He smirked and walked into the living room. He felt her jump on his back. "You are a j-jerk!" He shook her off on the couch. He grabbed her inner thigh. She hissed.

"Tell me what I really am" She felt his hand travel up. She grabbed his hand but didn't move it. He chuckled. "Just say it…"

"S-say what?"

He smiled. "You aren't always such a good girl are you…Hinata-chan?" He breathed in her ear.

"I don't understand!" He moved his hand up. She bit her lip. He stared at her. "W-what do you want me to say?"

"Say… whatever you need to." He moved his hand.

She frowned. "You…are a big b-bully"

"That's not what you want to say…"

She sighed. "You are an asshole" She looked at him with a straight face. He nodded and stood. She couldn't read his emotions at this point. "You're a b-bipolar a-asshole" He smiled devilishly.

He touched his chin. "Have I finally broken you?"

She gasped. "B-broken me…? I am very much put together"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Oh really…care to make a…" He paused and his eyes shined. "Friendly bet?"

She closed her eyes. Silence filled his home. She smiled a bit and looked up. "Sure…"

.

.

.

**Author Note: Not much to say… review please! This wasn't supposed to take this long to upload but I haven't had my laptop all week… so to make it up I will make chapter 9 longer and hopefully start to piece the puzzle for you until then. BYE and remember I Love Reviews.**


	9. To The Beat

Bully

Chapter 9 – To the Beat

Hinata crawled in her bed.

_Maybe starting a bet with him wasn't a good idea…_

She covered her blush. "I should just have come home when he asked…" She felt her face getting brighter. "I can't believe I was so FORCEFUL" She rolled on her back and touch the sore bite mark on her neck. She sighed. "I have to stop talking to myself"

Spring break starts tomorrow and so does the bet.

_**Flashback**_

_**She smiled. "Sure…"**_

_**He nodded and got up. Her eyes followed him to the computer desk, he grabbed a notebook and sat on the bed. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He chuckled. "I know much of a good girl you are…"**_

"_**You don't know me!" She watched him write. "What happens when I win?"**_

"_**Sounding confident, eh?" He nodded. "If you win then I do whatever you want for a week and vice versa"**_

"_**Are there limits?" She mumbled. He looked up and shrugged.**_

"_**What do you mean?" He smirked.**_

"_**You can't… you know… make me do…" She blushed. "you know…"**_

_**He sighed. "Even if I wanted to I wouldn't have to force you…"**_

_**She frowned. "That's not true"**_

_**He looked up. "That's debatable…"**_

_**She pushed him. He laughed. "Are you finished?"**_

_**He nodded and held the sheet up there in neat handwriting were the days of the week and beside them was a different task. "It's a list of things that only you think are bad and you must complete them, of course I or Naruto will either supervise" She took the paper. He smiled. "Or you can just back out now?"**_

"_**I w-w-will do it"**_

_**He chuckled. "Since Spring break starts tomorrow… it makes everything so much more interesting"**_

_**She looked over the day Friday which was tomorrow.**_

_**Friday: Go to a wild party**_

_**Her face flushed. Of course she never went to a party, she didn't really like being surrounded by people so partying wasn't her cup of tea. To be honest she hated loud music and crazy teenagers or it could be the fact of being bullied by Sasuke for years and not having any real friends, people tend to look over you and that meant party invites too…**_

_**She blinked. "I don't know who is having a party…"**_

_**He stood. "Shikamaru actually…"**_

_**She gripped the paper. "Oh…"**_

_**He looked at her. "I'm not forcing you, you could easily say no…" He pushed her loose hair behind her ear. "And be my slave for the week"**_

_**She looked up. "I can d-d-do this!"**_

_**He chuckled. "I'll pick you tomorrow at eight"**_

"_**E-eight, that's late…"**_

"_**Pass your curfew?"**_

"_**My father is barely home…" She sighed. "It's fine…"**_

_**He patted her head. "Remember wear something…" He thought about his words. "That exposes some skin…besides your face"**_

_**She blushed. "I…"**_

"_**Problem?"**_

"_**N-no…"**_

"_**Good"**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

She had to admit she was excited. It would be her first party EVER. She smiled. She would ask Neji for some fashion advice.

The morning came before she knew it. She told Neji about the bet and he just smiled and agreed. He went to get her hair and nails done.

"Hinata you are going to put that on!" He pushed the clothes to her. She pushed back.

"Nii-san I will when you bring me the rest of the fabric!" She blushed.

He frowned. "I took time out of my resting to help you after you asked me, this isn't my own will, so Hinata Hyuuga you are putting this on!"

She grabbed the clothes quickly and ran into the dressing room.

After fifteen minutes Neji got fed up and started yelling.

She came out. He nodded. "Prefect"

.

She took a shower and looked at the time. "It's seven already?" Neji knocked at the door. She turned and Tenten was standing there with a huge stomach. Hinata gawked. "You're pregnant!"

Tenten smiled. "Hello to you too, darling" Hinata hugged her. "I heard about the party! I am so happy he finally confessed! I was beginning to think-" Neji coughed. She looked over. "Oh…"

"Confess what?"

She laughed awkwardly. "That going to social events would be good for you!" Hinata blinked and shrugged and rubbed her swollen belly. She turned. "Neji, a word" He nodded.

Tenten pulled him out. "Is the boy mad?"

"I think this is his way of asking her out" He cross his arms. "Why is my cousin so…"

"Slow?"

"No… she just doesn't catch on as fast"

Tenten rubbed his back. "I love her but how can you not catch on to THAT!" Neji shrugged. They walked back in. Hinata was staring at herself in the mirror. "Let's get started!"

.

.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and got out the car. He rubbed his nose. He was secretly hoping that she didn't come out with a robe or anything too fancy. He smiled maybe she would surprise him with a face mask. He chuckled and knocked on the door.

A very pregnant Tenten was staring at him. "You are a punk, Uchiha"

He raised an eye brow. "What did I do?"

"Why haven't you told her yet? If you are waiting on her to realize it on her own then my kids will be having kids!"

"I am…waiting, you look fat by the way" He yawned. She pinched his nose. He growled. "Where is she?"

"Coming, stop that!" She smiled. "It isn't like this is a date…"

He rolled his eyes. "Why would I take her to a party for a date?"

She shrugged. "You're not very traditional when it comes to girls"

"Whatever…"

"Tenten…" Tenten moved out of the way as Hinata walked out. Sasuke felt like his eyes were about to bleed.

Hinata walked out with her hair in a tight bun with her bangs hanging around her face, her face had light makeup on it. Her outfit consisted of shear blue shirt with a white undershirt, ripped jean shorts, ripped shear leggings and black boots. "You didn't mess up" He composed himself. She smiled.

"See you later guys!" She decided to ignore Sasuke. They waved her off.

They got in the car. "I didn't think you would do it…"

She smiled. "Me either… but making memories, I am making memories!" She said very hopeful.

"I guess so…" He nodded.

.

.

He pulled up to Shikamaru's house. It seemed quiet. There were cars along the road and in the yard but it was quiet. Hinata smiled. This was better than she thought. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and led her in the house. Hinata blinked. There wasn't anybody in the house!

"This is a party?" She asked looking at all the fancy glass wear and furniture, everything was either white, beige or black. He smirked and led her through the house. She suddenly felt musical vibration. "It's underground?"

He didn't speak just led her down the semi-dark stairs where the music got louder as they progressed. He opened the door and music flooded into her ears. People were everywhere. This was the biggest basement she had ever seen.

She knew the house sat on a hill but she never knew it was because of this huge basement. The only lights were the black lights and flashing lights. She smiled as Naruto and Shikamaru came into view. "Hinata came!" Naruto yelled hugging her. She blushed. She could barely hear anything if it wasn't the music.

"The food and stuff is over there!" Shikamaru pointed. Hinata grabbed his arm.

"Why is it in the basement?"

He chuckled. "This part of the house completely sound proof from the outside."

That made so much sense. Sasuke grabbed her chin. "Do you want a drink?" He whispered. She nodded.

"A-Ah thank you…"

She sat at the small couch and noticed there were four rooms of different colors…red, blue, yellow and black. Gaara sat down. "I didn't know this was your scene?"

She looked up and instantly remember the kiss… it wasn't at all like Sasuke's. It had a strange feel to it. She blushed. "I…Sasuke brought me"

"Figures… you know, he is really popular for these kinds of things"

She blinked. "I don't quite understand…"

He chuckled. "He brings new girls to these type of parties get them drunk…and well you know the rest"

She looked down. "You don't know Sasuke…"

He absently sat closer. "I don't think you know Sasuke" He smiled. "But I'm sure you will find out…"

She looked up. "About what?"

He sighed. "I really shouldn't say…"

She played with the fabric of her shirt. "Why did you bring it up?"

"I was just trying to warn you…"

"About what exactly?" Hinata was getting upset, worried and… another emotion she couldn't describe.

"Well I heard that he punched his previous girlfriend for talking to another dude, I mean I'm sure you know of his…less than nice ways"

She shook her head. "I don't believe you"

He smirked. "I'm not trying to make you do anything Hinata, I have your best interest at heart and let's face it he doesn't" He looked over. "Or he wouldn't be flirting with Sakura right now…" He pointed to the table. Sakura was latched onto Sasuke who wasn't exactly pushing her away.

She shouldn't be mad right? They weren't together or anything. She looked down. "Oh…"

He nodded. "Let's have a dance, eh?"

"I don't think so"

He grabbed her wrist. "Hinata it will be fun, trust me" She stood. Sasuke walked over.

"Are you okay Hinata?" She pressed her lips. He looked at Gaara. "Did he hurt you?" He looked down at her captured wrist. "My…my, Sabaku… I leave for a moment and you're trying to steal her?"

"Steal? Are you implying that you own her" Gaara laughed.

Hinata looked at Sasuke who just smiled. "I don't own her but she is MINE so leave her alone"

"Do you like that Hinata?" They looked down at her.

"I…I h-have to g-g-go to the b-bathroom!" She ran pass them. Honestly, she didn't know where anything was but she had to go. Gaara was saying things but then Sasuke would do things and… She grabbed her head. Why is everything so confusing?

Someone grabbed her arm. Sasuke was standing there. "You don't even know where the bathroom is…"

"I…" She snatched away. "You…"

"Breath and start again…"

"I heard that…"

"Whatever you heard it's likely to be a lie"

"You didn't punch your ex and you d-don't get girls drunk to…you know"

He laughed. "What ex? I don't get into relationships and no, I don't even drink"

Yeah, because any girlfriend wouldn't let her boyfriend bully a girl…

She looked down. "I feel stupid"

"It's fine…" He sighed. "You are…" She gasped. "Gaara probably heard that for the low class part of school…"

"I didn't say it was Gaara" She mumbled.

He yawned. "I knew it was… He really likes you"

"Is that bad?"

"I suppose… you're mine… seriously I have been saying this for years, what don't people get?"

"What do you mean I'm yours…"

"Exactly what I said" He paused as she looked down.

"Let's dance!" She blurted out,

He smiled and nodded. He led her back to the party. She couldn't even tell what song was on but everyone was just dancing and laughing. She smiled. He grabbed her waist gently as the song changed. She laughed and held him back. "You're so stupid"

She got on her tip-toes. "How?"

He chuckled and kissed her ear. "Dummy…"

She just rested her head on his chest. She looked up at him. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

She blushed. "Kiss me…"

"I've told you…" He kissed her neck.

"Is that all?" She asked.

He smirked. "I suppose…"

She pushed him away. "Gaara was right…" He raised an eyebrow. She frowned. "You only want me for…that"

"Gaara is an idiot"

She crossed her arms. "I don't want you to talk to me again…" She frowned. "I am serious… you can push, pinch or do anything because I refuse to talk to you ever again"

He frowned. "You seriously believe that baka?"

"Yeah… I d-do"

He nodded. "Do you want to leave?"

"Not with you…" She pushed pass him.

Was she crazy? How was she going to get home? Maybe that was harsh… It was really harsh! She looked down. No, she had a right to be angry! He only wanted her for that one thing her father warned her about. He was a horny bipolar jerk! She ran through the people until she found red hair.

"You're back?" He smiled. She nodded.

"I w-want to hang out with you"

He wrapped his arm around her. "Thought you'll never ask"

.

.

.

Sasuke kicked his car. "Omg Sasuke!" He turned and Sakura was frowning. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

He looked over at her hazy. "Good…"

She grabbed his arm. "Let me take care you honey…" She smiled. He nodded absently. She almost cheered. "Open your car…" He opened it.

"What are you trying to get out of me?" He breathed as she pushed him into the backseat.

"Nothing…" She sat on his lap. "I want to show you all that I can give you"

"I don't love you, Sakura…"

She kissed his neck. "I don't need you to…just let me love you for the moment" She pushed his shirt over his head. "I didn't know you had a tattoo…" She traced the tattoo on his chest.

"If you're going to do this then do it…stop talking" He growled. She smiled.

He pushed up her skirt to only find that she didn't wear any underwear. He reached into his wallet. She grabbed his arm. "You don't have to…"

He growled. "What did I say?" She giggled and nodded. She unzipped his pants for him, after he was done. He grabbed her hips and ease into her, despite the rumors Sakura wasn't loose by any means he wouldn't be surprise if she had spread the rumors herself to become popular, it wasn't the wisest thing to do but she was stupid and he was pissed.

How dare Hinata get mad at him? She had no right! He didn't use girls…beside the one currently working his member. He closed his eyes and imagine Sakura had long navy hair and big lavender eyes. He pretended the lips sucking on his skin was her plump lips. He groaned just thinking about it.

Sakura's nails dug into his shoulder. He grabbed her hips and pushed himself deeper into her core. She was biting her lip so her screams wouldn't attract attention. "S-Sasuke…" He groaned and released himself. She got off. He sighed. She smiled and pulled her skirt down. "Did you enjoy that?" He grabbed her leg.

"Not yet…" He muttered. She gasped as he pulled her back on his lap. "One more time, Hinata…" She gasped.

"You called me HER!"

He opened his eyes. "Do you honestly care?"

She paused. "I suppose not" She giggled and crawled back over.

.

.

.

Gaara gave Hinata a drink. She sighed. "Are you still thinking about that loser?" He smiled. He took her to one of the upstairs bedroom. She assumed it was a guest room.

She looked up. "I…" She sighed. "Y-yes…"

"You can't a jerk ruin your outlook on other guys"

"I'm not! He is my only look…if that makes sense"

He rest his hand on her knee. "Let me be a new one…"

She stared at him. "I don't know Gaara… you stole my real kiss"

He smirked. "Then let me give it back?" She gasped when he reached over and kissed her neck. It didn't feel like Sasuke. He took her groan as a sign of liking it but in reality she was groaning because she was thinking about the onyx eyed boy. He kissed her lips softly. "How was that?"

She blinked. "H-huh?"

He smirked and kissed her. She pushed him back. "Is something wrong?" She watched him.

"I don't…I don't do that…"

He chuckled. "Have you ever did that before?"

"N-no…"

"Then how would you know?" She bit her lip. "That is so sexy…" She covered her face.

"I should g-get going now…" She stood and walked to the door. He grabbed her and pushed her to the wall. She whimpered.

He kissed her neck. "It seems you only respond well when someone is abusing you"

"S-stop it!" She was caught in his grip. He looked her in the eyes.

"Do you honestly want me to stop?"

Her eyes started to water. "You h-hurt me…"

He growled and let her go. "Why can Sasuke do it and it's okay!" He yelled. She covered her mouth. "Why?"

"I…" She had to leave now. Nobody would hear her from up here. "I…He doesn't hurt me…" She whispered.

"He doesn't hurt you? I saw him pushing you, calling you names…"

She wiped her eyes. "I…" Why couldn't she speak right? Gaara was such a sweet guy at first but he was hurtful… she knew her back would be sore in the morning. "I have to go…"

"Then leave…" He said walking back to the bed.

She ran outside. She felt tears run down her face.

.

.

.

Sakura got up the car. Sasuke got out. She smiled and lend to kiss him but he put his hand in the way. "No…"

"Sasuke after that and you are still acting that way?" She pouted.

"I told you how I felt?"

"But Sasuke…" He looked pass her as Hinata ran out the house crying. He walked away from the pink haired girl.

They made eye contact. "What… Why the fuck are you crying?" He growled.

"C-can you take m-me h-home" She wiped her eyes. "Please…"

He grabbed her wrist and brought her to his car. Sakura scoffed. "Seriously Sasuke!"

"Go away now…"

She flipped her hair and walked away. Hinata got in the front seat. He rolled down the windows trying to get the scent of Sakura out of the car. "W-what happened?"

He looked over. "We had sex" She nodded and stared out the window. "What happened to you?"

She looked over. "He p-pushed me…" She looked down. "And y-yelled at me"

"I'll kill him" He growled. "Do you see what happens when you leave me?"

She gasped. "I am not yours…"

"You are…" He spoke calmly.

"You are Sakura's"

He chuckled. "That's funny…"

"I don't get it…"

"I'm not surprised" She pouted and looked out the window again. "I'm sorry, freak"

She looked over. "For what, jerk?"

He smirked. Fair enough… "I just thought I should say it"

She blinked. "Okay…"

He pulled up to her house. They sat there. "Well? Do you want a kiss goodnight?" He smirked.

She blushed. "N-no…I just don't see Neji or my father…I'm scared"

"You want to come back to my place?" He looked over.

She heart skipped. His eyes were so dreamy. "N-no…could you make everything is…safe"

He shrugged and got up. She opened the door. It was dark as usual. She ran through and turned on the living room and kitchen lights as she did that Sasuke patrolled the house. "Nobody or nothing is here…"

She sat on the couch. "Will you stay…with me"

"You want me to stay the night with you?" He smirked. "Just so I'm clear"

She nodded. "Stay with me…please"

He nodded and sat on the couch with her. "Don't try any funny business while I'm here"

She blushed. "I w-wouldn't dream of it"

He chuckled. "Maybe you should…I hope you're ready for tomorrow's task"

She sighed. "I guess I would have to be…"

"Of course, freak" He smiled.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Hey! I know you some of you are going to be like NO, Don't make Gaara the bad guy, I love him! Well I do too… BUT I have tricks up my sleeves! Oh, please review… it fuels my fire! I haven't did the questions in a while. What will be the next task? Will Hinata be able to get through it? What's wrong with Gaara? Will Sasuke open up to Hinata? Will Hinata ever get a clue? Well find out next of Dun Dun DUN Bully!**


	10. Secrets

Bully

Chapter 10 – Secrets

Hinata smiled at him from the other side of the couch. "If I have to do something every day of the week you have to do something too"

He yawned. It was already two in the morning and the girl refused to go to sleep. "I suppose I should…"

"Well…you have to tell me a secret each day and at the end of the week you have to tell me your biggest secret!"

He closed his eyes. "Okay, well I'm tired… so there's the first one…"

She pushed him. "No…since it's already the next day you have to tell me two!"

He opened his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Very…"

He nodded. "Well… at the party I got jealous of the fact that Gaara could tell you anything about me and you believe it" She nodded slowly. "Number two…" He put up two fingers. "I feel like shit after having sex with Sakura…" He yawned.

"W-why?"

"Now she's not going to leave me alone…" He looked up. "No more secrets…"

She pouted. "You are such a mystery"

"As that maybe we can get started on your next task"

She blushed. "W-what is it?"

He rubbed his eyes. "Now that you were pushed out your physical comfort zone… You must verbally get out of your comfort zone…"

"I don't understand…"

"When someone makes you made voice your thoughts don't hide behind stuttering"

She nodded. "I… guess I can try that…" She paused. "I figured out one of your secrets"

He looked at her. "I doubt it"

She nodded. "I know it…" She giggled.

"What is it?"

She shrugged. "That's not my task!"

"Well played…Hyuuga well done" He sighed and stood. "I must be going home now…"

She frowned. "I suppose…"

He looked at her. "When I wake up then we can start your task…" He yawned and walked to the door.

"W-who do I have to v-verbally confront?"

He shrugged. "Whoever you wish…"

She nodded. "Well good-night…"

He nodded and walked out.

.

.

.

Next Morning

Sasuke looked at his clock. 1:23pm, he slept most of the day away. Sitting up he went into the bathroom. His hair laid lazily over his eyes and his skin looked a bit tanner than usual. He would have to stay out of the sun before he was like Naruto. He cringed just thinking about it.

He took another shower just to make sure Sakura's germs were gone. He closed his eyes.

"I am going to tell her Friday… I mean what's the worst that could happen?" He looked at himself in mirror. "She could be engaged with someone I didn't know about? She could try to fight me? She could question me? She could…cry? And the worst she could reject me!"

He rubbed his face. "Reject me?" He chuckled. "Impossible!" He laughed.

"Dude are you okay?" He turned and Naruto was standing there with a foxlike grin plastered on his face. "I'm sure that's the first signs of being crazy"

Sasuke frowned. "I'm sure doors are the first signs that entering isn't allowed"

"I see what you did there"

"Yeah…"

He shrugged. "So how was last night? Everything was such a blur but I do remember Hinata-chan looking amazing!"

"She did" He walked into his room and put on a blue shirt. "I fucked Sakura in my backseat" He looked at his friend. Naruto blinked a couple of times.

"You are such a hypocrite!"

"I'll be that…"

"I thought you loved Hinata-chan?"

He sighed sitting on his bed. "I do… I can't explain my actions so I rather not talk about them" Naruto shrugged. "I'm going to tell her about my parents"

"That's big dude…" He looked at his phone and back at his best friend. "Are you sure? I mean you don't even have the balls enough to tell her you love her…"

"I know…" He put on some pants. "But…I have to tell her a secret every day, so at the end of the week…I am going to tell her Friday"

"Awh, Sasuke is being sweet!" Naruto batted his eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Do you think she will accept you?"

"Who knows…"

Naruto nodded. "Well I wish you all the luck!"

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks, now get out of my house"

.

.

.

He pulled up to her house. Ringing the doorbell he thought about her task, he wanted her to get comfortable instead of being trapped in her own little world. Of course, it was his fault that she was even like this. Maybe if he hadn't bullied her, she would have been different, more open and could have even been friends.

He sighed and clenched his fist.

The door opened and Hinata was standing there with her hair clung to her face and a huge sweatshirt on. "I was in the s-shower…come in…" She opened the door. She was soaking wet, he had to control himself. She turned. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I am…"

She smiled. "Wait here…" He nodded and watched her run into her room. He sat on the couch. Almost ten minutes later she came out in her usual attire. "I'm back" She had on a pullover and jeans.

"Is that what you're wearing? It's hot outside…" He watched her play with the hem of her pullover.

"I don't really like not wearing it…"

"You rather have a heat stroke?"

She frowned. "I rather be comfortable"

He shrugged. "Have you thought about your task?"

She nodded. "Of course I have"

He nodded. "Good, I just mean that don't let people walk over you… you are a human like any other…human" He paused thinking about what he said. "Yeah that makes sense"

She giggled. "I know…but it's just easier that way…"

He grabbed her shoulder. "So letting people have their way with you is easier?"

She blushed. "I d-d-didn't mean t-that"

He chuckled. "Don't worry…I'm not going to hurt you"

She folded her legs. "You're really passive aggressive, either you are going to be mean or nice to me" He looked at her smirking. "I m-mean it's not fair for me! I…"

He lend back. "I don't actually care"

She gasped. "That's what I'm talking about! I… you are just playing with my emotions!"

"Your emotions?"

She nodded. "Yes my emotions!"

He chuckled. "Are you upset?"

"Yes…Yes I am!"

He smirked watched her face turn red. This girl just didn't realize how cute she was when she was mad. The way her nose wrinkled and cheeks puffed out. He just wanted to make her angry to bring her back down, it what made him…enjoy the day. "Do you think I care about your emotions?"

She stood. "Actually I do!"

He smirked. "I just like making your life hell, freak."

She grabbed a fist full of his hair. "I will make you bald!"

He grabbed her hands. "You do know that is turning me on right?" She let go and he pulled her down until their forehead touched. "You can't even be mad at me…freak"

She frowned. "Want to bet?"

He grabbed her chin. "Hasn't anyone told you never to make a deal with the devil?" Her eyes widen. "I could have you wrapped around my finger, little girl" He smirked. "I choose not to out of the entertainment you bring me…"

She slapped him. He held his face. "You are a jerk!"

"You are going to get enough of hitting me" He stood.

"I don't think I will!" She frowned. He picked her up. "Put me down Sasuke!" He pushed her against the wall.

"Apologize." He growled. She shook her head. He put her hands above her head. "I said apologize…"

She smiled. "Let me go and I'll do it again"

He put his lip over her ear. "I love this side of you…" He watched her face brighten. "So angry and…" He kissed her neck.

"You still have Sakura germs"

He paused and chuckled. "I might as well spread it" He watched her. She kicked him in the knees. He groaned and fell. She smiled. "You are going to regret that!" She walked away.

"Yeah right!"

She felt herself being picked up. "Sasuke!" He walked down the hallway.

"Where is your room?" He growled.

"I'm not telling you!" She yelled hitting his back with her little fists. He walked to a door that had a colorful purple sign that had: Hinata's Room! "I regret that now…"

He opened the door it looked like a plain room but it had purple decorations. He threw her on the bed. She bounced and frowned. He pushed her down. She gasped as he roamed her body. He paused and looked at her. "Are you not angry anymore?" He asked sweetly.

"I… a-am" She shivered as his hands rested on her thigh. "It's hard to focus!" She breathed. He chuckled and pulled off her sweatshirt, she had on a spaghetti strap shirt under it. He breathed under her collar bone.

"You're mine…" He kissed the spot.

"I am no one's!" She groaned when he bit the spot. She grabbed his hair. "A-ah…Sasuke my f-father will see!"

He smirked over her skin, "I don't care…", and started back. She whimpered.

"I d-do…" She pushed his shoulders down. He sent kisses down her chest. "This i-isn't right…"

He looked up. "How isn't it?"

"We… you are just using me"

He sat up. "I'm not using you…" He looked over. "I can assure you of that…"

She crossed her legs. "How can you?"

He closed his eyes. "Just wait…" She tackled him, holding his hands over his head. He stared up at her. "I am not changing my mind"

She pouted. "Please…" She sat up. He grabbed her hips and sat up. "I want to know…"

He shrugged. "You have been waiting for a while now…you can wait until Friday"

Her eyes lit up. "Friday, why Friday? It's only Saturday!"

"I know what day it is, but I have more important matters to tell you" He sat her beside him. She crawled in front of him. He looked up his eyes were low, almost sad. She touched his knee. "I'm fine… I just don't talk about it often…"

"You don't have to tell me…" She mumbled.

"No I want to…" She nodded and waited for him to finish. "My mother…she…" He sighed and looked up. "My mother killed herself and it was my father's entire fault"

Hinata gasped.

.

.

.

**Author Note: I like to call it a plot thickener! What will Sasuke tell her Friday? What is going on with Sasuke? Is Sakura crazy? Is Naruto ever going to get a date out of Ino? And Hinata, how is she going to react? Found out next time on BULLY. Oh review!**


	11. Truth Is

Bully

Chapter 11 – Truth Is

Hinata put her hand to her mouth. "She killed herself…" He looked down. She touched his shoulder. "You don't have to tell me"

He smirked. "But I have to…I must explain myself…" He looked at the hand that rested lightly on his shoulder. Her touch lit his body on fire and she didn't even know it. "I want to tell you why I hurt you so bad"

She shook her head. "I don't want you to relive anything…"

He sighed. "Hinata, allow me this." His voice had a strange tone of seriousness. She nodded. "It started around the time we were in elementary school. Everything seemed to be fine until one night… well actually a few nights I didn't see my father"

He chuckled. She didn't find a thing funny but she didn't respond just paying attention. He bit his bottom lip. "My mother was a mess, she took to drinking, of course it wasn't around us but we could always tell… She knew he wasn't just doing business on those trips anymore, from the perfume on his clothes, to the lipstick to finding random article of clothing from other women. He was out right showing my mother about his many affairs."

He laid back on her bed, she joined him. "He didn't care about us, especially me or my mother. Yet, Itachi had it worst, he went into a rebellious state and my mother took to drinking more leaving him to run wild…once after school I found her take this strange pills and she would sleep all day" He turned slightly. "I love my mother, but she was a coward"

Hinata cherished her mother. "H-how can you say that?"

He smiled. "How can I not? I was seeing less of my father until I woke up and found all of his things missing, of course he wasn't cruel enough to kick us out because that would ruin his good name" He sighed. "Mother did what she knew how to… drink and pop pills, it drove Itachi to the breaking point. He stopped coming home too… he hated her."

The room fell silent. "I wanted to hate her but at my age I couldn't she was my mother… she stopped talking and started losing weight. She stopped saying that she loved me, she just stared at me…watching me" He looked over. "You reminded me of my mother back then, weak and scared… yet completely enchanting"

She waited to say something but he needed to vent. "You let people push you around like my mother did, I have to walk to school every morning or Itachi's friends would pick me up…I was about six maybe seven then. There was a moment when my father came home… only to belittle her but she loved him… she was an idiot. She told him to take me, of course he refused"

He sat up and clenched his fist. "I got so mad. I had Naruto but that was it and it was fine until she grabbed my father when he tried leaving. I watched my mother being choked, punched and kicked" He looked at her. "I tried to help, honestly I tried…but to no avail" He ran a hand through his hair. "I tried not to show it at school but my violent ways towards you got gradually worst but I never hit you physically."

"Sasuke…"

He closed his eyes. "Then Itachi and his friends picked me up from school one day and we all walked home. Itachi said that his friend Deidara mother said it was okay if we stay with her for a while, we made it home and heard my mother in the bedroom yelling on the phone, screaming over and over "I'll do it! I swear I'll do it!" Itachi opened the door in time to see her stabbing herself over and over again. Yet I walked passed her to the phone and it had my father's number saying the call ended."

"My goodness…" She felt tears coming to her eyes.

He sighed. "When I saw you with those cuts…I lost it. I couldn't lose someone else… I was angry and granted, taking it out on you was not the right way but it was the only way, shortly after that my old therapist gave me a "weed card" and that's how I balance out my stress or whatever"

Tears fell from her eyes. She hugged him. "I am so sorry!"

He patted her head. "Dude, it's my life why are you crying?" She just cried harder. He pulled away wiping her tears. "I don't need your tears… it was in sixth grade I am a big boy now" She sniffled and wiped her face.

"T-thank you for telling me"

He stood up and yawned. "Well now you know why I don't really know how to treat the ones I love" She nodded. He smirked. "I have to go so don't forget the challenge!" He walked out. She laid down clutching her mother's necklace. How could he get over something like that? After his mother's death, his father died in a plane crash. She rolled over.

"Wait… did he…" She sat up thinking about his last words. She shook her head. It could be something he just wanted to say. She sighed. Maybe he did like her, he was giving a lot of clues to it. His actions were the most bipolar thing about him. He would be kissing her one second and the next belittle her. She bit her lips. She did like him. Maybe she liked the way he handled her, maybe she was masochistic and liked the way his touch burned her skin.

She closed her eyes; his scent was so strong and captivating. His past life was such a mystery to her and now that she knew about it she didn't want to… she was almost mad… how can a mother do that to her children. Sasuke was so young; he soaked up the environment around him. When she wore those colored contacts and he got mad… he didn't want her to go down the path as his mother. He didn't want her to change for a male.

She had to admit no matter how mean the Uchiha was; he never let anyone else hurt her. Why was this just coming to her now? She grabbed her hair. What if he confessed to her Friday? What would be the right thing to say?

_**No you jerk, no matter how hard your life is it doesn't give you the right to hurt me… **_

It was true but it wasn't right. Sasuke was a tough boy; she would have given up especially watching his mother kill herself because of their father.

Hinata sighed and sat up to take a shower.

.

.

.

"How did it go?" Naruto slurped his noodles.

"She cried."

Naruto looked up. "Do you think she is going to think you told her for pity?"

"I hope not" He put his head on the bar. "I hate talking about it!"

"It's okay to miss them"

He smirked and looked at his blonde haired friend. "I don't miss them, talking about it bothers me" Naruto didn't say anything, maybe once every two years they would talk about parents but not today. Sasuke wasn't the normal kid, he never mourned for long because he hated them but he loved them at the same time.

"Friday is the big day, I hear all of Konoha is waiting on it!" He said sarcastically. Sasuke chuckled.

.

.

.

Two days pass and he went to the Hyuuga compound. He noticed her father wasn't at home. He growled waiting for the door to open. He saw her balcony open. He smirked evilly.

.

.

Hinata pulled her towel around her body and opened the door going to her dresser. "What a great sight?" She blushed and up and screamed as black eyes stared back at her. "You really shouldn't keep your balcony open any fit guy could get up here"

Her face got brighter but sighed. He watched her. Face flushed, hair was in a messy bun, skin was still wet and painted toenails. He stood and grabbed her shoulders. "It's Thursday" He stated calmly.

"I understand…" She looked away.

He nodded. "Put on some clothes before I rip that towel off." She gasped and ran in the bathroom. Something made her feel like he was deadly seriously. She walked out in some shorts and a big shirt. "Get dressed we are going out into the town"

"Where are we going?"

He turned with a slight smirk. "It's not about the destination but the journey, freak"

She frowned. "Stop calling me that!" He blinked a few times and stood towering over her. He pushed her down on the bed. Her lavender eyes widen slightly. "Sasuke…"

He stared at her. "Should I use force?" She blushed and closed her eyes. He chuckled and kissed her neck. "Get up and dressed" She stared at him. "Or do I have to put on your clothes for you?" She pushed him off. Instead of grabbing her he stood. "Hurry, freak…"

.

.

.

She got in the car and noticed they were going downtown. He parked across the street from a beauty salon. They got out and walked down the road. She had to walk twice as fast to keep up with him. He went into an alley. She paused. "W-where are we going?"

He sighed. "Just trust me…"

She couldn't go into a part of town she rarely knew! He smiled and pulled along. They ran down the alley and finally came to a gate with a large hole. After they got through Sasuke dragged her more. He put a hand of her eyes. "Don't peek!"

He walked her down into a forest like area and turned her. She opened her eyes and there were was a clearing full of huge butterflies. He smiled at Hinata and they ran through them. She had never seen so many butterflies in her life. She giggled as they landing on her head and everywhere else. "What is this?" She laughed.

He pointed into the direction in front of him. "My house is exactly five minutes away, I came here to think" She looked at him. "My secret for the day" She honestly forgot about that! He nodded and shook off the butterflies. "Come, let's go"

They walked out on the side walk. "Why did we take the long way?"

He looked over. "I wanted to…" came his reply.

Before she could get another word out, Ino ran up to them. "Hinata-chan!" Sasuke looked confused. Hinata smiled.

"Hello Ino-chan…"

She panted. "I just left work boy, I am so glad I found you, I am surprised you aren't at the hospital already"

She blinked. "W-why?"

She giggled. "Naruto-kun got food poisoning!"

Hinata raised a brow. "From what?" Sasuke finished.

She sighed. "It's a new ramen shop… he called me sounding horrible" She sighed. "I'm going to see him!" Sasuke didn't wait he started walking to the car. Hinata grabbed Ino and drug her along. They soon pulled up the hospital.

.

.

Naruto face was hilarious. His face was beet red and cheeks were so swollen. Sasuke sighed. "I told you ramen sucks"

"Take it back!"

Hinata ran to him. "Naruto-kun…" He tried smiling as he held her hand. "Are you okay?" He nodded. Sasuke aura became increasingly black as their skin touched. He grabbed her forearm. She turned to him. "W-what?"

He smirked, trying to play off the jealousy that covered his face. "Let the dobe rest…" He mumbled. She smiled and nodded. Naruto knew his friend all too well not to sense the green-eyed monster pulsing inside of him. He truly wondered how Hinata didn't get the picture.

Naruto chuckled. "I agree…I am awfully tired, Hinata-chan!" He tried yawning but his mouth didn't move much.

She blushed. "Sorry, alright… see you later!" She kissed his forehead. "Get some rest…" He nodded trying to ignore the looks Sasuke was throwing him.

Truth be told there was a time Naruto had a crush on Hinata but his friend's crush soared past his and he simply looked elsewhere besides Sasuke would have killed him if he stood in his way.

They walked out and Hinata pushed him. "What is wrong with you?" She spat.

He was amazed by her switching moods but he was the bipolar one, at least he could accept the fact that he may have had some screws loose while Hinata wasn't even put together. "Nothing is wrong with me…" He muttered walking out. She walked with him almost steaming.

"Naruto is your brother and you shouldn't act all jealous all the time! It isn't like you like me, right?" She paused.

"I was not jealous." He lied. She was implying that he liked her, and maybe she was just saying it to found out something.

She stomped her feet and stormed off. He smirked behind the girl. She was falling for him, he could see it in her eyes because he looked at her the same way. Her attitude came from a sense of being comfortable around him. He did enjoy that attitude a lot.

A bit too much… He chuckled thinking of a delightfully mischievous plan.

.

.

**Author Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! The chapter will heat up *wink wink* what to know what I'm talking about because as you know I am very fond of puns and twists, then found out on the next installment of Bully!**


	12. Dreams

Bully

Chapter 12 – Dreams

She stomped down the street, she turned to see if the boy was still following her to her surprise he wasn't. Any trace of him had vanished. Here she was playfully fuming and he wasn't around to worsen it. She pouted and looked up. The sun was setting and her house was really far from here. She sighed and started walking.

She almost jumped out of her skin when a very familiar horn blew at her. She turned slowly and Sasuke was lending out of his car with that all knowing smirk. "How much are you sweet thing?" She gasped and felt a blush coming along. She puffed out her cheeks.

"Priceless!"

"Even better" She fumed and stopped. He stopped the car. "Get in…" She scoffed and kept walking. He got out the car and picked her up. She didn't protest much as he put her gently in the car. She looked out the window. "Are you angry?" She looked over and in Sasuke's opinion in cutest face ever.

"No, I am not angry!" She growled.

He chuckled and rested his hand on her thigh. She blushed and grabbed it. "Are you sure?"

She looked over. "Do you want me to be angry?" He moved up. "Stop it…" She breathed out. Who was she kidding she loved when he touched her! He wasn't going to do anything just try to make her feel uncomfortable. She was brought out of her trance when his hand rested between her now parted legs.

He smirked. "You want me, don't you freak?" His voice had gotten low and unbelievably sexy. Her face must be burning now. His moved his hand to her hair, enjoying the feel of it. He pulled her over dangerously close to his face. Her eye lids fell a bit and lips parted. He pulled back. She blinked and watched him.

"W-what?"

"You didn't answer me" He stated calmly and started the car up and went to take her home. She stayed quiet the whole ride nibbling on her bottom lip and playing with the hem of her shirt. What did he mean by "Do you want me?" that could mean anything! She wasn't ready for the major stuff. She blushed at the thought. Sasuke kissing her everywhere… roaming his hands everywhere… She felt a cold chill run through her body.

She stole a glance at the boy beside her. He was simply focused on the road no emotions held in his face but contentment. She looked out the window. He would pin her to a wall or the floor. She bit her lip again. She wasn't normally like this. She rolled the window down and closed her eyes. The car had become stuffy. She looked over. "It's not l-late… I d-don't want to go home y-yet" She managed to get out.

He looked over for a split second and nodded. She felt the car whip around and before she knew it, they were at his house. She reached to open the door when he grabbed her arm and yanked her to him. Their lip crashed and ignited a crazed frenzy. She pushed him against the door. This was more than kissing.

It was about winning.

Taking place as alpha…

Sasuke wasn't giving up his spot so easily. They pulled away for air. He caressed her cheek. "Come inside…now"

They got out and almost ran to the door. Sasuke fumbled with the key and finally got it open. She couldn't step in correctly before her back was beginning slammed into the wall. She groaned as she hit the light switch hard enough to turn on the light. He stared at her lustfully. "S-Sasuke…" He pulled her to his room.

Her fingers tangled into his hair. He picked her up and threw her on the bed. Before she could stable herself, he was on top of her. She pulled him down. He sucked on the skin on her neck keeping her pinned under him. Sasuke wasn't stupid by any means but this girl made him lose all of his sense. She pulled off his shirt. Her face reddened as she let her index finger trace each muscle, every curve… her finger skimmed over the skin under his navel. She felt him shiver and let out a sigh.

She was in a different world looking at his prefect body. Lavender met onyx. He pulled off her shirt slowly and watched as old scars appeared. She bit her lip as he eyed her like prey. He ran a hand up her stomach stopped at her bra, her breast seemed to be over-filled it. He licked his lips, kissing her bare skin. Her hands found its way back to his soft hair.

He kissed the valley between the over average mounds. She hissed. He hovered over her. "What do you want me to do?"

She blinked. "W-w-what?"

He smirked. "What do you want me to do?"

"I… d-don't know"

He kissed her ear. "You do know, freak…" She frowned.

"I want you to stop calling me that!"

He ran his hands under her bra. She gasped as he massaged one. "What if I don't?" He loved her faces. "Freak…" She grabbed his hands. He chuckled. "I know you want me… stop fighting" She noticed his hands moved as well as his whole body. She sat up. He stood and walked to the dresser in front of his bed. He leaned on it and crossed his arms. "I am not touching you until you tell me what you want."

She bit her lip. "I can't…"

He shrugged and walked to the door. "It's fine…"

She clenched her fist. "S-Sasuke…" She whispered softly but somehow he heard. He turned slightly to witness the girl unclipping her bra. His hand flew to the doorframe. He turned to look at her fully. Her face was surprisingly going back to its normal shade.

He stared at her. "I will ruin you."

She looked down. "I don't care…" He smirked and climbed on the bed. He couldn't help his self she was mouthwatering. He growled and kissed her letting their skin rub. She didn't know the effect she had on him. He grabbed the buttons of her shorts only to hear the doorbell.

Sasuke's skin boiled. Who wanted to die?

Hinata's blush came back. He decided to ignore it. He grabbed her shorts and pulled them off. She giggled and pushed him. He stared at him "Go answer the door" He groaned and walked to the door.

Whoever was here didn't know what time it was. He opened it. Itachi and friends, he hissed. "What do you want?"

Itachi laughed and pushed him out the way. "I live here"

Sasuke grabbed his hair. "Go away… just go"

Itachi looked at his brother. "Is there someone else here?"

.

Hinata pouted. What was taking so long? She put on one of his shirts and tipped down the hallway. She heard many male voices.

"Who are you hiding Sasuke?"

"I am not hiding anyone!"

Sasori laughed. "He is… look at the face!"

She heard Itachi laughed. "Trying to get some, eh?"

"No…No I am not!" Sasuke sneered.

I peeped out. "S-Sasuke…" Everyone looked at her and cheered.

"I am proud of you!" Deidara hugged him.

"I can't believe you-" Sasuke punched Tobi in the stomach.

"I didn't… so just shut up everyone!" Sasuke growled. They murmured at the younger boy. Hinata blushed and forgot what she had on. His shirt barely reached her thighs, it gave her a more innocent look. Deidara smirked.

"Hina-chan… you should leave this bum Sasuke!" He chuckled. "How old are you now?"

She blushed. "I am s-seventeen" All the men stepped back.

"Talk about jail-bait"

Sasuke grabbed her arm. "Leave her alone!"

Sasori smiled at her. "When you turn eighteen, call me" Itachi chuckled at pushed the men outside.

"I will be back later" As all he said before closing the door. Sasuke sighed and turned back. He looked like someone had stolen his favorite action-figure. Hinata sat on the couch running a hand through her tangled hair. He looked at her long creamy legs folded under her body.

"It's late…" He spoke.

She nodded. "Yes, I know…" He walked up and leaned over her. She blushed. He kissed her forehead. "S-Sasuke…"

"Put on your clothes…I'll take you home"

She nodded slowly and walked into his room. He sighed and grabbed his hair. Tomorrow was Friday… He either had to man up…or man up. He almost flinched as arms fell over his shoulders. He felt lips hover over his ear. "I'm ready…"

He wanted so bad to just stay with her…

He nodded and stood. He watched her walk to the front door.

.

.

.

Itachi and the other sat on the couch as Sasuke came back in the house. He threw his keys down and yawned. "Little brother…" Itachi called.

"What do you want?"

Deidara sat up. "Why haven't you told her yet?"

"Yeah, why?"

"If it was me I would have been told her!"

Sasuke growled as Itachi's friends all tried giving him advice. "I'm going to tell her tomorrow so get off of my back!" He spat.

They chuckled.

Deidara chuckled. "So have you hit it?"

He frowned more. "No!"

"He was trying to!" Sasori laughed. "Kami, I can't blame you…Hinata-chan is smoking hot" Sasuke stared at him with the will to kill. "I could just imagine the things I would do to her" Sasuke grabbed his collar.

"What would you do to her?" He growled. Itachi grabbed him.

"Sasori, you know how protective my brother is when it comes to little Hina-chan"

Sasuke stormed into his room and fell on his bed that was filled with the scent of her.

.

.

.

He walked into her house. "Hey freak where are you?" He called.

"In my room!" He heard her yelled. He went into her room. He bit his lip as she came out in a towel again. This one barely covered her body. She smiled at him. "I…have been thinking about yesterday…a lot…"

He tried keeping his focus in her eyes. "What about it?"

She walked over and pushed him on her bed. "I…w-want you…" She blushed. He sat up and smiled at her. "R-really bad…"

He stared at her. "How bad?" He watched her face brighten up ten folds. She grabbed the towel and let it fall to the floor. Sweat started to form on his brow. She covered her face. He reached up. "Are you scared?"

She peeked through. "I…" She nodded quickly. He pulled her naked body of his lap.

"I won't hurt you…too bad" She gasped feeling his physical excitement. She pulled off his shirt. He watched her heavily. Her shaky fingers found his pants button and soon they were laying limply on the ground. He kissed her neck letting her grind into him. He gritted his teeth as she pulled off his boxers. She closed her eyes. He chuckled and laid her down.

She stared at him shyly. "S-Sasuke…"

He kissed her roughly, gripping her wrist tightly. She groaned and slipped out of his grip. She dug her hands into his hair as he flipped them over. "Move on your own time" Her eyes widen.

"B-But I…"

He stared at her. "I mean it."

She eased herself onto him. He gritted his teeth harshly trying to control himself but that thread are being torn as she started to move. He flipped them over not being able to take another second. He wanted her to bad and maybe he was dangerously in love with her.

He loved the sound of her moaning his name. "Sa-Sasuke!"

He smirked. He had won.

"SASUKE!"

.

"Sasuke wake the hell up!" He sat up in a cold sweat looking into bright blue eyes. "Damn, dude!" Sasuke could have killed his friend.

"What?" He yelled.

Naruto chuckled. "You were moaning awfully loud there, having a naughty dream about Hi-na-ta- chaaaaan?" He sang.

He looked up not answering the blond's question. "Why are you here?"

"Support!"

The grumpy Uchiha got up and went to his mirror. "Support for what?"

Naruto stood. "Making sure you go through with your plan, we all know you can pussy out"

He looked at his friend. Did they think he was going to skip his chance? He had plenty of times though. This time was different. He promised himself that if he didn't do it this time that he would really let her go. Seriously.

"Get out."

"I am the support system! Let's pretend I am Hina-chan!"

He raised a brow. "Hell no"

Naruto shrugged. "Pussy."

Sasuke growled. "I am not a pussy, you stupid fuck"

He gasped. "Is that way to talk to Hina-chan?!" He bit his lip nervously like her.

Sasuke threw his hands up. "Fine, dumbass"

He cheered and batted his eyes. "S-Sasu-chan… what do you have to t-tell me?" Sasuke punched him in the face. "What the hell?" Naruto yelled.

"This is retarded."

He rubbed his face. "Fine, I won't help but if you pussy out… I swear Sasuke…" His voice was filled of seriousness.

"Why do you care so much?"

He sighed. "Hinata is a good girl, she doesn't deserve her emotions to be toyed with by a prick like you"

"I know…"

"SO pick your balls up and just tell her"

"I am!" Sasuke grabbed his clothes. "Leave me alone!"

.

.

Hinata patted her sun dress. Why did she wear a dress? She watched the clouds from the porch. It was a beautiful day that's why!

"Freak?"

Out of habit she looked down to see Sasuke walking up to her. "You forgot my task…" She smiled.

He chuckled. "I think you've completed enough." She blushed and nodded. "It's Friday…"

She looked at him. "I know…"

He sighed. "Want to take a ride with me?"

She stared at him. "I g-guess…"

.

.

.

**Author Note: Cliff Hanger! That is all… Please review! Also, as you all know I hate the number thirteen so I will be making a double update! Sneak peek into the next chapter.**

**Hinata panicked. "I don't know what to do!" She cried. Sasuke sighed trying to calm her down. "Do I call for help or pee?"**

**His eyes widen. "Don't pee, definitely don't pee!"**

**She nodded.**

**.**

**Bye for now!**


	13. Perfect Storm pt1

Bully

Chapter 13 – Perfect Storm pt. 1

She walked to the jeep calmly physical, but mentally she was freaking out! Where were they going? What did he want? What was he going to ask her? She put on her seat belt and stole a glance at the boy. He was wearing a tight white v-neck shirt and khaki shorts.

Seems like the summer sun was getting to everyone! She smiled suddenly not feeling so under dressed. The white of his shirt made his skin seem more tan and had his hair seem darker, she could see the tint of blue in his hair. He looked over and his eyes seem to shine in the sunlight.

They were so deep. She could stare for hours… and that's when she realized he was looking at her. "Staring is rude…" He smirked. She blushed and looked out the window. The street started changing into sand.

"W-where are we going?" She watched as the water outline started to come into view. He took her to the Beach. She saw other people and children run and splash in the water and make sand castles. Her face was bright red. She never been to the beach. "The beach!" She squealed in her seat. He looked over.

The seat belt could barely restrain her excitement. He parked and she jumped out the jeep. He grabbed a cooler and a large umbrella. "Come along…" He mumbled. She giggled and followed him childishly. She took off her sandals and let them sink into the soft, hot sand. She watched Sasuke. He was really out of his element.

It was cute as he sunk a few times.

They came to an empty spot. He laid out the large towel which had a hole in the middle. He stuck the umbrella in the hole and put the cooler beside it for support. She took a sit beside him. "This is amazing!" She stood swirling around in the sand. "Thank you!" She let down her long hair.

He sighed. "Come here…" She smiled as he pulled her on him. She laughed. "Hinata…" She blinked at him saying her name and sat up. She sat between his legs, resting against his strong chest. "I want to tell you something…"

She grabbed his hand, looking at the size difference. "Your last secret, eh?"

He nodded against her back. "Yeah…" They could feel each other's heartbeat. "Well I…"

"Omg Sasuke!" They looked up and Sakura pranced over in the smallest bathing suit. "I didn't know you came to the beach!" Sasuke growled, sending vibrations through Hinata's back. "Guys look, it's Hinata and Sasuke!"

The two brunettes sighed as the whole gang ran over. Sasuke growled as even Naruto walked up. "Dude, you come to the beach…" He suddenly caught on. "Oh, shit. Guys let's finish volleyball!"

"Sasuke let's play!" Kiba laughed.

"No."

"What a pussy?" Shino muttered. Everyone looked at him. He still wore that huge trench coat and shades.

Hinata felt Sasuke shaking. She knew he would back out of a challenge. Tenten ran up. "Guys… Oi, Hinata-chan! Let's get in the water!"

She blushed. "I d-don't have a bathing suit!"

"I have an extra!" Ino giggled hugging her out of Sasuke's grip. The young Uchiha growled and stood.

Naruto bit his lip. "Sorry dude…"

Sasuke looked over at him. "I will still do it today, no worries" He smirked. "Alright four by four! Who will be the team captains?" Sasuke loved to win!

Him and Neji were team captains, on Neji's side was Rock Lee, Shikamaru and Chouji. On Sasuke's team was Kiba, Naruto and Shino. Chouji crunched on his chips. "I don't want to play…"

Neji growled. "We need it to be even, fatass!" Chouji shrugged even at Neji's rude remark.

"I'll play." They turned and Gaara was standing there with a sly smirk. Sasuke growled. "If you aren't too scared, Uchiha?"

"Scared? Of what? Your scary eye-liner?"

Gaara chuckled. "Then let's do this!"

.

"Hinata come on!" The girls yelled from the bathroom. Hinata face was beet red.

"It's really small!" She cried. Sakura pulled off the door hinges. Hinata screamed as Ino pulled her out. She was sort of right. It was a shiny blue bathing suit and her boobs seemed to over flow plus her small waist didn't help. At least there was no tying and just clipping.

"I'm so jealous of your body!" Tenten looked down at her chest.

Hinata covered her face. "You'll be fine!" Ino pulled her.

They walked out. Hinata hid behind Ino. Sakura watched how Ino interacted with Hinata like they had been friends forever. She smiled. She would play sweet for now. They looked at the boys grunting. Sasuke spiked the ball and Neji spiked it back towards Naruto who missed.

Chouji informed them that Neji was winning. 5-4, they were going to ten. Sasuke grabbed the ball.

Hinata smiled. "Go Sasuke!" She cheered. He looked over and froze as well as the other boys. She blushed and hid behind Ino and again. He took the change and spiked the ball.

"Sasuke 5-5"

Neji's side groaned. Neji growled. "Stop staring at my cousin, and you wouldn't have missed your shot!" He yelled.

Sasuke snickered. Gaara grabbed the ball. "Think fast Uchiha!" Before it touched his face, Naruto hit it back over.

Sasuke sighed. "Thanks," He looked up at the red head. "Try it again, Sabaku!" He growled.

.

The girls sat on the shore. Hinata splashed in the water. "Sit down Hinata!" Tenten laughed. "Your boobs are distracting everyone!"

She giggled. "I never had been to the Beach before!" She sat beside Ino. Sakura was trying to tan.

"You never came here before?" Sakura gasped.

She shook her head. "No… Sasuke brought me by surprise! I am very happy!" She picked up a clam.

Ino pushed her lightly. "Are y'all together?" Hinata blushed and shook her head. "Why not?" Sakura sat up trying to listen.

"I d-don't know…" She smiled throwing the clam back into the water.

Ino sighed. "Well I think I'm going to take me and Naruto to the next level" She smiled. Just as Sakura was about to speak they heard screaming. Looking back, Sasuke's team won. Naruto ran over splashing everyone.

"We won!"

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji walked over calmly. "Next time, I will win Uchiha"

"In your dreams!" Sasuke laughed.

Hinata stood up. "Good job!" She hugged him. "You can finish talking to me now!" She smiled.

"Yeah, I-"

Kiba ran over. "I'm cooking! Are you guys coming?"

Sasuke frowned. "No, I brought food"

"Oh come on Sasuke, nobody wants to eat your cold sandwiches!"

Sasuke growled. "It isn't sandwiches and they aren't for the public!" Hinata held him back.

"I t-think it will be fine!" She smiled.

He stared at her. "No."

She pushed him. He blinked. "You are going to enjoy social time!"

"What if I don't want to?" He walked up to her.

"Then don't come!" She started to walk, he grabbed her wrist. She slapped him.

The group stared at their fight. They weren't putting in any real force but it was weird seeing them argue. Gaara walked up. "Hitting a girl Uchiha?"

Sasuke hissed. "Mind your business, Gaara"

"Make me Uchiha."

Hinata grabbed his hand. "Stop it Sasuke!"

Gaara smirked. "Listen to her" He looked at Hinata. "You should join us at the bonfire, oh and leave the mutt over here" He walked away. The boys held him back.

Hinata grabbed his ears. "Come here…" He reluctantly obeyed. Her crossed her arms. "Stop picking fights with Gaara!"

"He started it." He hissed.

"You aren't a child!" She stomped her foot lightly.

"You aren't my mother, Hinata!" He whispered.

"What am I to you?" He stared at her. She pushed him. "Tell me!" He grabbed her wrist. "Let me go…"

.

.

"You know what we have been discussing" Her eyes glanced at him. He nodded. "It's time for the plan to go into action, they are already fighting"

"I agree…" He crossed.

"Go get Naruto, I'll be right here"

"I'm not your slave, Sakura"

She giggled. "I know that Gaara, you win and I win if you do this right!"

He nodded and ran out.

.

.

Naruto chuckled. "You aren't so bad Gaara!"

Gaara smiled. "You aren't either!"

"Are you sure the drinks are back there?"

He nodded. "They are in Shikamaru's car!" He threw him the keys. The blond nodded and ran back there. He spotted Sakura crying.

"Sakura?"

She looked up. "Oh h-hey Naruto-san"

He chuckled. "-san you know –kun is cool!"

She giggled. "Hi Naruto-kun…"

"Why are you back here alone?"

She shook her head. "Everyone is all coupled up and I just feel so lonely…"

Naruto rubbed his neck. "Not really, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino and even Gaara!"

She grabbed his shoulders. "I don't want them….I want…" She came closer. He pushed her.

"Sakura…I have something really good going for me now and I don't want to…" He gasped as her hand dug into his pants. "Let go…" She smirked.

"You know you like it…"

He shuddered as she pulled his swim shorts down.

.

.

"Yeah, Naruto says meet him behind Shikamaru's car… something about levels and such" Gaara smirked. Ino smiled brightly.

"He did! I'm glad we are on the same page!" She got up and ran over.

"Sakura stop it!" She heard Naruto growl.

"Naruto… I know you want me!" She giggled. Ino peeped around the corner. Sakura hands were trying to pull down her boyfriend's shorts and he was trying to stop her. She wanted to cry. He was so sweet!

"I don't want you anymore!" He yelled she ripped his pants.

Ino was so pissed. "Naruto!"

Sakura stumbled. "Naruto you are such a pig!"

He gasped. "No, Ino I can explain!" Ino walked up to them and pushed Naruto out the way. She stomped up to Sakura.

"Ino…I told you to stay away from him. He is a-" She sentence was cut off my Ino jumped on her.

.

.

Hinata turned. "Is that Ino?"

Sasuke was about to tell her again! "You stanky whore!"

"Oh my… that is Ino!" Hinata ran over. Sasuke was getting pissed. Not only was it dark and he could barely see. He just wanted to tell the girl that he loved her. He couldn't even see Hinata anymore and just followed the noise.

He walked up to the parking lot and Ino was punching Sakura in the face. He was secretly rooting for Ino. The guys ran over trying to pull them apart. Naruto was trying to cover his private areas. Sasuke looked around. He didn't see Hinata. "What the hell?"

.

.

She tried screaming but the hand covering her mouth was making that really hard. "Hinata it's me!" She turned and it was Gaara. She tried pulling away. "I had to talk to you without Sasuke breathing down my neck!" She wanted to cry. Her back was being pressing against the warm bathroom building walls. "If I let you go are you going to scream?"

She shook her head. He let go. "What do you want?" She wiped her mouth.

He sighed. "Hinata… I never felt this way before and I just want to take you away for that lunatic!"

"You're the lunatic!" She tried walking away. He grabbed her. "Let me go before I scream…"

He pushed her against the wall. "Why did you stop talking to me?"

She felt her back being strapped. "You stole my first kiss"

"It's just a kiss!"

"It's not!"

He smirked. "Let me make it up?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't want you!" He grabbed her hands and attacked her mouth. When Sasuke did it, it never hurt. He never put any real power into it but Gaara was hurting her. She gasped as one of his hands grabbed her breast. He took the chance to let his tongue explore her mouth. She kicked him in the nuts.

He fell with her on him.

"What the fuck?" Hinata looked up and Sasuke was standing there.

"S-Sasuke!"

He turned and walked away.

She stood. Gaara chuckled. "Now it can be just us" She growled and kicked him with all of her force.

She had to find him!

.

.

.

**Author Note: You know what I call it? A plot thickener! I know I gave you that sneak peek in Chapter 12 BUT it's in the Part 2 of the next chapter. Yes, so this is Chapter 13… and as you know I hate the number 13 so chapter 14 is being worked on right now!**


	14. Prefect Storm pt2

**Author Note: I don't know why I am so excited about this story, I guess it's because of all the positive feedback and I got put into a Community and I don't know exactly what that means but I thinks it's GOOD so here comes chapter 14! **

Bully

Chapter 14 – Prefect Storm pt. 2

Hinata left a groaning Gaara to roll about in the sand. She felt tears come to her eyes. She wanted Sasuke not Gaara. She saw him standing in the water. "Sasuke!" She screamed. He turned slightly.

"Just go away…"

She splashed about in the water. It was cold now. The moon was full and sitting beautifully in the night sky. "S-Sasuke…" She crashed into his back.

He didn't move. The water came up to his hips and her waist. "The stars are beautiful, eh?"

She cried in his back. "You misunderstand! I don't w-want him!" Her grip got tighter. "I want you…?"

He sighed. "I didn't think I would hear that like this…" He pulled out of her grip. "I don't think you know what you want?"

She stared at him. "I was trying to find Ino, and Gaara pulled me to the building to talk and he…" She hugged herself. "He pushed me…and kissed me…and t-touched me" She looked at him. "So I kicked him…"

"You were on him."

"I fell…"

He stared at her and chuckled. "I know."

"You k-know?"

He nodded. "I was standing there the whole time, I just didn't want to kill him and I wanted you to handle it yourself. You completed your task"

She gasped and pushed him. "You jerk!" He laughed and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him. "You stupid jerk…" He kissed her neck. "Tell me now…"

"I'm scared." He smiled.

"Scared?"

"Every time I try telling you, something happens" He kissed her neck again.

She kissed him. "Nothing is going to happen…" She wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke captured her lips softly. He pulled back.

"I…" He swallowed. "Well Hinata I-" He hissed and put her down.

She stepped back in the water. "What?"

He yelled and grabbed his leg. "Fuck, a jelly fish!"

She gasped. "J-jelly fish?"

He yelled. "Get to shore!" She grabbed him as he limped to the sand. He fell down. She looked at the huge red sting on his calf muscle. He groaned, looking at it was a worst idea.

Hinata panicked. "I don't know what to do!" She cried. Sasuke sighed trying to calm her down. "Do I call for help or pee?"

His eyes widen. "Don't pee, definitely don't pee!"

She nodded. "Sasuke… don't die!" She cried harder.

He chuckled. "Go get one of the others…and don't have a panic attack!" She nodded and ran to the parking lot, luckily Naruto and Ino were still there and so were the ambulance.

"Sasuke got stung by a jelly fish!"

They ran to him.

.

.

.

Sasuke sighed in the hospital room. Hinata sat on the bed with him, playing with his hand. "I'm scared to ask what were you going to say… you might die" She muttered.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. Naruto, Ino and Itachi were asleep in room. He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Hinata…"

She froze. "W-what?"

He sighed. "I love you… I think almost too much. Before you ask, it was when we first met. I loved you since then"

He watched her ear turn red. She turned to look at him. "I thought you just l-liked me a little?"

"No, a lot…"

She smiled. "I…" He covered her mouth.

"Don't say something you don't mean" He sighed laying back.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you love me unless you mean it"

She looked down. "What if I do?"

"Then I won't ever let you go" He paused. "That's a promise"

"FINALLY!" Naruto and the others stood cheering.

Hinata covered her face. "W-what?"

"We have known for like forever!"

Itachi smiled. "Sorry, to ruin the moment" Hinata's face couldn't have been any brighter. She felt like something was caught in her throat. She closed her eyes trying to breathing and concentrate in the suddenly noisy room.

She felt a hand touch hers. She looked back into onyx eyes. She had to ask something? Did she love him? She bit her lip. She liked him but did she cross that line from like and love. Did she even believe in love? Who could he love her? She stared at him for a moment. "Hinata…"

Her heart was beating out of her chest.

Her voice was lost in the madness.

She saw him shaking her, oh that's right. She was fainting.

.

.

.

He was freed from the hospital. She had fainted after he had confessed his love for her. He ran a hand through his hair. What did this mean? Did she not… He shook his head.

She HAD to like him! She wouldn't have voluntarily kiss him if she didn't want to actually kiss him? Well, he did ask her she COULD have said no but she didn't.

Was she secretly sneaky and plan this out the whole time?

He laid on his bed.

He did love her.

She didn't have to love him… now.

He turned on his face. Maybe he could sit here forever and just waste away what was the use of other girls, very easy girls, if he couldn't have the one he wanted. He groaned and suddenly regretted everything.

He regretted even being semi-nice, simply everything was easier when he was being mean and she was being adorable. He mentally smiled. He touched her so much in such little time… yeah he was young and probably cliché but he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her… I mean he basically had spent majority of his life with her.

He groaned again and felt his bed move… He was about the move when dainty finger traced his arms and intertwined with his. The smell of light lavender and vanilla filled his nose, he also was aware that she was sitting on his, body pressed to his back.

Navy hair fell over his head only confirming who was straddling him. "H-Hello…"

It was been two days. They hadn't spoken in two whole days.

Torture!

He closed his eyes soaking up her aura. "I'm s-sorry…"

He slowly rolled over so she was sitting on him. He looked into her eyes. They were big as usual and watery. Her hair was hanging from her head. She had a small smile planted on her face. He couldn't figure it out, why his heart raced beyond normal because of HER.

He reached up and caught the tear before it rolled down her cheek. "I'm so s-sorry" She bit her lip. "I am so s-sorry" He closed his eyes. She was melodramatic but he probably took part of that.

He mentally sighed. "Why are you crying?"

Seemed like that made tears fall harder, wetting his shirt quite quickly. He hadn't seen her in two days after the confession and now she was crying?

He grabbed her and flipped them over. "Why are you crying?" He growled.

Tears fell from the corners of her eyes. "I…"

He waited.

"I…"

And waited.

"I don't love you…"

.

.

.

**Author Note: Finally chapter 14! Not the happily ever after you were hoping for? Yeah, me either. What's going to happen now? Fine out next time my lovelies!**


	15. Scary Monsters, Rubber Ducks and Other

Bully

Chapter 15 – Scary Monsters, Rubber Ducks and Other Childish Things

.

She stared at him waiting on some sort of change. Waiting on him to say something… Anything… She needed something. But he did do something.

He got up and stood in front of the bed. She sat up and looked at him. His eyes had hardened with little time. He was pissed off, she just knew it. His face was passive but his silence said it all. She covered her mouth maybe she shouldn't have said anything, maybe pretend he never said anything.

She snapped out of her thoughts as he laughed.

He laughed!

He was laughing!

It was the strongest, craziest laugh she ever heard. His torso fell to his knees; he hugged his stomach and was shaking. She was in total shock. His usually baritone voice was weird. She sat there completely still. He stood and wiped a fake tear from his face. "I didn't ask you to love me, freak." There it was again.

"But I…"

He chuckled. "You what? You actually thought I cared about your emotions?"

She gasped. "Y-yeah…"

"I don't care… it was in the spur of the moment!" He threw his hands up. He watched her eyes grow and mouth agape.

"S-Sasuke…"

He shook his head. "Do you want to know what I actually wanted to tell you? Do you?" He voice was getting louder. She watched him uncross his arms. She swallowed and nodded. He walked to the bed and grabbed her shoulder, yanking her towards him. He breathed over her ear. "I want you… so bad, let's do something about it"

She pulled away from him. "Why are you saying this?"

He sighed. "Why not? I mean… the whole 'I love you' card didn't work, might as well try the truth right?" She pushed him. He chuckled. "I mean come on, you actually think I would want to be with someone as stupid as you?"

She stood up and pushed him again. "Is this the truth? Because…" She looked down trying not to break down.

"Because of what?" She looked up at him. She thought about it for a few seconds. He grabbed her chin. "Because of what, freak?"

She slapped his hand away. "Because I will leave… I will go…" Breathing was getting harder by the second. He was so real when he said it and now? Now that she didn't love him back, he was kicking her aside? He smirked and kissed her.

What the fuck?

He pulled back slowly. "If you're not fucking, get the fuck out of my house" In one second they both felt pain. He felt the burning feeling of being slapped, hard. She was felt alone again, utterly alone. She scoffed and ran passed a surprised Itachi and slammed the front door.

Sasuke stood there looking out the window. "We will both heal eventually" He said absently.

Itachi knocked on the door. "What did you do?"

Sasuke looked down. "I…don't know"

Itachi growled. "You are an ungrateful bastard Sasuke."

Sasuke whipped around. "What Itachi? What do you want me to do?!" He yelled.

He could see the vein in his throat showing but right now, he didn't care about his little brother's feelings. "It doesn't matter what I want you to do you because you are only care about yourself!"

"Me? I only care about myself?" He pointed to himself. "Remember who only cared about himself when our mother needed us?"

"Fuck her. She was a waste of human!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke ran up to him. Itachi nodded. "What woman let's a man dictate her life! They both can rot in Hell!" Sasuke punched him.

"They are our parents!"

"I am your brother!" He tackled him. "I cared about you when they stopped!" He grabbed his throat. "I took care of you! I picked you up! I fed you! I raised you!" He chuckled. "You think they were fighting just when you were around? THE only reason he stayed around as long as he did was because of you!"

Sasuke glared at his brother. "They…are… still our parents!"

Itachi lend closer. "Fuck them… face it, it's because of her you let Hinata walk out of that door! You are just like father"

"Take it back!"

Itachi got up. "You wanted to protect your fragile little hurt from being broken again… fuck it Sasuke. Shit happens, so what she didn't say I love you back." He hissed. "Are you not man enough to live with it, maybe she could learn… but you being the pussy you are, you couldn't allow that"

Sasuke punched him in the face. Itachi growled and punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the eye. Sasuke growled. "Fuck you Itachi!"

He stood. "No fuck you!"

Sasuke sat on his bed and pulled out his book. Itachi looked back. Sasuke searched around. Itachi frowned. "Looking for a lighter?" He pulled one out of his pocket.

Sasuke sighed. "Are you joining?"

He turned and nodded.

Soon smoke filled the room. Sasuke exhaled. Itachi laid on his bed. "I don't hate you Sasuke…"

Sasuke nodded. "I love you Itachi…"

He laughed. "I love you too, bro"

Sasuke inhaled. "I love her so much…"

Itachi shook his head. "I know… you're just a dumb fuck."

"I am."

.

.

.

"And so he said all he wanted was…sex?"

Hinata nodded. She needed to talk to someone.

"I don't k-know what to do, Kiba-kun?" She covered her face. He chuckled and pulled her hands down to look at him. "He s-said… It… I don't know what to believe…"

"Hinata, we are teenagers. We don't know what it really means to love someone." He nodded and looked up at the clouds.

Shino tapped her shoulder. "May I say something?" Hinata nodded. "Life is like a scar… it may hurt like hell, but with due time it will heal and will be nothing more than a memory…" She smiled. Shino could make sense sometimes.

"Y-you're right!" She smiled. "I didn't love him anyway!"

"You know it's a good thing," Kiba smiled. "there are some pretty good dudes out there!" He laughed.

"You're right…"

"I bet the next guy you find will be an animal lover!" He laughed. Akamaru barked in agreement.

She giggled and petted him. "I don't know… I just want to be alone"

"That's never a good thing." Shino said playing with a ladybug.

"Maybe…" She looked off. "I should go guys… thanks for the chat!" She smiled and ran off. Kiba sighed and laid back.

"Shino," His friend looked over. "It's his lost… and my gain!"

"She will never love you, Kiba"

Kiba looked over. "Such little faith"

Shino stood. "No girl will ever love you" He walked away. Kiba stood.

"Wait what'd I do?!" He ran after him.

.

.

.

They didn't break up so she shouldn't act like it. Come Monday and everything will be fine. She would ignore him even though they sat together. Oh goodness, she had to face Gaara. She looked down thinking about what happened two days ago.

_Flashback_

_She sat at home trying to think about what happened. He said he loved her. She smiled and brushed her hair. She heard the doorbell. Running down stairs, she opened the door and there stood pale green eyes. She slammed the door close. "I deserve that!" He said through the door._

_She slid down. Her heart was beating like crazy but she couldn't call Sasuke. He is hurt! She looked down. "Go away!"_

"_Let's just talk through the door, please!"_

_She was quiet. "I can't stop you" She was too nice._

"_I'm sorry about last night… I was drunk…"_

_She closed her eyes. She hated when he touched her. "Y-yeah…"_

"_I'm going to cut to the chase, I get it if you don't like me or even hate me but please just think about the reasons why you like Sasuke."_

_She frowned. He didn't know anything about Sasuke! Why did she need reasons? She just did and he loves her! "He l-loves me"_

"_He is a player."_

"_You are too"_

"_At least I'm honest about it… I swear I didn't want to hurt you… I just wanted you…" He paused. "Not like that… just don't fall for him because he wants you to"_

_She looked at the huge wooden door. "I am not!" She raised her voice._

"_Do you love him?" He asked._

_She paused. Did she love him? Did he can't her words out of text? She said "what if she did?" like what if she actually did love him not a sarcastic reply. She closed her eyes again. "I don't know… no"_

_He stayed quiet. "Just think about it…" She heard moving. "Goodbye…"_

_Gaara could be tricking her again or he could be trying to help. Whatever it was she was tired and ready for sleep. She would take a day to think about it._

_End Flashback_

.

.

.

She fell down on her bed. "I hate him" She muttered into her pillow. He was a jerk! Since like… forever! She crawled out of bed into the shower. She heaved and washed her hair. She did like him! She inhaled.

He wanted her... for pleasure?

It just didn't make sense but she WOULD NOT cave first. She would not cry in his face, she would be strong. She wouldn't be bullied anymore! She was seventeen and in control of her emotions. He said it wouldn't matter if she didn't love him yet or not! He said that! Why would he say that if he didn't mean it! Why would he lie and be sweet?

Why would he hold her like that? He played her. She got out the shower and wrapped up in a towel. Stepping out she saw her balcony open. She rushed to close it. She wanted to cry but hadn't she did enough of that today. She heard the door open from downstairs. "Hinata!" She almost cheered hearing her father's voice.

"Dad…" She smiled. She hurried and got dressed. She slipped on her slippers and ran stairs. He was on his phone with a suitcase in the other hand. He smiled at her.

"Hinata, I am glad you are-" He was cut off by her colliding into his chest. He chuckled. "Darling, what's wrong?" He felt her chest heave and shake. He pulled her back, seeing a bright pink nose and tears streaming from her face. "Hinata, what is wrong with you?"

"D-Daddy…" She hugged him again. He rubbed her back.

"Look, I will take a quick shower then we can…talk and eat… ice cream?" He finished awkwardly. She nodded quickly.

.

Hinata knocked on his door. "Yes?" She opened the door. He was sitting on the edge of his huge bed. She scurried over. He looked at the floor. "Hinata… I am not the best at these things… girls problems, you know"

She nodded absently. "I d-do"

He ran a hand through his hair. "These are the times I wish your mother was around, she handle this better, you know?"

"I d-do"

He clapped his hands. "But she isn't here and I am, so start!" He tried smiling but it was just strange. She looked down. He sighed. "Everything was simple when you were a toddler and asked me to get the monsters out of your room"

"M-monsters?" She giggled.

He nodded. "Big monsters! You said they were huge and hairy with big red eyes…" He laughed. "You had this favorite rubber ducky… called Kyuubi I believe, it was cute" He looked over. "Now you're a big girl with boy problems"

"How did you know?"

He smiled. "I am your father, I always know…"

But he didn't know. It was nice of him though… He turned and closed his laptop. "T-thanks dad…"

He nodded. "Ice cream, ne?"

She nodded happily.

.

.

.

The next morning her eyes were sore from crying. She forced her father sappy movies. She really missed this time with him. Soon he will be off on another business trip. She sighed and pulled on a tee-shirt, skinny jeans and boots. She got to school rather late and headed right to class.

The class was a bore. She didn't talk to anyone.

Second block rolled around… he wasn't in class.

Third block and fourth… He didn't come to school today.

The week rolled by slowly. Naruto and Kiba talked to her. Ino was spending more time with her and Gaara was keeping a safe distance. She didn't mind that though…

She needed space. Friday came and there he was sitting at the table with Naruto. It was like he felt her frighten stare and turned to look at her. He was a bruise under his eye. She gasped and ran to the hall. She held her chest. "Keep it together, Hinata" She breathed. She turned and was slammed into the lockers.

She looked into onyx eyes. "Freak, long time no see?" Her eyes drifted to the bruise under his eye. She absently reached a grazed it with her fingertips. He paused and grabbed her hand. "Don't touch me"

She blinked. "You're touching me…" He looked at the hand contact. "What happened to your eye?" His frowned got deeper.

"Mind your business."

"I'm trying to before you grabbed me" She growled. He wasn't scary anymore but his touch still made her felt like she could just melt there. He stared at her lips. She pushed him away. "Go find someone else…" She walked into class.

He stood there baffled. "Maybe Itachi was right…" He smirked. "I guess I will just have to think of another plan!" He chuckled.

Naruto walked beside him. "Dude, stop talking to yourself"

.

.

.

**Author Note: I like to call this the turning point in the story… and after the turning point comes the climax… prepare your mind for that! Anyway remember to review! Oh, and I will be creating a Poll (on my profile) about new story ideas… well Titles… yes, it's "judging a book by its cover" but I do hope you vote!**


	16. Candy, Roses and Sweet Nothings

Bully

Chapter 16 – Candy, Roses and Sweet Nothings

.

Sasuke had to admit it, he was bipolar. He needed help a lot of it too. He sat on his bed strumming his guitar.

People thought he was perfect and could do anything. He wasn't prefect.

He couldn't tie his shoes properly.

He couldn't cook.

He only showered with one type of body wash; he refused to use anything else. Not because he was picky or too good for off brand soap. He was allergic to strong soaps.

He had sensitive skin.

His skin would break out into the worst rash ever. His mother started buying him this soap for sensitive skin and that is what he bought, nothing else, hence why he oozed the smell of vanilla and blueberries.

He didn't like change.

Change in life or coins… too much hassle.

He ran his fingers over the strings. He couldn't play the guitar.

He couldn't sing.

He can't draw anything other than stick people.

Girls made him perfect in their mind. That is probably why he wasn't attracted to any of them, they were blind to the truth.

He was blind to the truth.

He loved Hinata.

He smirked. He would win her back, somehow… someway he was going to get her back and this time she was going to love him. She knew he wasn't perfect. He had flaws.

He got zits.

He was a normal teenage boy. He walked up to his mirror and ran a hand through his hair. It was dry and dull. He walked into his bathroom and picked up the empty bottle of conditioner.

"Son of a bitch…" He muttered. Running back to the mirror and really took in how his hair looked. He couldn't be seen like this!

He grabbed a beanie and his keys.

Spring break was so stupid. He should have spent more time with her instead of doing those stupid tasks, yes it helped build confidence but it took time away. He looked at the flowers bloomed. Most people loved Spring time.

Sasuke hated it. He had allergies and recently ran out of his pills. He groaned as pollen covered his normally black jeep. "I hate Spring!" There he was talking to himself again. He got in the car and sneezed.

"Fuck." He rubbed his eyes.

This was a bad day. He had to go to Konoha Supermarket to get his pills, hopefully they had his favorite conditioner too then it would be only one trip. He drove there silently in his car. Where was Itachi? He groaned and finally pulled into the huge parking lot. He pulled at his sweatshirt and pulled down his beanie and walked in.

People were everywhere.

His heart jumped out of his chest when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and there was Kiba. "What?" His voice was raspy.

Kiba hissed. "What do you mean…" He looked at the Uchiha boy. "Dude, what's with you?" He held a phone to his face. Great, his face was getting patchy. His eyes were blood shot and hair was passed shitty looking.

"I have to go" He muttered. He walked up to the counter and Ino was standing there. She gasped.

"Sasuke-kun!" She covered her mouth.

He slid his pill bottle over to her. "Refill it and quickly" He spat. She nodded and handed it to the other nurse.

"What's with you?"

He sighed. "Allergies… bad allergies" She smiled sweetly. He looked at her. "How is Hinata?"

She blinked. "Fine I guess…" He nodded as she put the bottle back on the counter. He gave her the money. She waved goodbye, he gave a lazy nod. He had to admit ever since Ino and Naruto started dating she isn't as annoying. He walked to the aisle and decided to pick us up body wash. He turned and bumped into someone.

Onyx met Emerald.

He blinked. She bit her lip. "My god, Sasuke you look like crap…" She backed up.

He chuckled and coughed. "Yeah, well I hate spring" He picked up the Value bottle of Vanilla and Blueberry Body Wash for Extra sensitive skin' and his conditioner. He turned again and she was still gawking at him. He frowned and checked out.

He got home and took the meds and fell into bed. He glanced at the guitar again. He had an idea…

.

.

.

Naruto chuckled at his friend. "You're writing a song?"

"Yes."

"Do you plan on singing this song?"

"Yes."

"Sasuke, dude you can't sing"

Sasuke looked up. "I know that."

"You're going to sing anyway"

"Yes."

His smile got larger. "Have you ever written a song before?"

"No."

He chuckled. "And you plan on playing your guitar?"

"Yes."

Naruto fell on the floor laughing. Naruto knew about Sasuke's little… problems and there he was, as his best friend, letting him show the world about them.

Have you ever heard a Hyena laugh? Well imagine the sound a cat getting run over would make plus a hyena laughing. That makes up Sasuke's singing voice. Naruto thought back when he had stayed the night and Sasuke was singing in the shower.

Naruto assumed someone was trying to rape and kill him so he rushed in only to be yelled at.

Naruto should stop Sasuke from making an ass out of himself. He should just tell him to be normal and talk to her. He should… but this would be a lot funnier.

Secretly he was rooting for Hinata and Sasuke but… sometimes life makes you take detours and this was one of them.

He had a notepad and pen, writing things down. "Tomorrow is Friday. I will finish the song and sing it her that night."

"Like a romantic movie?"

He nodded. "Exactly as such!" He closed the notepad. "It worked for them and it will work for me!"

Naruto chuckled. "You must tell me how this goes!"

Sasuke smirked. "She will love me after this!"

This is why they were friends, they never talked each other out of dumb ideas. It was apart of their invisible deal.

.

.

.

"Sasuke was excuse from school because of his allergies" Naruto randomly said. Hinata looked up and yawned. Ino giggled.

"I saw him at the pharmacy in Konoha Supermarket and he looked horrible!" Ino laughed. Hinata knew the sight was probably funny. People put Sasuke, the Uchiha, up so high it was interesting for them to be or act like normal humans. "I didn't know he had allergies!"

Hinata yawned again. She was ready to go home.

The day dragged by slowly. She walked in the house to find a note from her father.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I had to leave early. Sorry, I'll make it up later. Be safe, I left some money in the usual place._

_Love, Dad_

She sighed and went to take a shower. This was so weird, not having Sasuke around. She finished and got out. She had the house to herself. She opened her balcony to let the scent of the blooming flowers in. She smiled and watched the sunset.

The sun faded into the starry sky. She walked back in to get fully dressed when she heard some loud nonsense! She threw on a sweatshirt and looked over the balcony.

Sasuke Uchiha was standing outside her house wearing a silk black shirt with a shiny blue tight and matching black pants. He was holding his guitar and a smirk. "Hello!" He yelled.

She frowned. "Why are you here?"

He strummed his guitar. She covered her ears. "I'm going to sing to you!"

She had to fight a smile. "Please don't…" She remembered Naruto came to school talking about how horrible his singing was.

He strummed the out of tune instrument again and cleared his throat.

"_Yes, I'm a jerk, a bad time girl._

_But I'll change it all to be in your world!"_

She wanted to slam the doors in his face. He strummed it again.

"_I don't want to come off cliché_

_But I can't make it any other way_

_I was wrong to hurt you_

_I was wrong to make you cry_

_I was wrong to hurt you!"_

She giggled at his little dance. He coughed a bit and strummed it again.

"_If I could take it back I would_

_I know that I should_

_I want you to know how much I care_

_I love your silly navy hair_

_I love any style you decide to wear!_

_I want to stare into your weird lavender eyes_

_I want to be with you, without good-byes!"_

By this time the neighbors were yelling at him. His voice was getting raspy.

"_I lied when I said I didn't want to be with you_

_Please just tell me what I need to do_

_To be in your heart_

_For a brand new start- s-start"_

He was coughing super hard. She leaned over. "Sasuke!" He was scratching his neck.

"I'm f-fine!" He coughed. She ran downstairs and outside. His skin was red and his neck had a huge rash forming. "I'm c-cool!" His face was swelling and eyes were blood shot. She pulled him inside. "I wasn't finished" He muttered.

She ran from the kitchen with a glass of water. "I heard you have bad allergies!" She forced him to take an allergy pill. He did slowly. He grabbed her hand.

"I wasn't finished…" He mumbled again.

"You were going to die!" She looked at him. "Can you even breathe?" He nodded slowly.

"I was almost at the best part…" He looked up.

She was happy that ending though. Sasuke wasn't Mr. Prefect, very far from it. She took his keys and went into his car to find his bag, phone or something. Her heart dropped when she saw the whole car was filled with balloons and candy. She smiled and his phone was sitting on a notebook with "Song Book" on it. She grabbed it and his phone and went back inside.

Sasuke was lying on the couch coughing. The medicine should put him to sleep any moment now. "Y-your lap… pillow?" He asked. She sighed and lifted his head on enough to sit it on her lap.

"Can I read the song?" She ran a hand through his hair. He nodded limply. She opened the notebook. The song and what she read were two completely different things.

_I know I'm an egotistical, bipolar jerk._

_She deserves so much more than a dick like me._

_I did everything in my power so we couldn't work._

_I was too young to know, too blind to see._

_I made you cry, I hurt you, I did all of this._

_You shine bright like purest light._

_It's only you that I miss._

_It's only you that I miss._

_It's only you that I miss._

_Give me just one chance, just one last kiss._

_Because it's only you that I miss,_

_I might not be your ideal man_

_But I only want you Hinata-chan._

She covered her mouth. This was the sweetest thing ever. She looked down. "Sasuke…" He didn't answer but he didn't have to.

.

.

.

She yawned and rolled over, yet didn't fall. Sitting up, she was in her room. Maybe it was a dream… She sniffed the air.

Burning?

She ran downstairs in her kitchen was Sasuke Uchiha. "Least I can do?"

She walked up to him. "You…can't sing"

He looked over. "I can barely remember anything, what did you give me?"

She smiled. "Allergy Meds"

He smirked a stirred whatever the gray matter was in the skillet. "Well thank you."

She blinked and turned off the stove. "Please get out of my kitchen…" She pulled him out and into the living room. "You put me in my room, when you were the one sick"

He stared at her. "Because you're an idiot"

She pushed him off the couch. He groaned a coughed. She grabbed his ears and proceeded to pull them. He yelled and grabbed her arms. She kicked him in the side. "What is your d-deal?!" She screamed. He paused. She slapped him. He felt his face heat up. "Do you think its okay to play with my emotions?" She kicked him again.

She sat on the couch again. "No… I don't think-"

"Then why do it? If you hate me then leave!" She yelled. He touched her shoulder. She shrugged away. "Don't touch me! Don't!"

He clenched his fist. "I'm sorry…"

She looked at him like he grown another head. "You actually thought a song and saying sorry was enough?"

"No… I thought it would help" He lied. That was the end of his plans and ideas. He sighed. "You don't deserve this…"

"You're right."

He nodded. "I'll leave then…" Before he knew it he was holding his face. He looked back at her extended fist. "You punched me?"

She nodded slowly. "I hate you." He winced. "I hate you so much… you hurt me so bad! How can you say that?"

"I'm sorry…" She pushed him again. "What do you want to say? I told you how I feel and you don't feel the same? Seriously, I made mistakes, I messed up. I'm not perfect. I don't know how to express my emotions! I have so many when I'm with you!"

She stood. "You don't know? You can express being angry just fine!"

"You piss me off" He growled.

"Well you piss me off too!" She hissed as he stood up. He towered over her but she didn't back down not this time. "You push and slam me, you grabbed me like it's nothing for you. You don't treat girls like that!"

"You punched me!" He pointed to his swelling cheek.

"You needed it!"

He growled. "Admit it, you like it rough"

"I'll admit to nothing! There is nothing to confess!" She pushed him back. He chuckled and pushed her on the couch. He leaned over. One knee propped on the couch and the other for support. His hands on either side of her head.

"I turned you into what you are now…" He smirked.

"You did nothing but this!" She pulled up her shirt to show the little scars that littered her stomach. His smirk fell. "You did this Sasuke!" She stared at him. "Yeah, after this… why should I even think about being with you? Trying to love you? You caused me more pain than plea-" He leaned down and kissed her. Just as she responded he pulled back.

"Your eyes were closed…" He muttered. She blushed. "I can't change anything about the past. I can't… I would… but I can't" His hand grazed her stomach.

"Get off of me…" She whispered.

He leaned to kiss her neck, she let out a low moan. She felt his tongue on her skin and it only caused chill bumps. "You'll be an idiot if you fall for me." He mumbled against her skin.

"I… k-know" She grabbed his shoulder to push him away but it seemed he was getting closer. "G-Get off o-of me…" She breathed. He bit her neck softly. "S-Sasuke…"

He stopped. "Yeah…"

She took the time to catch her breath. He sat beside her. "You…" She started. He pulled her over gently. She straddled his lap. "You only want me for…" Her eyes watered.

"I…was mad. I don't care if we never do that" He stared at her. "I just want to be with you…"

"Well… I…" She paused as a vibration went through their bodies. Sasuke's cell phone.

He sighed and pulled it out. He looked at it for a moment and turn it completely off. "Continue…"

She blushed. "Shouldn't you reply?"

"It was a call." He looked at her blankly.

"And you didn't answer it?"

"No."

"But why?" She didn't know why she was questioning him and his phone but she had to lighten the mood. She didn't want to talk about this, them… whatever they were even though she was currently straddling his lap. Since when did she do things like this? He changed her that much was true. But she liked it.

She liked being able to speak to people without stuttering.

She liked being able to fight back with Sasuke.

She liked this…

Yeah, he is a douchebag but… something about him that keeps pulling her back.

He closed his eyes. "I am with you."

"But what if…. It's important."

"I don't care"

"But-"

"Hinata, shut up… please?" He asked with a slight laugh. "I don't care… leave it be" She looked down at their intertwined hand. She moved off of him. He didn't seem too bothered by it. She rested her leg on his lap. He looked over. "That wasn't a good idea…" He smirked.

"About what-" She sentence was cut off as he grabbed her feet and started to tickle her. She screamed and laughed. One leg slipped out and kicked him in the chest. She gasped. "I'm so sorry!" She crawled up to him. He coughed.

Sasuke watched her touch his chest. He grabbed her and started to tickle her again. She freaked out and fell off the couch. "You are so childish."

She stood. "Me?!" She laughed and dug her fingers into his neck and side. He didn't move.

"I'm too cool to be ticklish" He smirked. She smiled and sat on him again and pushed his neck to the side. She nibbled on his ear. "Hi-nata" He grabbed her. "Stop that!" She blew on his now wet ear. She felt him shiver under her. "P-please?" She kissed his ear lobe. She giggled and continued.

He pulled her away. She smiled. "Not ticklish, eh?"

He smirked. "That turned me on…"

She blushed. "I'm sorry…"

He grabbed her chin. "Guess what?"

She bit her lip. "W-what?"

"Gotcha."

She raised an eyebrow. "H-huh?"

.

.

.

**Author Note: Hi guys, this story will hit its last turning point in the next chapter and we know what that means… it's almost time to say goodbye. I will try to make the few chapters extra-long like this one… at least 2,500 to 3,000 words… that should feed your fancy. Don't forget to vote on my profile for my next story! The Toothbrush Chronicles, Just a Tail, One of the Guys and Save Me from Myself.**

**Anyway remember to R&F, Review and Favorite! **


	17. Movie Marathon

Bully

Chapter 17 – Movie Marathon

She giggled and pointed into the sky, three stars were in a row. "They are beautiful!" He nodded absently. His mind was still replaying their previous conversation.

_Flashback_

"_H-huh?" She blushed._

_He smirked. "I gotcha…"_

_She giggled. "You have me? That's funny."_

_He nodded. "I do… you can't be angry at me for too long!"_

"_I actually can" She stood. He smiled. She turned back. "I really can…"_

_End flashback_

She was probably lying to herself because so many times she forgave him and without him even apologizing. She was way too nice. Sasuke made her illogical any other person would have walked away from this boy and never looked back.

She was probably crazy.

She had punched him and it sent an electric shock through her body. Hinata never felt like she was worth anything… yeah, she had her dad and Neji but Neji was barely around and her father was gone majority of the time she really only had Sasuke whether she wanted him or not. He was there and she felt weird when he wasn't there.

Maybe that's why she kept coming back, because no matter how hard she fought him. He was always there in a good way or bad. He bullied her but at the same time didn't allow anyone else to hurt her. He made sure she was safe from any harm. He called her stupid and such but would help her with her work. He even called her ugly or a freak but never show interest in anyone else. In a weird way, he was there.

He was a weird person.

She looked over at him. He was already looking at her. "I suppose…" He said calmly. She smiled and moved closer until she was right under his arm laying on him in a way.

Why did he "love" her?

There were so many prettier girls out there! She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he was solely interested in her.

"Why me?" She whispered.

"Because… you were different" He replied quickly. "You're freakish eyes caught me"

She pouted and covered her eyes. "I can't help it!"

"I know you can't… but it's fine." He smirked.

"We need to set some ground rules" She started. "Do you agree?"

"I suppose…"

"No more calling me freak."

"…That's going to be hard." He grumbled. "It's just my endearment name for you"

"No, endearment names are like baby, babe…"

"You want me to call you baby?" He kissed her cheek.

"N-no!"

He sat up. "Yeah I'll start saying that!" He leaned over to kiss her again. "You like it, baby?"

She blushed and stood. "Stop it…"

"Why baby?" He kissed her neck. "You don't like it?" He stared at her. "Baby, Babe, Baaaby!"

She mushed his face from hers. "Stop that!" She laughed. He held his face. This girl had some nerves she managed to abuse him more than anyone else and he had gotten into many fights in his day. But instead of wanting to beat her into a wall like he would have done if it would have been someone like Naruto. He chuckled and nudged her slightly.

"You win… for now" He smiled at her.

She sighed. "Let's go inside… it's getting cold" He was going to make a smart remark but the sudden burst of cold wind caught him in a moment. He nodded and hurried inside. They sat on the couch. She grabbed the remote. "Want to watch a movie?" She smiled. He pulled her closer to him.

"I suppose…"

"You pick." She handed him to device. He shook his head. "You're sure?" He nodded.

.

.

.

He regretted his decision. They watched ALL of the Twilight movies, Dear John, The Vow and The Notebook. He scowled.

The movies made girl expect more out of their partners. It made their expectations and standards at a level that only a vampire could reach. As much as he liked necks and sucking, blood wasn't one of his preferred drinks.

He had to admit the plotline of Twilight was okay. Dear John was good too. The Vow pulled at his heart, only a little bit but The Notebook was actually a good one. He sent this girl letters each day, what the hell kind of postal service they had back then? Shit got done in that movie but the ending was sad not sad enough to bawl like Hinata.

"She will never remember!" She cried.

Hinata wasn't prefect either. She talked during the movies, mostly explaining things he could figure out and letting him know when it was her favorite part and of course talking along with the characters. He enjoyed the movies but spending time with her in her natural element was better than any cheesy love movie.

"Hinata I…" He paused when she looked at him. "…I'm sorry."

"For what?" She turned to lay on him. He was grateful this was a spacious couch and was distracted by the feel of her breast pressing against his chest. He coughed.

"For hurting you." He smirked. "You are addicting, like a drug, my own person snort of crack" She scoffed and laughed.

"He did not say that!"

"He might have well, do you find being that pale attractive?"

"You're pale…"

"Not that pale!" He puffed. "I am a beautiful tone of pale, ma'am"

She shrugged. "I think Jake looks better anyway…"

"Of course you would, you're a teenage girl" He sat ups slightly. She pouted. He chuckled. "It's true, I didn't take you as the girl who likes a boy with dog breath"

"I like you…" He blinked.

"You're a dick Hinata"

She giggled. "I'm kidding, kidding!" She kissed him lightly. "You don't have dog breath" He smirked and kissed her back.

"I love you so much…" He hugged her. She froze her a second. "It's fine don-"

"No, but I lo-"

The door opened.

Hinata's heart dropped.

Sasuke looked back.

"I'm back family!"

Hinata hurried and stood. "Hanabi… Hello…"

The younger girl giggled. "Oi Hi-na-ta –chan, having boys over at such later hours? Where is Hiashi?"

Hinata blushed. "He is on a b-business trip…" Sasuke walked up smugly and draped his arm over her shoulder. Her blush only reddened. He was pissed off. He was sure she was going to say she loved him but this girl shows up almost at 12am.

"Who is this, Hinata" Sasuke and Hanabi asked in unison.

She coughed. "S-Sasuke… this is my step-sister" She turned. "Hanabi-chan this is Sasuke… my…"

"Boy-toy?"

"No!"

"Friend with benefits?"

"No!"

"I'll try this traditional… you're boyfriend?"

She looked back at the Uchiha. They weren't official and she was fine this that for the most part but Sasuke kissed her neck. "Yeah, I am"

Hanabi white eyes glowed. Her eyes were creepy too but they weren't as interesting like her older sister's. "I never thought you would get a boyfriend let alone a sexy one!"

Hinata face flushed. "Hanabi! I… does Father know you are here?"

"Of course… not! Me and my mother thought it would be a sweet surprise for daddy!" She cheered. Hinata knew nothing good was going to come out of Hanabi being here. Hiashi loved Hinata with his heart but Hanabi was a different story. Maybe two years after Hinata's mom died, Hiashi tried dating again and met Hanabi's mother.

Soon, Hiashi broke up with her mother on grounds that she was crazy and stalked his every move and didn't like him choosing Hinata over her. Everything seemed to be going back to normal until a year later she was telling him that she knocked her up with…Hanabi.

Hiashi didn't believe it and didn't want anything to do with the woman. He got a DNA test and it came out true. Hanabi was his, he wanted to spend time with her without her deranged mother but her mother wasn't having it. She basically made Hanabi hate her father, father in turn didn't really try to be there for Hanabi unless she really needed it.

Hinata sighed. "There is a guess room across from mine, you can sleep there tonight, I suppose…" She couldn't tell her sister to get out of the house. It was cold. Hanabi smiled and went upstairs. Hinata and turned back to her… boyfriend.

"B-boyfriend?"

He nodded. "Why not?"

She blushed. "I d-didn't… I m-mean I…" He took her hands gently and stared at her.

"I like how you go from feisty to shy in a matter of moments, it turns me on" He breathed in her ear.

"Anything I do turns you on." She frowned. He nodded and kissed her. "My father will be displeased to find her here"

"I'm sure he will be displeased to find me here too" He smirked.

"Are y-you staying over?"

He shrugged. "I have some extra clothes in the car… only if you want me to?"

She nodded in his chest. He nodded. "I'll go get my things." He walked out.

"Hey, Hina-chan?" She turned to the stairs. Hanabi was smiling.

"Y-yes?"

"Y'all fucking?"

Hinata turned beet red. "N-no!"

Hanabi nodded. "Are y'all going to fuck tonight?"

"Hanabi, my goodness NO!" She covered her face.

She laughed. "Just making sure, I don't want to hear screaming!" She said walking into her room. When did Hanabi get some vulgar? Hinata missed her mother but she was glad her father didn't settle for Hanabi's strange mother.

Sasuke walked back in with his sport bag over his shoulders. "You ready?"

.

.

.

After Hinata made sure they showered. Separately. They climbed in her bed. He made sure they were as close as possible. She liked this closeness though. They were together finally and nothing could stand in between them. He breathed he loved her. She blinked back remembering she almost said it. She would wait until it was the right moment. She turned and kissed him.

He chuckled. "Are you sleepy?"

"No…" She sighed.

He pushed her down. His hair curtain his face and his eyes had a weird gleam to them she could almost see flicks of red in his onyx eyes. The moon light from the balcony made him look almost not human. He licked his lips and leaned her chin up sucking on the skin of her neck. She gripped his bare arms.

He trailed down to her collarbone leaving nibbles and bites over her neck. She sighed in a heavenly way. He pulled off her shirt slowly giving her enough time to protest. Without much thought he threw off his shirt. She blushed at his tone body. "I sleep shirtless." He smirked at her exposed torso.

"S-Sasuke…" He looked up at her. She smiled and kissed him enjoying the feel of his skin pressed to hers. His chest was so hot but went chills down her body. She gasped as his hands grasped her breast. He stared at her. "Don't look at me" She hissed. He chuckled.

"I can't help it. Those little noises are driving me insane" He whispered. The last thing he needed was Hanabi to busted in on them like this. He nibbled on her ear. She hissed. "See how that feels" She moaned mutely. He chuckled. "When I take you…" He ran a hand down her stomach. She shivered. His deep voice was putting her into a different world. "I'm going to make you scream my name."

Her breathing patterns were ridiculous. He was making she go crazy with just his voice. He pushed his hand beneath her underwear. She bit her teeth. He watched her closely. "Are you okay?" She grabbed his shoulders and nodded.

He let one finger slip into her. She was so… He kissed her as he added another. Those little noises rose from her throat again. He pulled them and smirked. "Nata-chan, you're really…really wet" She blushed the deepest red her face allowed. "Here…" He rolled off and grabbed her hand.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?"

He smiled. "The stuttering thing is making it hard to focus, love" He rested her hand on his stomach. "Go down, I'll let you know how I feel?" She bit her lip and moved slowly downward. She pushed her hand through the opening of his boxers. He grunted. She snatched her hand back.

"I'm s-sorry…" She blushed. He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine." He looked over at her.

"Can I…" She took a deep breath. "…try again"

"Sure." He smirked. This time she didn't hesitate. She giggled for a moment which made him curious. Hinata didn't know that laughing could potentially hurt a man's ego. "What's funny?"

"It's… throbbing." She pressed her face to his chest. "This is so weird."

He chuckled. "Then stop…"

She looked up. "I don't want to."

He grabbed her hand. "Let's not start that, save it for another night" She pouted.

"But…I like it."

He blinked. "You're childish."

She smiled. "You said… I was yours, right?"

He looked over. Truthfully, he tired but he had to hear this. "Yeah… you are mine"

She cuddled next to him. "That means now… you're mine, right?"

"Yes it does."

"All of you?"

He chuckled. "Yeah…"

"Good."

He kissed her forehead. "Someone is a bit possessive, eh?"

"Yup."

He smiled. "I love you, Nata…" He yawned and fell asleep instantly. She pouted.

"I didn't get to say it back…" She whispered before falling asleep.

.

.

.

The next morning, it wasn't the sun that woke them up or Sasuke's phone constantly vibrating on the nightstand, no. They could have cared less about that. What did wake them up at a booming voice calling. "HINATA, I'M HOME EARLY!"

She shot up. "Dad!" _Shit._

.

.

**Author Note: Please excuse any typos, it's 1:18am here and I have school tomorrow. T.T anywhoooo Cliffhanger! Question time! What will Hiashi do when he finds Hanabi is home? What is Sasuke going to do? Find out on the next chapter. Oh, and don't forget to review and favorite! Please go vote on my profile on the next story you think I should do, I am waiting until after I finish this story. The second story with the most votes gets a one-shot or maybe five-shot, depends on YOU!**

**Choices are: The Toothbrush Chronicles, Just A Tail, Save Me from Me and One of the Guys… there is a summary for each. Go my beautiful readers, Kia loves you all!**


	18. Confrontations & Bake Sales

Bully

Chapter 18 – Confrontations and Bake Sales

Recap: The next morning, it wasn't the sun that woke them up or Sasuke's phone constantly vibrating on the nightstand, no. They could have cared less about that. What did wake them up at a booming voice calling. "HINATA, I'M HOME EARLY!"

She shot up. "Dad!" _Shit._

Sasuke sat up grumbling. Hinata pushed him. "My dad is home!" She searched for her shirt. He bit his lip and stood.

"What do I do?" He asked. He could always climb down from her balcony but he wouldn't have enough time. Sasuke didn't fear her father but being shirtless in her bed could start up something that would NOT end well for either of them.

She shook her head. "The closet. It's a walk-in-"

"ANYONE HOME?" Hiashi said walking up the stairs. Sasuke grabbed his clothes and any other evidence that he was there and hide in her closet. He had seen too many movies about this shit happening so just for stay measures he took the battery out of his phone completely.

Hinata ran around the room to make everything look normal. She put on a sweatshirt and some pajama pants trying to keep her breathing down. She was a rebellious kid but today she would have to be. She opened the door. "Daddy, you're home early!" She smiled hugging him.

"Yes, well… I made sure I hurried and finished business as you know, Family comes first." He chuckled walking in her room. She smiled.

"I'm glad you said that, Hiashi!" They looked to the door and Hanabi was standing there with a huge smirk on her face. Her eyes scanned the room. "Good job, sister" Hinata face lit up. They both knew there was a teenage boy hiding in her room. Hiashi frowned.

"Why are you here?"

"Why, _Daddy_?" She smiled. "Why do I have to always want something?"

"You are never around unless you're greedy mother wants something."

She frowned. "Don't speak of her like that, old man"

"This is my house. I do as I please"

Hinata stood up. "Father," She looked at her step-sister. "Hanabi, it's a beautiful morning" Hiashi ran a hand through his hair.

"Hinata, you let her in?"

"Yes." She sighed.

"Why?" He looked over holding a frown that is only normally held for Hanabi.

"It was cold o-outside, she is s-still blood" She stammered.

He growled. "I still don't like to believe it."

Hanabi growled. "My mother is NOT a whore!"

"I never called her that but if the shoe fits."

"You bastard!" She yelled. Hinata bit her lip. She didn't want Sasuke to hear her family's spats. "You fucked her!"

He shook his head. "Ah, don't use that kind of language in my house, you ungrateful girl!"

"Me? Ungrateful? You wicked old fool. I wonder how my mother was even attracted to an old prune like yourself"

He scoffed. "I am NOT old!"

"That gray hair says different!"

"That's the stress that you and your mother have caused me, she is a scheming witch!"

She growled. "I hate you!"

He touched his heart. "Oh, you hurt me so bad! So bad… I almost cared?" She screamed and he mocked her. Hinata bit her lip.

"PLEASE BE QUIET!" She screamed. They looked over. She face was flushed. Not only they were they yelling at each other but she had her boyfriend in a closet! She heaved. "Please s-stop fighting and I will make breakfast, okay?"

They grumbled and finally agreed. She smiled as they began to walk out. Hiashi stopped at the door frame. "Hinata," She looked at her father. He sighed. "That's quite rude of you."

She blinked. "I d-don't understand, daddy?"

He shook his head. "Aren't you going to invite the boy hiding in your closet to come to breakfast too." with that he walked away.

She blanched. What the hell?

Sasuke peeped out. "What the hell?" He mouthed. She blushed and bit her lip. This was going to be a long breakfast.

.

.

.

Hanabi helped Hinata cook breakfast. Hiashi sat at the table with his coffee and reading his newspaper, casually looking up at Sasuke who was picture perfect on the outside but on the inside his heart was racing out of his chest. He flipped the page for a moment and put down on the table. "So…" He started calmly.

Sasuke looked up. "Aah?"

Hiashi chuckled and lend up, resting his arms on the table. "I can feel you shaking from over here." He lend back. "Are you nervous, Sasuke?"

He knew his name?

Sasuke tried not to smirk. He sighed. "Should I be…sir?" It had been long time since he had to actually be respectful to an adult. A father.

Had Sasuke found a teenage boy in his daughters room. He would hang tried to drown the boy in the toilet while his daughter watched. He absently touched his throat.

"Should you?" He smirked nodding. "Son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, younger brother of Itachi Uchiha…"

"Yes."

He looked over at his daughters. "You know, she is my world." He frowned. "Hinata, not the other one" He said in a hushed tone. "But you probably heard that"

He nodded. "Yes sir, she is also mine"

"Yours?" He questioned.

"I mean… she is a big part of my life, a huge part, sir"

"Huge? How so?"

He glanced over that the older daughter, who was giggling at the younger not knowing how to crack eggs properly. "It would take too long to explain"

He nodded. "Why were you in her room?"

Why was he there? The truth couldn't hurt. "I have horrible allergies, this is important to know about this…" He sighed. "Hinata and I had an argument, so I waited until the sunset to drive over and sing her a song from her balcony."

Hiashi smirked. "Like in a romantic comedy? Can you sing, son?"

Sasuke was taken back from the term 'son.' Older men seemed to refer younger males as son but nobody ever had to nerve to say it to him. He nodded absently. "But no sir I can't… what I didn't expect was the flowers and such that surrounded this place. Pollen got in my eyes at first then my body reacted accordingly by spazzing out and rashes started to appear."

Hiashi nodded. "Did Hinata rush to save you?"

"She did and drug my body inside. She gave me some medicine and I slept all night, waking up I tried cooking to only repay her but I'm not skilled in that area."

He decided skipping over the part of making out on his couch. Hiashi seemed relaxed and motioned him to continue. He nodded.

"We watched the clouds and stars, then she forced me to watch sappy movies." He grumbled.

"Twilight, The Vow and Dear John?" He asked.

"Yeah, all of that plus The Notebook but after that it was very late and she begged me to stay, it had to be around 12 when Hanabi came soon after that we just fell asleep."

Hiashi was silent. Sasuke kind of wanted him to spaz out anyway but the man stay calm. "You know, I used to sneak over Hinata's mother's house all the time as teenagers." He smiled at the memory. "I was crazy about her"

"I'm sure."

He nodded. "Her father caught us once, I thought I was going to die."

Sasuke smirked. "What were you doing sir?"

At this Hiashi had a light blush run across his face. "That isn't important."

Sasuke chuckled. "Oh you sly dog you…"

Hiashi frowned. "Don't get comfortable, Uchiha"

Hinata walked over with plates. "I hope you two enjoy it!" Hiashi grumbled something about Hanabi trying to poison him. Sasuke glanced at Hinata who was smiling at her family. He bit his lip. What the hell was going on here? They were dysfunctional but a family. Hanabi snatched the syrup away from her father and it started yelling.

He felt Hinata grab his hand. He and Itachi never really did this. Family time. He smiled and gave her hand a light squeeze. They would be alright.

.

.

.

He pulled up to her house Monday morning. She was prying Hanabi off of her and ran to the car. "Good morning" She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Hanabi… I love her but…" She pulled at her hair. "She is so vulgar and weird and never cleans up and always complains, her and father fight constantly…" Sasuke rubbed her back.

"Siblings… curse and a blessing, eh?" She nodded.

She smiled. Sasuke was sweet, kind of. This meant no more bullying, right? Not that he still does it… she bit her lip. Now it seemed every time Sasuke touched her, she wanted to be in his bed. She closed her eyes at the thought. He would pin her down and bite her softly. She sighed. "Hinata?"

She blinked. "H-huh?"

He smirked. "What were you thinking about?"

"I…" She blushed. "N-nothing…"

He chuckled. "Cut the innocent act, Hinata." The sound of her name from his mouth was another turn on. She was diving into his words. There was no act she was just weird. She went from shy to aggressive. "Hinaaaata!" He growled.

She swallowed a moan. "A-aah?"

"What is your problem?" He turned and his muscles flexed. She bit her lip thinking about other muscles. It was his fault. He couldn't do those things and expects her not to feel some type of way!

"I don't have a problem…" She countered.

He sighed as they pulled up to the school. "Talk to me if something is wrong, eh?" He grabbed her chin and kissed her softly. It felt more electric than any other kiss. They got out and walked in the school hand in hand.

Ino ran up to them. "Oh my goodness, is it official?"

Hinata blushed. "Yeah…"

Ino playfully punched Sasuke. "So the song worked?"

He frowned. Naruto was going to ruin his bad boy rep! It was the only one he had left considering being a playboy was thrown out the window but that one he didn't mind. He held Hinata closer. "Yeah…"

Hinata giggled. "I'll tell you everything later."

Naruto panted. "Ino you run too fast!"

She giggled. "You're just not fast enough, babe!"

He chuckled. "So holding hands waffled style? It's official?"

Sasuke growled. "How does the style of hand holding tell you anything?"

Ino giggled and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Waffled hands are like the sure stamp of telling the world you are having and fully committed to your relationship!" Naruto nodded kissing her kiss.

.

.

.

Hinata giggled and walked in class with Sasuke. She walked to her seat with Gaara. "So it's real now?" He smiled.

"I g-guess?" She smiled back.

"I officially lost you."

She pulled out her notebook. "You would have had to had me to lose me" She said lightly.

"You know such little Hinata-chan."

"I know enough."

He smiled. "You feel that way?" He was hinting at something but she didn't care to know. She knew they were in the Cupcake stage of their relationship but she was fine with that.

"Yes I do." She started doing her work. Sakura walked in late, which was not normal at all. She had on shades and a long sleeve shirt. Yeah, winter was coming quickly but it was still high 70s outside. She sat down. Hinata noticed the fire red lipstick she was wearing. She felt sorry for Sakura. She didn't have ANYONE.

She almost looked like she was in pain. She knew her and Ino fought, well Ino fought and Sakura was trying to cover her face but the bruises and pain should have been long gone. She shrugged it was none of her business.

.

.

.

"Class we are having a Bake Sale, every year the senior have a bake sale to raise money from the up-coming Halloween Fling!" her teacher smiled. "The more items you sell the better the dance. Tip: Make sure your cookies don't taste like crap"

The class cheered. Naruto hugged Hinata. "I can't wait until the Fling! It's like Prom's baby… wait we only have a month until October!" Hinata gasped. Sasuke yawned. He wasn't one for in-school activities but this is the first year he had a girlfriend that he might concerned taking.

"We must bake!" She picked up a large bag of flour. "Sasuke are you going to help?"

He looked up. "We both know I don't bake well" Hinata giggled as the memory of the gray blob Sasuke wanted her to ear.

"I'll coach you."

"No."

"Please!" She smiled.

"Well… No."

Naruto chimed in this time. "Please teme!"

"Hell no."

Hinata sighed. "Fine. I'll just bake with Naruto-kun!"

He chuckled. "Do that."

Soon the room was filled with the smell of freshly baked cookies. Each group had different cookies, whichever one sold the most, that group got the grade. Hinata almost cheered when they got chocolate-chip.

Granted, she had to keep Naruto away from the chocolate chips and she force Sasuke to get the liquid ingredients. She was very confident about the cookies.

.

.

.

A week pass, no surprise that Hinata's group was at the Top Bought List along with Shikamaru and Sai. Who knew Shikamaru's snickerdoodles would be a hit and the same with Sai's sugar cookies. Sasuke walked her to lunch. "I can't take it!" She gasped as her back hit the lockers, not enough to hurt though.

She blushed. "W-what?"

He grabbed her chin slightly and tilted it slightly. "You have cookie dough on her neck…" He grumbled.

"I'll get it, thanks for telling me-" She was cut off by his tongue. She moaned as he licked the dough from her neck. He didn't know how bad she wanted him. Like someone flipped a switched and everything he did made her want him more.

He pulled back. "I hate sweet things."

"I love them." She kissed him tasting a faint trace of chocolate in his mouth. He pulled her closer. "S-Sasuke…" She pushed him back. He shrugged and pulled her into the lunchroom. He didn't see what she did.

Sakura was staring at them with tears rolling down her face. Hinata and her made eye contact. She gasped. Sakura had the worst black eye she ever saw, before she could process it all she ran into the bathroom.

Hinata had no right to feel sorry for the girl. She did everything so Hinata would hate her but she couldn't shake her gut feeling that something was wrong with her. Something very wrong.

Sakura was in BIG trouble.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Honey, let me confess… I'm trying to pull this story to a Fall/Winter theme because that's the season I want to end the story in… I think previously I said it was Spring so I think everything is flowing but I didn't check back to find out. It's slowly winding down, my lovelies. I also have to say, I don't know what it is but NaruIno is so cute to me. Anyway, be sure to review Kia loves that! Also, make sure to vote for my next story!**


	19. Nurse Sasuke

Bully

Chapter 19 – Nurse Sasuke

He groaned hitting his head on the desk repetitively.

Hinata was sick.

He sighed. "Seasons changing…" He muttered the reason on why his girlfriend was at home sick. He didn't trust Hanabi to watch her. He wanted to be with her so bad. He felt a cold finger run across his neck. He looked up lazily.

"Hey baby." She giggled sitting in front of him.

"Don't call me that," He yawned. "and go away."

She gasped. "Sasuke, really come on now!"

He sighed. "Karin, go away."

She smirked. "You know you love me"

"Don't flatter yourself, I don't love you" He muttered only wanting Hinata more. It was weird, his past flings were popping up. Last week he saw the woman who had taken his virginity at the supermarket. It wasn't awkward for him, he didn't care. It was the girl shyly holding his hand. He smirked and kissed her. The woman frowned and tried making conversation but Sasuke and Hinata made a quick getaway.

Hinata questioned him all night. How frustrating!

Now Karin, the fourth girl who decided to get the courage to talk to him now he is actually in a relationship, was sitting in front of his desk with a skirt that was dangerously short.

He made no attempt to look.

"Sasuke, I don't know this girl but she has changed you!"

"Hn." He didn't have to answer to her.

"Don't you miss me?"

"No. Not at all… but maybe I would if you go away"

She scoffed and got up. He rested his head back on his desk. He noticed a pink blur in front of him. He cursed under his breath. "Sasuke…"

He didn't try to raise his head. She nudged him. He growled and looked up she had on some huge shades. "What?"

"C-can we talk?" She was taken back by the tone of his voice. It was past scary.

"No." He hissed.

"Please… I don't trust anyone else"

"Seems like a personal problem" He looked at her lazily. Her hair looked a bit thin, maybe even duller. He faintly noticed how her brown roots were growing back.

"S-Sasuke…please," She whispered. "I'm not planning anything!"

The bell rang. He stood. "Yeah, I don't care" He walked out. She sat there staring into the space he was at.

"Sasuke…"

.

.

.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata coughed.

"Don't stress yourself…" He sat by her bed. "Does your father know you're sick?"

"Y-yeah… but he couldn't stay" She mumbled drinking the Honey-Lemon Tea Sasuke fixed for her.

"Where is Hanabi?"

She blushed. "I honestly don't know…"

Sasuke frowned. "You are sick and there is nobody here to take care of you." He stood. "No worries, I will!" She giggled at him. He smirked. "I will be back, stay alive!" He ran out the door.

She smiled. "Okay." He was so sweet when he wanted to be. He didn't call her stupid for getting sick. It was her fault, she supposed. She wanted to dance in the rain while it was cold. She was freezing to get into the house and noticing that she left the AC on, now she had a bad cold.

She looked at her homework. "Might as well…"

She heard the door open again. Sasuke had a mask on along with gloves. "I'm going to take care of you." She giggled as he started to clean her room which included: dusting, disinfecting, cleaning etc. She watched him picking up tissues and wiped every knob.

"Sasuke…" She started as he finished, sitting in a chair smirking. "What happened today?"

He looked up. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I mean Karin and Sakura tried talking to me."

"Karin…Sakura? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't she?"

"I…I just was wondering." She smiled.

.

Sasuke was a good "nurse" if you could call him that. He stayed with her, cooked and basically catered to his sick girlfriend. She kept telling him it was just a common cold and it would be over soon but he wouldn't listen. He made her drink a lot of fluids and soups. She had to give it to him, he made some delicious Honey-Lemon Tea. The food he made only made her throw up and that had nothing to do with the cold.

Sasuke was a horrible cook.

But she could handle that…for now.

They spent the next two days goofing off. Hiashi stood there quietly with his suitcase observing the teens. Sasuke was taking her temperature; he let out a happy sigh. She was finally healthy!

He smirked. "I am taking you off of those sweets and drinks"

"W-what? Why!" She pouted.

"I refuse to keep doing this," He crossed his arms. "you have to help your immune system."

"But I don't wanna…"

"No excuses, starting today you are to drink three bottles of water…and maybe a juice"

"Sasuke that's not fair!" She blushed.

"No sweets, I'll give you Saturday as a cheat day. Fruits and Vegetables will soon become your best friends"

She gasped. "You can't…"

"I can" He crossed his arms.

Hiashi chuckled causing them to both jump. "I like his idea Hinata."

"Daddy, how long have you been there?"

He shrugged. "Long enough," He looked at Sasuke. "Thank you for taking care of her… though I must talk to you," He smirked. "In private, if I may take him."

Hinata nodded absently.

The room got instantly awkward.

"I guess so."

.

.

.

Hinata sighed coming out the shower. Sasuke was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. "What's wrong?" She smiled. He looked over.

"Your…father…"

"Did he hurt you?" She ran over to his side.

"Ha, no… we just talked"

"I want to know…"

He sat up.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke sat into Hiashi office. The walls were tan and the floors were wooden along with his well-organized desk. He motioned the raven teenager to the chair in front of him. Hiashi sat down and took out a folder and his coffee. He looked through it calmly._

_Sasuke watched him carefully taking in the space around him. His eyes scanned over the art hanging on his walls, some made sense while others just looked like a bunch of random colors. He looked back at the older man and almost jumped out of his skin when he was staring back. _

"_Sasuke…" He crossed his arms. "I don't mind…" He paused. "You being with my daughter…"_

_Sasuke looked up. This was approval. Not that disapproval was going to keep him from her. He let a smirk tug at his lips. "Aah."_

_He nodded. "I do have one question that will led to other questions"_

_Was he trying to confuse him? "Yes sir?"_

_He closed his eyes. "Have you and my daughter had sex?"_

_His voice hitched in his throat for a moment. "No."_

"_Are you lying to me? I won't get mad"_

"_Yeah… Yeah you will" Sasuke smirked. Hiashi paused. "You will get so mad, it's the fatherly thing to do."_

_He growled. "What are you trying to say?"_

_Sasuke closed his eyes. "No, sir, what are you trying to say? That you don't trust Hinata?"_

"_I trust her, I don't trust you."_

"_You think I would deflower your daughter?"_

_Hiashi gritted his teeth. "Of course I think you would!"_

_Sasuke laughed. "No need to get pissed, old man"_

_He stood. "I AM NOT PISSED!"_

"_You're yelling." Sasuke was enjoying seeing the man turn red with rage._

_Suddenly Hiashi sat down. "YOU are the Sasuke that bullied my daughter in elementary school?"_

"_And middle and high school…" He added coolly._

"_Why of all times to be nice?"_

"_I grew up…slightly."_

"_Slightly?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Hmm."_

"_Hn."_

"…"

"…"

_Hiashi closed his eyes. "If you hurt my daughter, Itachi will be the only Uchiha left. I can assure you of that."_

"_I bet you can."_

_He smirked. "Any man can talk about love, but only a few have come in contact with it. If you do, hold on to it." He frowned. "Even if it's my little Hina-chan" Sasuke nodded. "Leave me office."_

_Sasuke snickered. "Bye Dad." Hiashi threw a stapler luckily Sasuke closed the door before it kissed his forehead._

_End Flash Back_

Hinata giggled. "Oh he loves you."

He looked over. "Yeah right." He stood. "Be ready for school tomorrow."

She pouted. "Fine…"

.

.

.

Hinata stood in the mirror. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "This is it."

She looked out the window as Sasuke pulled up. She ran pass Hanabi and out the door. She got in the car. He looked over. "Give me your bag." He sighed.

She gasped. "B-but Why?"

"Give it to me."

She pouted and gave it to him. At first he just moved things around then a frown planted itself on his face as he pulled out two candy bars, a lollipop, a wrapped cookie and a soda. She blushed. "I need that!"

"You don't." He put a bottle of water in her bag.

"Sasuke come on!" She grabbed his hand. "Please… let's start next week!" He looked over. She was in near tears. "Those are my favorite!" He turned on the car. She pouted giving up quickly. "Just don't eat them"

"I hate sweets, Hinata" She looked over. Something about how he said her name. "You know that…" She watched him talk, his lips were so soft. "Are you listening to me?"

"A-ah?"

He growled and started the car.

.

.

They pulled up. She watched him grab his bag, she couldn't help but want to touch him. He was so… She smiled as they walked to the school. Was Sasuke looking better than normal? He slung his back over one shoulder and walked in. His shirt was half buttoned. Creamy pale skin was exposed. His voice seemed deeper. His touch felt different.

"I am not a piece of meat." He growled pushing her against the lockers. She stared at his lips. A soft moan reached the surface. "Hinaaaata!" There it was again. She blinked.

"Yeah…"

"I am not a piece of meat, stop staring at me."

She bit her lip. "I know…"

"Why are you staring at me?"

She blushed. "I was just…daydreaming" She instantly regretted her decision.

"About what?" He breathed on her ear. She sighed. Suddenly giggling filled the hallway. Sasuke turned slightly. Sakura was walking down the hall with some orange haired boy, even to Sasuke he didn't seem like good company. She laughed only to make sure everyone could hear her.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Got to get to class, see you later!" He kissed her nose and ran off.

She smiled and noticed her classroom door was shut. There was a note. "ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO ROOM 2003"

That was gym! Hinata groaned. Today was going to a long day. She decided to go to the long way.

"What was that Sakura?" She heard a man yell.

"I… you r-really funny!" Sakura voice was soft. Hinata knew eavesdropping was wrong but Sakura was off.

"Stop being an attention whore, you're mine now… everyone doesn't need to see us" He growled. "Now, baby, come here"

"N-No… I have to get to class" Hinata peeped around the corner. This boy had so many piercings on his face. He wore overly-ripped skinny jeans and a black shirt. "Pein… I have to go…"

"I said come here!" He hissed. Hinata winced when she heard a slap. "Look you made me hurt you!" She wanted to run to help her. "Fine, cry then. I'm leaving!" Hinata slipped into the girl's bathroom.

Sakura was being…abused.

Why was Sakura with him? The door opened and the pink haired girl came in crying. They made eye contact. Hinata gasped at the red bruise on her face. Sakura tried frowning but more tears fell. Hinata walked up to her. "Sakura…"

"L-leave me alone!" She tried putting concealer on. Hinata grabbed her wrist. Sakura was shaking. "Go to S-Sasuke…" She spat. Hinata pulled the girl into an embrace. Sakura cried harder in her shirt. "Oh Hinata…"

She could have left her there to suffer. She could have and half of her wanted to. Sakura made everyone dislike her back in middle school, it wasn't just Sasuke alone that made her life Hell then. This pink hair girl was equally responsible if not more. The thing between Hinata and Sakura, Hinata had a big heart and she forgave easily.

Maybe too easily.

But people who need help deserve it right? She didn't have time to think about her decisions and reason for wanting to comfort this girl but she did. She let her cry because when she was hurt that's all she wanted someone to hold her, to rub her back and say everything would be okay but she had Sasuke now… Sakura had herself.

Hinata rubbed her back. "It will be okay."

.

.

.

"So that dude is abusing her?" Sasuke asked watching his girlfriend crawl on his bed. "And she is with him?"

Hinata nodded sadly as she sat between his legs letting her back touch his chest. "She was really hurt, I heard it… I wanted to help her but he…"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. "If he would have touched you I would have killed him"

"I'm worried about her" She didn't want to dwell on Sasuke's threat. He was serious. He hated when people hurt HIS Hinata.

"That's not cool…" Sasuke frowned. "She's annoying but Ino's ass kicking was enough. Where did she even find him, the alley? I don't know names but I don't forget faces and I have never seen him before"

She nodded in his embrace. "Me either…"

"Hinata, what are you planning?" He mumbled in her ear.

"I have to help her!" She turned slightly. "I can't let her get abused and such!"

"Hinata, you could get hurt… tell her to break up with the kid and let it be over"

Hinata sighed. He was right. If he hit Sakura so easily what would stop him from hitting her? If he did hit her then Sasuke would want to fight and they were so close to graduating! She wasn't going to allow Sasuke to miss out on graduating because he wants to fight some woman abuser! She had a plan though…

A well… well not well thought out plan, but a Hinata infused plan!

.

.

.

Sakura sat in the park with the two raven haired couple. She had a frown planted on her face. "I don't understand."

"BREAK UP WITH HIM!" Sasuke growled.

Hinata laughed awkwardly. "Maybe, you shouldn't yell." She turned to Sakura. "I am w-worried about you, Sakura"

"Why? You weren't before?"

Hinata frowned. Shy Hinata was no use in this situation. "You were trying to steal Sasuke away from me!"

Sakura glanced over at the stoic boy. "Why is he even here?"

Hinata frowned. "Support. Why are you even with him?"

"He cares about me."

"Bullshit." Sasuke mumbled.

She frowned. "It's not."

Sasuke chuckled. "He cares about you yet he hurts you. I didn't care about you but I didn't beat your face in"

"SASUKE!" Hinata scowled him.

He rolled his eyes and started again. "Maybe you should find a guy that will make you laugh until you cry instead of one that beats you, and sorry to break it to every female on this Earth, but you can't change boys, men, males – you just can't do it" He smirked. "If he beats you now he will beat you later"

Sakura looked down. He was right. "But… it was my fault"

"It's not, Sakura" Hinata started. "You're not perfect but I'm not, he isn't and nobody is but you deserve a lot more"

"I know…" She looked up. "I do know that but he is… he can be very sweet"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "You can't go out and find a replacement me" Hinata gasped at his arrogance and was about to scowled him again until,

"I understand that now…"

Hinata mentally gawked. She tried to find someone like Sasuke? Sasuke didn't punch or slap her! Sasuke didn't act that way!

"Besides, you should have a lot more self-worth. Stop being a slut." He muttered. "It's annoying"

"But I'm not… you were my first" She blushed slightly.

Well now Sasuke feel a bit bad, he was her first? She felt… He growled mentally. No wonder she was so hung up on him. She was a victim of rumors and such? He canceled the thought out of his head. Why did she deserve any sympathy? She bullied because she could. She was the ringleader of his and Hinata's troubles in Elementary and Middle school.

She didn't deserve help.

She didn't need it.

She was too smart for this, right?

He watched Hinata trying to comfort her. Hinata would try to fix anything if the chance came. He was out in the cold with his girlfriend and his ex-stalker. The things he will do for his girlfriend. He refused to be like his father.

Refused.

.

.

.

Over the course of a week, Sakura and Ino were hanging around again but invited Hinata all the time. Ino didn't trust Sakura but for Hinata's sake she would fake it until otherwise. Now they were in the costume store looking for outfits for the Halloween Fling.

"Let's go to Crazy Costumes, I know they have some spicier clothes than this kiddy stuff!" Ino giggled. Hinata blushed liked crazy was they pulled up to a medium sized store with tinted windows.

"I've seen some of the clothes and they are HOT!" Sakura laughed pulling Hinata into the store.

"How may I how you laaadies?" A pale face man with the name tag: Orochimaru said to them.

Ino giggled. "We are having a Halloween party and we need some really cute stuff!"

He smiled. "Other there, call me if you need sssssome help."

They nodded. Hinata pouted. "I was fine in the other outfit!"

"Oh please Hinata, that vampire outfit covered you from head to toe!" Ino smiled.

"That's the point." She grumbled.

Sakura picked up a black spandex outfit with, it had ears, paws and a tail to go with it. Sakura had to be a black cat of course. Ino had to be a zombie, she was mad until she thought about what kind of zombie and of course she was going to be a dead nurse. Hinata got picked to be a vampire along with Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru and Karin.

Most people got chosen for the zombie part and everyone else like Chouji, Sakura and Sasuke had to be black cats.

"Oh my GOODNESS Hinata! I found your outfit!"

She gawked. "Where are the clothes?"

The girls laughed. Hinata didn't laugh, she was being serious! Ino hugged her. "Imagine the look on Sasuke's face when he sees you in this little outfit!"

Sakura smiled. "He won't be able to keep his hands off of you"

Wasn't like she had a choice, her friends were already paying for the outfit. She groaned. "Why me?"

.

.

.

**Author Note: Hi… I was going to do like another chapter about Sakura and Pein but I simply didn't feel like it! ****Uhh…they broke up and Hinata was there to help her and now they and Ino are slowly building trust again. Blah, blah blah. So yeah I have been thinking about adding a citrus of some sort in here BUT I don't know… I'm feeling like I have at least three maybe four more chapters to go. Remember to Review! Vote for the next story on my profile or tell me in a review or PM choices include:**

**Save Me from Myself; Romance & something sort of sad but happy**

**One of the Guys; Humor & Romance**

**Just a Tail; Humor & Romance**

**The Toothbrush Chronicles; Humor & Romance**

**Runner up gets a one/three-shot so let me know!**


	20. Halloween Fling

Bully

Chapter 20 – Halloween Fling

.

**Sasuke: I'll pick you up at six, be ready and don't say a word about my outfit.**

Hinata giggled at her phone screen. She smiled and text back.

**Hinata: No need, Ino and Sakura was taking me. They have to do my make-up.**

Not even a minute later.

**Sasuke: Not 2 much, I want to able to recognize you**

**Hinata: Of course!**

Ino and Sakura busted in her room. "Guys?"

"Sorry, Hanabi was being a JERK!" Ino yelled in the hallway.

"SO!" They heard Hanabi yell back.

Giggling they started doing Hinata's hair and makeup. Ino had on the smallest nurses out fit with included a frilly white skirt with the matching shirt that exposed maybe too much cleavage and her shoes were ridiculously high! The fabric was torn and covered in brown, green and other colors dead people would have. Her makeup was flawlessly scary.

Yeah, it was a dance but maybe she forgot that it was at school!

Sakura also forgot. Her outfit looked at a black leotard with matching heels, ears, paws, whiskers and her makeup was light aside from the hot pink lipstick.

They were curling her hair and applying eyeliner. Hinata cringed for the worst. When she put on the outfit her reflection almost made her faint so she decided to put on one of her daddy's trench coat. After they got done they spun her. Hinata gawked quietly. She looked… pretty. The red lipstick matched her skin perfectly.

"Hot mama!" Ino giggled. Sakura got out the fangs. There were two long K-9 teeth in the container.

"We almost forgot. I like these because all you have to push them on and they stick for the WHOLE night!" Hinata took them and pushed them on her K-9.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. She looked like a real vampire… however they looked!

.

.

.

The school parking lot of packed. Sasuke was standing at the punch bowl with Naruto. "Where is my girlfriend!?" Naruto groaned.

"I was wondering the same" Sasuke frowned.

"You were wondering about Ino?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Naruto growled. "Why are you thinking about her, teme?"

Sasuke sighed. "She has my girlfriend with her, idiot"

Naruto chuckled. "Oh haha… I knew that!"

"Fucking liar" He grumbled. People were already dancing to loud music. The gym was decorated nicely. That cookie, car wash and donation money did wonders. The walls were covered in this black cloth; the ceiling was covered in cobwebs and fake spiders. There was a thick fog that covered the ground. They even had a haunted house down the Math-Computer halls. The punch was black and the ice was in the shape of random Halloween things. The food was also Halloween theme.

Naruto cheered. "Ino text me they pulled up!" He swallowed the rest of his punch and made his way outside. Sasuke followed slowly behind. They got out the car. Ino was dressed…like a porn star. Sakura was even worst but she was being escorted by Lee who decided not to dress up but wear his stupid green spandex outfit, which was his normal costume.

Hinata got out. She was wearing a long trench coat. He smiled as she wobbled on the heels she couldn't walk in. "Hey…" She blushed. Her make-up was nice but those lips.

They were plump and red. He bit his lip. "Hello, shall we?"

She giggled and walked in. The darkness of the halls made her press to him closer. He didn't mind. When he walked through the first time the decorations didn't bother him in the least bit but now seeing Hinata jump at every noise had him laughing hysterically… on the inside.

They got in the gym and her mouth opened slightly. "This is so cool!" She laughed. They walked to a table. She touched the coat faintly. He stared at her. She stared at him. "Sasuke…" She smiled. "You look so cute!"

He blushed. "Shut it!" She laughed and hugged him. His little ear was pointed up matching with his hair. He had on black gloves and had a tail. "Take off your coat"

She paused. "I'm cold."

"It's hot" He smirked.

"But I…"

"Take it off, Hi-na-ta" He walked up to her and pulled it off slowly. He stared at her. He had seen her naked but this outfit… "I…" He started.

She had on what was similar to a pirate's outfit but less frilly. She had on a cape. "Sasuke…" She started. He noticed the fangs and stepped back. The outfit hugged her curves to a point. She breast was overfilling the corset. "What's wrong?" He grabbed her.

"Kami, you look amazing" He bit her lip. She blushed.

"Is it t-too much?"

He ignored her and pulled her to the dance floor. He didn't know how to dance but he wasn't horrible at it. He just wanted to be close to her. She smiled and hugged him. Black was Sasuke color, it just did something for her. He bent down to kiss her, those intoxicating lips stained with red for the night. "Do you to check out the haunted halls" He mumbled in her ear.

The music changed to something slower. He watched her ears turn bright red. She pulled back and nodded. He led them out into the hall. There was a sign that said: Haunted Hall approaching be warned! Hinata giggled. Sasuke held her close so she wouldn't fall. She heard screams further down the hall. "Naruto is such a pussy" Sasuke smirked. Something grabbed his shoulder and he promptly jumped out of his skin.

Hinata started laughing at hard. Sasuke eyes widen as he looked back and nothing was there. "What the hell?" She wiped her tears.

"He isn't the only one!" They started walking again. Weird noise started playing. Suddenly the smoke cleared and Kakashi was sitting at a stand. He was dressed as a physic. "They say this used to be an asylum for the mentally ill, I feel the children spirits! Be warned! They don't play fair!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled Hinata along. They heard Ino and Naruto scream in front of them. They ran back up to them.

"This is the coolest shit ever guys!" Naruto yelled. Ino laughed. "Want to go as a group?"

Hinata smiled. "Sure!" Sasuke just followed the couple. Hinata grabbed his hand. The weird music started again but this time they heard children laughing. Hinata clung to Sasuke more. Suddenly Hinata and Ino were being pulled to opposite sides of the hall. They all screamed. Sasuke went to Hinata, who was screaming, crying and laughing. They pulled her out the grips of the "children"

She laughed. "I am so scared!" Ino cheered.

Sasuke saw a small opening; they were currently on the Social Studies and Science hall. "Hey, come here…" He whispered to Hinata. "Hey, Naruto… we're going a bit off course"

Naruto chuckled. "Have fun dude!" He and Ino continued down the hall screaming every five minutes. They slipped there the black cloth. He turned the knob and as he expected it opened. Hinata turned on the light.

"The nurse's office?"

He pushed her to the wall and captured her lips. She groaned pulling him closer. He went to kiss her neck and collar. She let small moans escape her mouth as he kissed and bit her skin softly. "We have to go." He breathed. She nodded faintly.

.

They pushed through everyone to their stuff. She fumbled to text Ino and Sakura she was leaving with Sasuke. He flew to his house. She was nervous. Who knows what Sasuke had planned? Who was she kidding she knew what was going on. He opened the door and unlocked it. He checked the house for Itachi and noticed the note on the island:

_Dear Brother,_

_Had to go a trip-_

Sasuke didn't care about the rest. She blushed. "Sasuke…" He looked over his shoulder. She bit her lip letting her fangs show faintly. "I…"

"You what Hinata?" He smirked and walked to her. She kissed him roughly. It was so much easier with the hells since they were the same height now. He led them to his room. She smiled as he kept the lights off. "Do you mind?" He was asking about the lights. She shook her head.

He picked her up and put her gently on the bed. He took off her shoes before crawling to kiss her again. She gripped a handful of hair and pulled softly."Stop that…" She did it again. He groaned. "I want you so bad"

She panted. "Take me then…" She mumbled. He rested his head in her shoulder.

"I can't do that…"

She kissed him. "You can… kami, you can!"

He ripped open her corset and threw it on the ground. He ran his hand up her thigh. She rolled them over and pulled off his shirt. Sasuke's body was a masterpiece. She licked her lips sending red kisses over his pale skin. He gripped the hem of her skirt. "Take. It. Off." He growled. She did quickly. He almost lost his mind at the sight of her black lace underwear. He would have to thank Ino. He rolled over again and got up. "I'll be back"

She pouted. Was she really going to do this? She took off her shirt and ran a hand through her hair. Her body sure wanted it. He came out in his boxers. "Cute." She smiled. He smirked and grabbed her legs crawling back over her. His eyes skimmed her face.

"Are you sure?" He stared at her. She nodded slowly. "Say it."

"I'm r-ready…"

His hand roamed over her underwear. She was definitely ready. He kissed her again letting his hand slip under her lace. She gritted her teeth. "It's only us… you don't have to hold back" He kissed her again. This time she let the noise fill the air. He took off her bra giving her breast attention. She was so sensitive and he loved it! She gripped his shoulder. He chuckled, sending butterfly kissed down her stomach. He pulled the last past of clothing. "You knew this was going to happen?"

"I…" She blushed. He didn't let her finish before spreading her legs. She hissed feeling his tongue move and kissed her lower lips. She tried not to moan too loud. "Sa…" Her back arched. He chuckled as she grabbed his hair. She let out the longest moan before he traveled back up.

"Hinaaata…" He stared at her kissing her neck. "Are you okay?" She nodded quickly. Her heart was beating out of her chest. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"So sure…"

He almost laughed. He just told her father he wouldn't deflower his daughter, but here he is.

He pulled off his boxers, wasting no time. He flipped them over. She blinked. "You do it." She blushed.

"SASUKE!" She covered her face.

"I'm serious."

She bit her lip and eased it in, gritting her teeth. It was too late to turn back now. He watched her face, quite amusing actually. He let her sit there for a moment. She was so embarrassed. He rolled them over slowly. He just watched her, waiting on her to get used to it. She timidly wrapped her legs around him. He took that was being ready. His slightest movements made her squeal. He moved slow and lightly. He loved her so much. He quickened his speed. She told him it was okay to move faster, well actually she growled it. With every thrust she screamed his name a little louder.

He had to admit. Nobody sounds better than her screaming his name.

He drove right into her core. She gripped his shoulder keeping up with his pace nicely. "Sa-Sasuke…"

"Mm." He moaned at the very sound.

"I… I love you." She whispered. He wanted to stop but his body wasn't going to let that happen.

He bit her stained lips. "What?"

She blushed and took the chance to sink deeper into her. "I s-say… I l-love you" He smiled. He felt whelps forming on his back but it made him go faster.

"I love you too, Hinata" The sound of those words sent electricity down his body. Her walls tighten around his. She pulled him closer. She was about the scream but he captured her lips letting them both come down for a high they both needed.

He pulled out and laid beside her. "I love you…" She murmured.

He looked over and pulled her closer. "Thank you…" She laughed.

.

.

.

She opened her eyes slowly to only find out she was alone. Her clothes were gone but where Sasuke should have been was a big black shirt. She reached out for the cotton shirt when every muscle in her body screamed. Memories of last night shot through her head. She blushed and squealed. She was more than happy! She pushed herself up and grabbed the shirt. It smelt like Axe, vanilla and blueberries.

She padded into the bathroom. She had hickies from her collar bone down. Thank kami he didn't decide to leave any on her neck. Her legs felt like jelly. She sighed and pulled her hair up into a bun. Her makeup was ruined, she pulled off the fangs and threw them in the trash. She took a deep breath. Sasuke had everything in his bathroom labeled.

She looked at the top two drawers: Toothbrushes and Toothpaste; Hair Spray & Hair Supplies. The bottom two read: Towels and Wash Cloths; Hinata's Use. She stepped back. He had a cabinet personally for her? She opened it and there was a set of Lavender and Cream body wash, shampoo and conditioner. There was matching purple towels, wash cloths and other girly things. She smiled.

"I figured you would be over here a lot" She turned and he was standing in the door way.

She stood up blushing. "It's nice…"

"I didn't know your preference in smells so…" He rubbed his neck. "sorry if you don't like it"

"Like it? I love it!" She smiled.

He nodded. "Well Itachi's girlfriend has her own closet here so I suppose this is a good step. I have everything a girl would need, well I guess…I just went off of what she had."

Hinata walked up to him. "You're great." He kissed her deeply remember the only she was mumbling last night. She had finally said it! He could have cheered but he sat her on the counter. "Sas…" It was too late he was already inside of her. She pulled him closer, she should have told him that she was too sore for this but it hurt so good! She bit his shoulder to keep the noise down. He pulled out before any of them came. She panted. "A-ah what…"

He was also panting. "I don't want to get you pregnant." He turned. "Just take a shower. I fixed breakfast…"

She mentally groaned. She would be sick again. He closed the door. She eased down still feeling him. She let the warm water comfort her body. Her heart dropped. Pregnant? The word alone made her nervous. Maybe she would ask her doctor for birth control shots or pills or whatever but then her father would assume she was having sex. She was but he would know!

She knew he wanted her to be married first, have a proper white dress wedding. She closed her eyes. She was 18 going on 19 and this was her first time! She could be a slut! She frowned. Being pregnant would have her disowned, it would cost her college, she would have to get a part-time job to support the kid, she would be alone! Would Sasuke support her? She didn't believe in abortions. He could leave her…

No, she was being crazy! Finished washing her body and noticed tears were flowing from her face. She was being outrageous. She pulled herself together quickly, drying her hair and body. She stepped into the room, pulled on the black shirt and went into the kitchen. He was standing at the island with a plate of a bacon and cheese omelet. "I bought some food" He mumbled. She walked to him. He passed her a plate.

"T-thank you" She ate quietly.

He stared at her. "What's wrong, love?" She shook her head and tears flowed out. He stood up and went to her. "Hinata…"

"What if I get pregnant?" She cried.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hinata, you aren't pregnant"

"But what if…"

"I wouldn't leave you if that's what you mean." He stated calmly.

"But you said…"

He chuckled. "I'm not aiming for you to have my kid right now Hinata"

"Right now?"

He nodded. "Now, eat before it gets cold" She nodded and began to eat.

.

.

.

"Y'all did it!" Ino bounced on her bed. Hinata didn't feel like going home just yet so she went over Ino's. She nodded. "I knew it was going to happen!"

"Ino!"

"What? Eventually is what I meant!"

Hinata sighed. "I am really sore…"

"Let me see!"

She stepped back. "See what?"

Ino laughed. "You're hickies and stuff!"

"W-what why?"

"I'll show you mine!" She smiled.

"You and Naruto…" Hinata started.

Ino nodded. "In his car, in his living room, in his room… that boy has a lot of pinned up energy"

"Ino!" She blushed.

"What it's true!" She pulled off her scarf and dark red marks covered her neck. "Good thing its winter or my dad would have flipped!"

"My dad will flip either way"

"You're not going to tell him are you?"

"Hell no!" She hissed.

Ino laughed. "Now let me see!" Hinata sighed and pulled off her pants revealing big love marks running along her inner thigh. "Those are way bigger than mine!" Hinata blushed.

"Ino stop it…" Ino pouted and poked her chest.

"I bet he gave those a lot of attention!" Her blond friend teased.

"Inoooo…"

"I know it's true!" She smiled. "I bet he is going to do something big for your birthday!"

Hinata covered her ears.

.

.

Naruto sat on Sasuke's couch. Itachi walked in not minding the boys play their game. "I'm home" He said rather loudly.

"Oh, hey…" Sasuke muttered.

"What happened while I was gone?"

Naruto paused the game. "I am a man now!"

Itachi chuckled. "I am proud you, Naruto" The blond smiled brightly. "What about you Sasuke?"

The stoic boy yawned. "I was already a man"

Naruto pouted. "Did you… you know…"

Sasuke picked up his phone. "Yeah, hey love…" He chuckled. "Did you leave them?" He stood. "How am I supposed to know?" He nodded. "Granted…you can come help me find them" He frowned. "Are you avoiding me?" He smirked. "Well come over…" He groaned. "Yes you can bring Ino…hurry up" He sat back down.

Itachi and Naruto laughed. "You so did it!"

"I don't have to confess to anything."

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Itachi answered it. "Hello, your boy toys are currently fighting over the remote" They giggled but gasped. They were actually fighting over the remote. Naruto got kicked in the stomach and Sasuke grabbed it before he was knocked on the ground.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO, STOP THAT!"

They paused looking up at their angry girlfriends. "Sorry…" They said in unison. Itachi declared they were whipped until his girlfriend stormed in the house demanding he took her somewhere because he was always gone and there he was apologizing.

.

.

.

**Author Note: This one was extra-long… I see two more chapters my lovelies! I was doing the Halloween Fling part at 3:31am and I was scared! I'm so soft, ahaha *cries* anyway keep reviewing and such! Remember to vote, the end of this story is near so yeah! Until next time, love you guys! Bye!**


	21. Graduation and Growing Up

Bully

**Author Note: Let me go on a say this. Hinata is not pregnant nor will she get pregnant in this story teehee… will she? Nah, she won't but on to other subjects here's it goes! Oh, and thank you all for reviewing I never got over 300 reviews before thank you very much!**

Chapter 21- Graduation and Growing Up

Blue and Gold hats were thrown into the air and cheers filled the room.

Ino, Sakura and Hinata hugged each other. Ino was crying so hard yet her makeup was still flawless. "Oh my goodness I can't believe we made it!" She cried. "I'm going to miss y'all!"

Sakura sighed. "At least you guys will see each other…" Hinata frowned. Sakura was going to Kumo University for Medicine. Even though they weren't friends for years there was still a feeling of sister-hood. Ino sniffled. Sakura smiled. "We will have to plan trips and girl weekends!"

"Totally!" Ino nodded. Hinata and Ino along with Naruto and Sasuke were going to Konoha University. "I'm going to miss you, bill board brow…"

"You too, Ino-pig" She smiled and turned to Hinata. "I can't forget the ghost-eyed freak" Hinata giggled. It didn't hurt anymore.

Hinata smiled. "I wish you luck!" They all hugged as Lee started to pull her away. Ino turned to Hinata with a huge smile. "I hear from the great vine THAT you weren't moving in with me?"

Hinata laughed. "Where did you hear that?"

Ino pouted. "You can't leave me for SASUKE!" She yelled as the two boys came over. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand. Naruto gave Ino a quick peck on the lips. "It's not fair… we had this planned out before old grumpy pants came into the picture" She stuck her tongue out at Sasuke.

He smirked. "You haven't told her, have you?" He looked at Naruto who was smiling devilishly.

"I haven't…" Hinata smiled.

The blonde stepped back. "Are y'all in cahoots?" They laughed. Her face turned red. "What is it you little cahooters?" She yelled.

Hinata grabbed her shoulders. "Well, since I can't leave my best friend hanging and since we are all going to the same school and since the apartment that Sasuke found has three bedrooms…"

Ino cracked a smiled. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Hinata nodded. "WE'RE ROOMIES!" She screamed hugged Hinata. "This is going to be awesome! I can totally help I have a job!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Didn't you have the same job at the flower shop for like since we were five?"

She pouted and hugged Naruto. "Awh, Babe… don't listen to Sasuke!" Naruto hugged her back.

Hinata smiled. This was the start of a new beginning.

Getting permission from her dad was hard but he eventually let her go and helped find an apartment. Sasuke kissed her neck. "What's wrong?" He muttered. She was surprised when Sasuke asked her if she wanted to split rent with the two blondes, of course she said yes!

"Nothing. Everything is fine" She smiled to reassure him.

.

.

.

She sighed and fell on their bed. Sasuke walked in calmly putting down the last box. They had the biggest room, Sasuke made sure of that. The room was stacked of boxes but it didn't matter at all they would finish unpacking…eventually. He smirked and rubbed her back. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" She mumbled. "I'm really tired."

He chuckled and turned her over. "You should get some sleep then?" She gasped as his hand found itself under her shirt snaking up slowly.

"S-Sasuke…" She moaned as they found their treasure. He crawled on her. "We c-can't…" Both of his hands were working now. She lends up to capture his lips. The last shred of common sense she had flew out of the door like it normally did when Sasuke did this. She felt cold when he moved his hand and traced her stomach. Her body flinched at the touch.

Unsubconsciously, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. There was no mistaking the feeling she had for him. He chuckled. "So much for resisting?"

She blinked. "Do you want me to?"

He shrugged. "It makes it more enjoyable for the both of us if you pretend you don't want me" He kissed her neck. "All over you…" He hovered over her. "Inside of you…" He licked his lip and hers started throbbing along with other areas…

"My fat-father is c-coming s-s-soon…" She tried saying. Where was feisty Hinata when you needed her?

This only made Sasuke chuckled deeper. He looked over to make sure the door was locked and it was. He could faintly hear Naruto and Ino yelling at the TV, probably a movie. He bit his lips. "It's enough time…"

She grabbed his hands before they pulled down her shorts. "Sasuke, my f-father!" He pulled them down and tossed them on a few boxes that laid in the corner of their room. Her stomach jumped and turned and heart started to pound. He sucked on the skin below her navel. "Ah…" She grabbed his hair and pulled him roughly back up. His eyes were clouded with pure lust.

She wanted him, duh! This side of him was very tempting. He stared at her. "Naruto and Ino are out there, they can warn us." She bit her lip. "Besides, we should break the house in, right?" He grabbed the clip of her bra. She regretted the decision to switch to bras that hooked in the front.

"B-but…"

He slipped out of his jogging pants. "Are you seriously resisting or are you playing along?" He paused. She bit her lips. This was their apartment now. She pulled him down for a kiss and nodded. He grabbed the fabric of her underwear.

"Wait…" She grabbed his hand. "I want to try something?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" She pushed him until she was on top. He watched his girlfriend move lower down his stomach with lustful kisses and suddenly it hit him.

.

.

.

Sasuke was in a complete daze. Hinata sat at the end of the bed brushing her hair back into a decent ponytail. She turned to him. "Are you okay?" She smiled.

Only his eyes moved to her. "Yeah…" He muttered.

She stood finding the missing article of clothing. "I never heard you moan so much!" She giggled.

He sighed and shook his head. "Next time, let me know before you do that!"

She shrugged. "Ino… said it would be a nice thing… to do…" She looked at his disorientated eyes. "Was it?"

He nodded absently and got up. "Amazing." He watched her get dressed. "I didn't mean to…"

She blushed slightly. "Oh, it's okay… Ino said that might happen."

He grabbed her shoulders. "I love Ino." He blinked. "Wait, like platonically…" He sighed. "I could get used to them staying here" Hinata giggled.

"I understood the first time, dork"

He frowned. "Don't let me make a fool of myself, freak"

"Stick and Stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me!" She sang childishly.

He chuckled lustfully. "But I know what will…" She pushed him away and walked in the living room. Ino and Naruto were laughing at the TV.

"Hello my Horny-Bunny!" Naruto snickered to Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. Hinata smiled just as the doorbell rang.

Hinata got the door, her father, Neji and Hanabi were standing there with smiles planted on their faces if anyone else would have seen these pale colorless eyed people smiling in their door way they would have slammed the door shut.

Hinata smiled and invited them in. "Pretty nice." Hanabi smiled. "So what's the extra room for?"

Ino walked up and sneered at the smaller Hyuuga. "If Sakura comes or something then she has her own room?"

Hanabi gasped. "Daddy! You're letting Hinata and her boyfriend share a room!"

Hiashi ignored his less than favorite daughter. "Have you adjusted well, Hina?" The teens started laughing. Hinata blushed and nodded. "Well, we just came by to see how things were, remember Hinata be at my office at 8am on time every morning "

Hiashi decided since he couldn't have her under the roof at his house then he would surely keep her under the roof at his job where he did spend most of his time. Was long as she was helping out and keeping things in order he would cover her share of the rent and stuff. Hinata was mad at first. Everyone else was independent from their parents yet hers couldn't let go…

But her roommates had no problem with it even Naruto got a job as the mail boy.

Sasuke told her. "Little steps Hina, Konoha wasn't built in a day"

Overall she was happy, when school started they were going to have to do something different but until then they were going to enjoy the new found freedom. Ino didn't know what to do with herself without her father but it seemed she was adjusting just fine.

Soon, her father left but before they left Neji pulled her to the side. "If he hurts you, tell me and I will kill him" She just giggled and kissed his cheek. Neji was serious, too serious.

They were half finished unpacking. Naruto was sitting on the couch eating ramen and Hinata was flipping carelessly through the channels. Sasuke came in and jumped over the couch. Ino was painting her toes on the floor. They seemed so at peace until…

"Hinata, pick something already!" Sasuke groaned.

"There is nothing on!" She hissed back. He grabbed the remote. She snatched it back. Naruto put his bowl down and snatched it from her.

"Now nobody gets it!" He growled. Sasuke pushed Hinata who knocked him over and the remote fell in the ramen bowl with splashed on Ino, who screamed and attacked Naruto who jumped over Hinata to Sasuke, who started hitting the blond in the head while Hinata was stuck trying to push Naruto off of her.

Yup, they were a family!

.

.

.

**Author Note: I know this chapter had nothing to do with NOTHING but I seriously don't know how to end this story and I don't think I can add anything without it screwing up the plot so the next chapter will be the last one and probably will be either short or full of flashbacks or I may do it when they are WAY older but if you have any suggestions on the last chapter, tell me. Review or PM. This also means after the last chapter I will take the poll down and upload the winning story which seems to be:**

**The Toothbrush Chronicles – 1****st**

**One of the Guys – 2****nd**

**Just a Tail – 3****rd**

**Save Me from Myself – 4****th**

**There is still time to vote! Or put it in a review until then!**

**Bye! **


	22. Baby Mama Drama

Bully

Chapter 22 – Baby Mama Drama

.

Hinata rolled over and grabbed her phone. "Hello…" She yawned looking over at the digital clock.

1:34am

"Hinata, it's your father…"

"Yes…" She stifled another yawned.

"It's Hanabi's mother!" He whispered.

She didn't want to do this with him right now. It was too late at night to be talking about foolishness. She glanced over at her sleeping husband who began to stir. She sighed. "What is it Dad?"

"We… She tricked me!" He was rambling at this point.

"Dad, why are you up this night?"

"She wanted me Hinata!" He yelled.

She had this weird feeling she knew what he was talking about. This feeling made her stomach churn in the most disturbing place.

"Dad you need friends."

"Hinata…. You have to help me… she's crazy!"

"Did you sleep with her?"

There was silence for a long time. "…yeah"

"Eww DAD!"

"What the ladies love me?!" He hissed.

She felt an arm circle around her waist. She looked over and onyx eyes were looking back, on his face was a planted frown. "If you wake the baby…" He grumbled. "I'm not getting up…"

She smiled lightly and kissed his nose. "Oh shush… he is sleeping nicely." She turned her attention to the phone. "Dad go to sleep"

"Hinata but I-" Sasuke pulled the phone out of her hand and replaced it with his lips trailing up her arm to her shoulder and to her neck. She groaned softly. He hung the phone up and kept on with his kisses.

"What did he want?" He muttered in her ear. A shiver rolled down her spine.

"He slept with Hanabi's mother…" Hinata breathed. He paused and stared at her. "Weird, I know…"

"He can still get it up?"

She giggled. "That's gross Sasuke… my father isn't really old."

"Old enough." He yawned and rolled over. She nodded and cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Good night… I love you"

"I love you to-" Her sentence was cut off by the sound of screaming. They both groaned and rolled their faces into their pillows. "Sasuke…"

"No."

"Come on… I'm tired."

"Me too."

"Sasukeeeee" She whined.

He smirked. "Hinaaaaata"

She pushed him. "Let's make a deal… if he is hungry, I feed him but if he pooped it's on you" He hated this end of the deal. He pushed himself to get up. She sighed and padded into the next room. The crying got louder as they came to the room.

Looking into the crib, the small baby was looking up at them with big lavender-ash eyes. His little hands were clutching his blanket and tears were flowing out of his eyes. Sasuke looked to see why he was angry and to his dismay. He in fact did poop himself.

Hinata giggled as Sasuke groaned picking him up. "Dai-kun, could you not have waited into the morning?" He poked his belly in turned his crying cease and laughter filled the room.

They fell in love with the baby all over again.

Sasuke changed him quickly as Hinata stood by. "I know how to change a diaper" Sasuke muttered. She smiled and took her son. "Wait, where are you taking him?"

"To our room…"

"No!"

"If he cries, he is just an arm-reach away."

"But we…-"

"-weren't going to do anything tonight" She walked through the hallway with her sad husband trailing behind her.

"What? Why?"

She turned slightly. "My body is ugly"

"It's not."

She placed Daisuke in the bed with her. "It is… I have stretch marks"

"Those are stripes, baby" He smirked. "It only shows that you are an amazing wife and mother…"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well I'm tired…"

He pouted. His son was staring back at him. "What?" He smiled at the infant. Daisuke reached out and grabbed his nose. Sasuke grumbled and pulled away. "Go to sleep, my little cock-block"

"SASUKE!" She hissed.

He chuckled. "He doesn't know what that means, chill" He leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I love you…"

She smiled under his touch. "I love you too."

.

.

.

Hinata brushed her hair. She was twenty-three, happily married, and had a beautiful baby boy. She was proud of herself! She was an art teacher at Konoha Elementary, the same school she went to. She was happy with her life. Sasuke was working in the family business but he was nearly always home with her and the baby.

Everything was perfect, well everything but her father. He was going through a post-midlife crisis, which included younger women, fast cars and smoking large cigars. She was trying to bear with him for the moment but his random calls at night as getting out of hand.

Other than that everyone seemed to be doing good for themselves. Naruto and Sasuke made CEO, Itachi took the full head of the company. Ino owns her own flower shop in northern Konoha. Sakura came back and is now one of the head nurses.

Hinata remember the face Sasuke made when she told him it was a boy and not a girl. His smile grew three times that day. He was probably more excited and ready than she was! While she was almost having a panic attack about it. He stayed calm and collected until the results of the sex came back and he cheered openly in front of the doctor. He would have love the baby no matter the gender but now he didn't have to worry about her dating, or getting pregnant or getting bullied by a boy who secretly loves her and well he knows how that ended. They "bumping uglies" and no daughter of Sasuke Uchiha was going to bump ANYTHING.

Sasuke wrapped a scarf loosely around Daisuke neck and put him in his carrier. "Looking like your sexy daddy…" He chuckled. Daisuke giggled and reached out for his bottle. Sasuke smiled and looked at his gorgeous wife. "Hinata you look fine!" He sighed.

She turned and put on lip gloss. "Okay, Okay… I'm ready now" She patted herself down. They didn't really look like parents. Sasuke had on some skinny jeans, a black long sleeve shirt with a blue scarf, black beanie and matching vans. Hinata had on some white leggings, black boots and a long knitted sweater. Her hair was in a bun and bangs hung carelessly around her face.

Daisuke had on the exact outfit Sasuke had on. Hinata looked at him to Daisuke. "When are you going to stop matching with him?"

"When he realizes…" He gave Hinata the carrier and they walked into the cold weather of Konoha. Hinata buckled Daisuke in and tripled checked to make sure. She gave him his favorite pacifier and blanket. "Why are we visiting your father again?" Sasuke sighed starting up the car.

"Because… he wanted to see his grandson today"

He looked over. "We always take him…"

Hinata frowned. "You can stay home?"

Sasuke chuckled. "…don't get serious"

She pouted as he kissed her lightly. They soon pulled up the house. Sasuke got Daisuke got the car. Hinata grabbed his bags. "Sasuke, do you have his bib?"

"Yeah…" He held it up. She couldn't have choose anyone better than HER Sasuke. They opened the door and it was dark. Hinata turned on the light and people popped out from behind the furniture. Hinata squealed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They screamed, luckily Daisuke fell asleep and he is truly a heavy sleeper like his mother. Hinata eyes got watery.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

Sasuke kissed her temple. "Thought I forgot?"

She laughed. "Actually I forgot!" Everyone laughed and greeted her. There was someone missing though. "Where's my father?"

Hanabi walked out with a frown. "He is with my mother…" She looked like she wanted to throw up. "Upstairs…"

Hinata flinched. "Enough!" They laughed.

Hinata had a great time with her friends. Daisuke was being a sweet heart besides the little girls that surround him sleeping. Apparently, they were his body guards. Sasuke smiled his son already had a fan club. He was so proud.

Hopefully, he will find a Hinata but…minus the bullying.

He smiled at his future. He didn't think he would be here with her and let alone had a kid and enjoy it all. He had no desire to do anything other than be with her and Daisuke.

He loved her.

She loved him back.

So, therefore his bullying days were so over.

**Author Note: I know it may have sucked and also had nothing to do with nothing like the previous chapter ... SURPRISE they had a baby BUT I finally finished with this story! I am so happy that so many people loved the story! I never got so many reviews, follow and favorites on a story before. Gee, I love y'all. I will check the poll tomorrow night and stuff and by the end of next week the new story shall be up! Don't fret because I will eventually upload of all the stories because frankly, I wanted to do them all.**

**Anyway Ja Ne!**


End file.
